10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Recém chegado a um colégio onde ninguém parecer estar livre da loucura, Quatre apaixona-se perdidamente por uma garota e é capaz de fazer um cara sair com o irmão pé no saco dela, para conseguir se aproximar. (Yaoi)
1. Capítulo 1

**10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Voc**_  
Arashi Kaminari _  
**

* * *

**

O dia estava ensolarado. Mais do que o de costume naquela época do ano. Apesar disso, a brisa continuava fresca e suave como na noite passada.

Aumentou o volume do toca-disco e deixou-se levar pela música. Tamborilou os dedos no volante, enquanto esperava o sinal lhe permitir passagem.

Percebeu, então, um som alto com uma música totalmente dispensável, logo seguida pela aproximação de um carro. Voltou-se em direção ao automóvel e fitou friamente as quatro garotas que estavam nele. Todas paralisaram no mesmo instante, voltando-se para frente, continuando o caminho quando o sinal ficou verde.

Assim que estacionou seu carro, caminhou para a entrada e avistou um panfleto colado numa das paredes do colégio. Andou até ele e arrancou-o com um só puxão, jogando-o em seguida na lata de lixo mais próxima.

– – – – –

Há semanas tentava terminar seu romance, mas seus deveres para com o colégio não permitiam a finalização. Encontrava-se sentada em sua sala, atrás de uma placa onde se lia "Srta. Perky: Orientação". Estalou os dedos e massageou o próprio pescoço, antes de continuar.

"... e enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam por suas coxas alvas, ela podia sentir seu enorme membro pulsando de desejo."

Ouviu nós de dedos contra o batente da porta e parou com o que estava a fazer, fechando o laptop. Sorriu e chamou o novo aluno, convidando-o a sentar-se; enquanto punha-se de pé.

– Nove colégios em dez anos. Filhote do exército?

– É...Sim, o meu pai...

– É o bastante! – acomodou-se numa das pontas da mesa e prosseguiu – Párdua não será diferente dos seus outros colégios. – sem mesmo olhar, apontou para o vidro da janela onde haviam acabado de atirar fezes de passarinho – É cheio de sujeitinhos desprezíveis com merda na cabeça.

– Desculpe, mas estou na sala certa?

– Não mais. Tenho um bando de delinqüentes para atender e um romance para acabar. Fora! Fora!

Levantou-se apressadamente, recolhendo seu material; trombando com um corpo maior na porta. Voltou seu olhar ao homem a sua frente, mas não conseguiu mantê-lo. O que o incomodava, não era a sua feição de mau, mas sim seus olhos tão profundos e distantes. Deixou o local rapidamente.

Franziu as sobrancelhas após a saída do garoto loiro. Deveria ser um aluno novo, assustado com os boatos que deveriam correr no colégio sobre sua pessoa. Sabia que sua fama não era das melhores.

– Estamos tornando suas visitas em um ritual semanal, senhor Verona.

– Só assim podemos ter esses momentos juntos. – proferiu sorrindo, continuando – Quer que eu diminua a luz?

– Muito engraçado! Eu soube da sua exposição na lanchonete, garoto canguru.

– Brincadeira. Era uma salsicha.

– Você acha que é só isso? – indagou com um tom malicioso, olhando por cima dos óculos, o corpo bem definido de Heero, que fez uma cara cômica ao perceber a malícia da orientadora – Mantenha dentro da bolsa, está bom? Fora!

Retirou-se, depois de ajeitar a mochila em seu ombro. Esperou a saída de Heero e correu até seu laptop. Apagou umas palavras e pôs outras em seu lugar.

"... e enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam por suas coxas alvas, ela podia sentir sua enorme salsicha pulsando de desejo."

– – – – –

Estava no corredor esperando o aluno que seria seu guia. Aquele colégio só tinha pessoas com parafusos a menos, pelo o que havia percebido. Olhou a sua volta mais uma vez e soltou um suspiro.

– Oi! Você deve ser o novo aluno. Prazer, meu nome é Wufei.

– O meu é Quatre. Desculpe perguntar, mas você não é do audiovisual, ou é?

Não, não sou. Pensou que eu iriam te mandar um daqueles idiotas, não?

– Wufei, onde devo colocar isso? – indagou um rapaz com um carrinho onde se lia na etiqueta "audiovisual".

– Wufei!? Alguém me chamou?

Acompanhou o jovem de ascendência chinesa, sem entender os últimos acontecimentos. A cada momento tinha mais razão ao classificar aquele colégio de hospício.

– Tem os caras da onda. Um aviso: a menos que eles falem com você, não dirija a palavra a eles.

– Espera aí! Isso é uma regra sua ou deles? – indagou, achando seu guia um cara muito louco.

– Veja só! Oi cara!

– Vai se ferrar! – respondeu um dos rapazes do grupo, com seu cabelo impecavelmente penteado para trás com ajuda de gel.

– Viu só!?

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 14 de setembro de 2004._


	2. Capítulo 2

**10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Voc

* * *

** **Por Arashi Kaminari **

**Capítulo 2 **

Depois uma breve _tour_ pelo colégio, Wufei apresentou-o a alguns grupos. Cada um mais louco que o outro. Lembrava-se dos "Garotos Caf", que – pelo o que havia visto – eram bem nervosos e avessos a movimentos bruscos. Tomavam um café da Costa Rica quando se aproximaram. Havia também o grupo dos iludidos, os "Rastafáris Brancos", que eram adeptos a preguiça, achavam que eram negros e também politizados. Resumindo, fumavam erva sem parar. Lembrava-se vagamente dos "Vaqueiros", que o máximo que haviam chegado perto de uma vaca tinha sido num hambúrguer. O último grupo que se lembrava eram os "Futuros Administradores". Antes mesmo de terminarem o colegial, já eram aceitos pelos principais colégios. Se seu pai soubesse que existiam alunos interessados no futuro como eles, estaria com problemas.

Mas quando tudo parecia entediante e fadado ao fracasso, eis que passa uma linda garota de curtos cabelos vermelhos e belos olhos azuis. Sua pele parecia ser seda e sua voz tinha um tom muito meigo.

– Ah, meu Deus! – disse antes de quase perder o fôlego – De qual grupo ela é?

– Do grupo "Nem adianta sonhar". Mariméia Stratford. É de outra turma.

Seguiram-na. Estava acompanhada de uma amiga, que Wufei identificou como Mandella. Pareciam debater sobre alguma coisa. Aproximaram-se mais para escutar a conversa. Caso percebessem, entrariam na primeira sala a vista.

– Há uma grande diferença entre gostar e amar. Eu gosto muito do meu sapato Versace, mas eu amo minha mochila Prada.

– Mas eu gosto do meu sapato Versace.

– É porque você não tem uma mochila Prada.

Diminuíram o passo por vontade de Wufei. Não estava com paciência para escutar o resto do papo fútil daquelas patricinhas. Pegou Quatre pela manga da camisa e o puxou, afastando-o delas.

– Esquece! Todos sabem que os irmãos Stratford não possuem permissão para namorar. – desistiu de convencê-lo, assim que percebeu que ele não havia escutado uma palavra do que havia dito.

– Tanto faz! – disse ainda encantado, ao perceber que Wufei pensara que não o havia escutado.

– – – – –

– O que acharam de "O sol também se levanta"?

– É tão romântico! – pronunciou-se uma aluna.

– Romântico!?

Passou a mão pelo rosto assim que ouviu a voz de seu crítico aluno. Apreciava os alunos que levavam os estudos a sério, mas Stratford criava conflitos com as mínimas coisas. Às vezes preferia nem abrir a boca e perguntar quem havia lido o livro ou feito o trabalho, pois sabia que ele o havia feito e que teria que ouvir sua crítica, na maioria das vezes, muito bem construída. Duo não se contentava em ler a obra, mas também investigava a fundo a vida do escritor e os motivos que o levaram a escrever o livro, assim como a vida de todos os outros envolvidos.

– O cara era um exógeno alcoólatra, que desperdiçou a vida pendurado em Picasso, tentando conseguir suas obras.

– Bem ao contrário de certo malévolo, dono da verdade que não tem amigos. – insultou-o, recebendo o apoio dos amigos.

Não respondeu ao insulto. Fitou-o fria e diretamente nos olhos. Não suportava aquele idiota. Quase havia pedido transferência de turma ao saber que estudariam na mesma classe. Só não o fez, pois não queria dar o gosto da vitória a pessoa que tanto desprezava.

Nunca imaginou que o garoto amigo que tinha ao seu lado no início da adolescência se tornaria um narcisista de grandeza maior com tendências prepotentes e arrogantes. Sentia-se enojado cada vez que via aquele cabelo já liso por nascença, penteado habilmente para trás cheio de gel, como tantos outros naquele colégio. O corpo esculpido por inúmeras horas de musculação e ginástica, cheio de músculos e a pele muito bem cuidada.Talvez os olhos verdes fossem os únicos elementos que se salvassem naquele conjunto.

– Quieto palhaço! – deu-lhe o professor uma chamada.

– Parece que nessa sociedade ser um macho idiota faz você valer o nosso tempo. – soltou a farpa da discórdia e voltou-se para frente, dirigindo-se ao professor – Por que não lemos algo de _Silvia Plat_ ou _Simone De Beauvoir_?

– O que eu perdi? – interrompeu Verona, ao entrar atrasado.

– Os valores patriarcais opressivos ditando nossa educação.

– Ah tá! – voltou-se a porta e saiu.

– Ei, espera aí! – chamou em vão o professor.

– Professor, não teria uma forma de fazer o Duo tomar o remédio para oxigenação do cérebro antes de vir para aula? – riu sozinho com a própria piada.

– Um dia você vai levar uma bela surra e eu não vou fazer nada para impedir. Duo, seu ponto de vista é ótimo. Sei como deve ser difícil para você superar todos esses anos de repressão da classe média alta. Deve ser muito difícil! – disse com estranha e aparente calma, elevando a voz rapidamente em seguida – Mas quando vocês resolverem fazer baderna numa reunião de pais e mestres exigindo um almoço melhor ou qualquer outra coisa, garotos brancos, perguntem porquê não indicam um livro de um escritor negro!

– Isso aí, cara! – apoiaram dois integrantes dos "Rastafáris Brancos".

– Não me façam perder a paciência com vocês também!

– Falou, cara.

– Mais alguma coisa? – indagou com descaso oculto.

– Vá para a orientação. Você me deixa nervoso. – voltou-se para a grande mesa, erguendo a mão direita.

– O quê!? Mas senhor Morgan...

– Depois.

Não conseguiu resistir e riu quando Duo foi posto para fora da aula do senhor Morgan novamente. Era um fato comum e já conhecido por todos no colégio. Deu um cínico sorriso de sobreposição direcionado a Stratford, que não se fez de rogado. Passou por Trowa, dando-lhe uma bela livrada.

– – – – –

– Ondulando de desejo, Adrian retira sua capa vermelha...

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil terminar o seu romance. Com alunos novos, a quantidade de marginais havia aumentado consideravelmente. A todo o momento tinha que indicar alguém para guiar os calouros pelo colégio e atender a alunos problemáticos. Respirou fundo e estalou os dedos, continuando.

– Capa... A visão da rigidez de Reginaldo... – parou de repente, apoiando o polegar debaixo do queixo e o indicador no meio da bochecha – Qual é a outra palavra para congestionado?

– Eu vou ver. – tentou ajudar uma servente.

– Obrigada. Inchado.... Túrgido.

– Tumescente!?

– Perfeito!

Conteve-se para não rir. Já havia perdido as contas de quanto tempo a orientadora estava escrevendo aquele romance. Talvez até comprasse um exemplar para saber se o resultado valeu a pena por todas as interrupções. Deixou o batente da porta e acomodou-se numa das cadeiras. Descansou a mochila em seu colo e então fitou a mulher a sua frente.

– Então, aterrorizando a aula do professor Morgan outra vez?

– Manifestar minha opinião não é uma ação de terror.

– Assim como manifestou sua opinião a Courtney? A propósito, a operação recuperação da mama foi bem sucedida, caso se interesse.

– Continuo afirmando que ela bateu a própria mama contra a mesa.

– A questão é... – pegou um objeto que a primeira vista lhe pareceu uma lapiseira – Duo... – girou a base a mostrou-lhe que além de uma lapiseira, aquele objeto também era uma caneta. Dois em um. – Dois. – riu com a própria piada sem graça – As pessoas te acham um pouco...

– Impetuoso? – esticou mais o esqueleto, voltando o queixo um pouco para o lado esquerdo.

– Sujeitinho nojento é o termo que elas mais usam. Acho que você deve trabalhar nisso. – escreveu algo numa folha de papel e voltou a dar-lhe atenção – Obrigada.

– Obrigado por sua sempre excelente orientação. Pode voltar ao membro trêmulo de Reginaldo. – disse, ao levantar-se e ajeitar a mochila em seu ombro. Retirando-se do recinto.

– Trêmulo? Gostei.

– – – – –

Estava conversando com seus amigos sobre coisas fúteis, enquanto apreciavam a beleza das lindas garotas que passavam por eles. O colégio podia não ter gente normal, mas o que tinha de garota bonita não estava no gibi. Ouvia atentamente o relato de uma noite de um de seus amigos com uma bela loira, quando um dos que ouviam lhe cutucou de leve, chamando sua atenção.

– Alerta! Virgem. Sua favorita.

Ainda não havia visto Mariméia naquele dia. Se o previsível encontro com o irmão dela fôra insuportável, tê-la em sua visão era totalmente ao inverso. Flexionou um pouco os joelhos, tentando ter uma melhor visão do que estava debaixo da saia do vestido. Aquela menina lhe tirava do sério, mas seria por pouco tempo. Fitou a amiga sempre presente de Stratford de cima a baixo minuciosamente. Com seus maravilhosos vestidos de verão, davam mil e uma idéias para as mentes pecaminosas que estavam em seu caminho.

– Vocês estão lindas. – elogiou.

– Ela é inatingível. Até para você.

– Ninguém é inatingível para mim. – vangloriou-se.

– Quer apostar?

– Grana eu tenho. Vou fazer isso por diversão.

– – – – –

– Quem é ele!?

– Trowa Donner, um cretino. É modelo.

– Modelo?

– É, modelo. Escutei falarem sobre um comercial de meia tubo.

Observou todo o desenrolar da cena a sua frente, a poucos metros dos envolvidos. Acompanhado de seu, agora, fiel escudeiro Wufei, sentia repulsa pelo mauricinho empastado de gel que estava próximo a eles. E o cara ainda era modelo... O mundo realmente estava perdido. Se todos os modelos fossem idiotas como aquele que fitava e com o físico como o dele, não teria chance com garotas do tipo de Mariméia e de nenhum outro tipo. Divagava, quando Stratford entrou em seu campo visual. Chegou a suspirar ao vê-la de novo.

– Olha ela!

– Insípida!

– O quê!? – indignou com o comentário de seu amigo.

– Convencida!

– Ela é muito mais coisa. Olha o jeito de sorrir, os olhos... Ela é totalmente pura. – tentou convencê-lo, sendo preso pelos ombros pelas mãos de Wufei.

– Presta atenção, porque vou te dizer o que ali tem. O que tem ali é uma princesinha, convencida, usando um vestido de verão estrategicamente planejado para fazer garotos como nós, sabermos que nunca vamos chegar a encostar, enquanto caras como Trowa, saberem que é isso que eles querem. Ela é o que vamos passar a vida toda não tendo. Ela é apenas uma fantasia pro banheiro e passa pra outra. – disse na lata, já perdendo a paciência.

– Não! Não! Não! Você está errado! Não quanto à parte da fantasia, mas...

– Ah é!? Então tente. Ela está precisando de um professor de francês. – tentou ajudá-lo. Já que tirá-la da cabeça dele era difícil, resolveu ajudá-lo e esperar para ver aonde aquilo tudo iria chegar.

– Sério? Perfeito! – vibrou.

– Verdade!? Você sabe falar francês? – indagou surpreso, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Não, mas vou falar.

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, 20 e 21 de setembro de 2004.

**Nota:** Não consegui entender exatamente os nomes das escritoras que a personagem Kat cita. Foram três e como só consegui entender mais ou menos dois, coloquei apenas eles. Desculpem-me se a escrita estiver errada, pois eu só possuo a versão dublada do filme.


	3. Capítulo 3

**10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Voc

* * *

** **Por Arashi Kaminari **

**Capítulo 3 **

Estava em seu carro quando avistou o alvo de suas piadas. Desacelerou e bem devagar se aproximou de Duo e sua amiga. Não podia negar que Duo ainda era charmoso, apesar de todo a carga negativa que carregava consigo. Observou melhor a amiga dele. Talvez ela estivesse afim de Duo. Era a única explicação viável. Ninguém suportava Stratford, mas olhando bem, Sally não parecia esse tipo de garota. Pelo contrário, ela parecia tão decidida quanto Duo. Esperava apenas que o gênio não fosse igual.

– Oi Duo! Seu visual Rambo não está com nada. Não leu a Cosmo do mês passado?

Parou a conversa ao ser interrompido pelo sempre presente desprezível Trowa. Nunca pensou que poderia chegar a ponto de odiar uma pessoa como o odiava. Também ele fazia por merecer, com sua pose de modelo de perfeição e sua arrogância acima da média adolescente. Limitou-se a proferir uma palavra.

– Desinfeta!

-----

– Nós podemos ser vencidas, subjugadas, mas não podemos ser apenas envolvidas? – indagou Mandella, tentando manter um papo "cabeça".

– Eu acho que na Europa é possível. – respondeu Mariméia, após pensar por alguns instantes.

Se Duo era detestável, o mesmo não se aplicava a irmã virgem do rapaz. Como ela era linda! Poderia ficar cheio de tesão só de olhar para ela, caso não conseguisse se controlar. A aposta era muito mais que uma simples quebra do mito dos irmãos Stratford. Era a chance de acertar as contas com Duo e por sorte, a beleza de sua irmã caía perfeitamente no propósito do plano.

– Oi garotas! Querem uma carona? – ofereceu Trowa.

Riram uma para a outra. Mandella mostrou abertamente seu sorriso branco, enquanto Mariméia escondeu sua boca com a mão. Era tão doce aquele sorriso tímido de garota virgem. Já o havia presenciado inúmeras vezes e ele sempre lhe ascendia o fogo. Pularam para dentro do carro, jogando o material no banco da frente.

– Cuidado com o couro! – reclamou, antes de dar a partida.

-----

– Que progresso encantador! – admirou-se Sally, ajeitando a franja castanha escura, acendendo a ira de seu amigo.

– É revoltante! – proferiu Duo indignado, pronto para dar a partida no carro – Sai da frente, senão não vai sobrar nem o capacete!

Assustou-se assim que ouviu a voz carregava de raiva e ódio, que vinha dentro do carro. Voltou-se ao motorista e gelou ao perceber de quem se tratava. Saiu rapidamente de qualquer jeito dali, dando passagem ao nervosinho. Deveria ter discutido com Trowa novamente, afinal, ele era o único naquele colégio que realmente conseguia fazer Duo perder a paciência. Parou sua moto ao lado de Quatre, que logo veio em sua direção preocupado.

– Você está legal?

– Sim. Foi apenas um encontro sem importância com o rabugento! Irmão da sua namorada. – informou com indiferença, batendo com os nós dos dedos no ombro direito de seu amigo.

– Irmão da Mariméia!? – surpreendeu-se.

– Duo Stratford. O malévolo, mala e fresco em pessoa. Agora eu tenho que ir. Até mais cara.

Deixou Quatre para trás, acelerando em sua moto. Havia alguns assuntos pendentes ainda a resolver. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebeu um carro cruzar seu caminho. Desviou quando todos pensavam que a tragédia já estava feita. Perdeu o controle da moto e desceu o morro, literalmente. Todos correram para ver o desfecho do quase acidente. Bom, ainda poderia ocorrer um acidente. Rolou juntamente com a moto por muitos metros, até conseguir largá-la e cair do lado oposto ao dela. Levantou-se e gritou para todos perceberem que estava bem. As pessoas presentes gritaram, assoviaram e bateram palmas. Deu as costas ao público e conferiu se estava bem.

– Ai, meu saco!

-----

Havia chegado há algumas horas, mas continuava a se sentir cansado. Resolveu recolher as correspondências da caixa de correio e entrou, dirigindo-se a sala. Seu primogênito deveria estar lendo um livro como de costume.

Adentrou o recinto passando o olho por uma correspondência ou outra, encontrando seu filho sentado numa poltrona – vestindo uma calça cargo preta e uma justa regata branca. Sua coluna impecavelmente reta, com os pés sobre o estofado, lendo um exemplar do livro "A redoma". Pelo título sabia que seriam muitas as críticas a serem feitas após a leitura completa.

– Olá filho! Já fez alguém chorar hoje?

– Infelizmente não, mas ainda são quatro e meia. – disse após consultar o relógio de pulso.

– Oi pai!

– Oi boneca. – respondeu ao cumprimento de sua filha com um elogio.

Sentado na poltrona, pôde se dizer privilegiado pela ótima visão que teve da entrada de sua irmã. Percebeu rapidamente cada detalhe em seu ser, a forma de segurar o fichário e a mochila, os pezinhos meio virados para dentro, o ajeitar da franja, o encolher de ombros na hora de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai, o sorriso meigo sempre presente e o detalhe mais importante: o brilho nos olhos. Sabia que tinha algo a ver com o idiota do Trowa, mas preferia não perguntar diretamente. Dar pontos a irmã não era o que desejava no momento.

– Por onde você andou? – perguntou Duo, fingindo descaso.

– Por lugar nenhum.

– O que é isso? Aqui diz Sarah Lawrence? – interrompeu o pai o início de uma nova discussão.

Não esperou seu pai perguntar novamente. Largou o livro em cima de uma mesa de canto e levantou-se de imediato. Passou por ele, tomando a correspondência de suas mãos. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo papel, diante dos olhos curiosos de seus familiares. O medo que estava impresso no franzir de sobrancelhas foi logo trocado por um lindo sorriso e um forte abraço em seu pai.

– Eu fui aceito! Eu fui aceito! – informou Duo correndo pela sala, jogando-se no sofá mais próximo em seguida.

– Isso é ótimo meu filho, mas essa faculdade não é do outro lado do país?

– Essa é a melhor parte!

Havia perguntado sem ter certeza. Talvez estivesse errado, mas ao ouvir a resposta de Duo, sentiu suas esperanças caírem por terra. O pior foi escutar que a intenção era estudar numa faculdade bem longe de casa. Isso queria dizer que seu filho odiava viver ali. Poderia jogar a culpa nos vizinhos e no colégio, mas sabia que também estava no meio de tudo aquilo que Duo queria se afastar. Sentiu-se apunhalado. Deixou que a tristeza lhe transparecesse pela face durante um momento e no seguinte, fingiu ignorância no assunto. Preferia não sofrer com a escolha do primogênito.

– Mas tínhamos decidido que estudaria na UW, assim como eu. – proferiu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Não! – disse Duo, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Treize – Você decidiu. – ergueu-se, deixando a carta pendida entre os dedos da mão destra.

– Então é assim!? Você vai embora?

– Tomara que sim. – intrometeu-se Mariméia.

Sentiu-se enervar por dentro. Nunca teve uma boa relação com a irmã, já que ela era tudo o que detestava. Porém a amava muito e só queria seu bem e toda vez que havia uma discussão, suas palavras proferidas de forma simples e meiga, eram sempre carregadas de uma raiva oculta. Não entendia o porque. Parecia que vivia junto com um animal manso e dissimulado, que estava pronto para lhe dar o bote a qualquer momento. Afastou tais pensamentos de sua cabeça. Sua irmã não era capaz de tais monstruosidades, apesar de sua total aversão ao próprio irmão. O problema só tinha um nome: Donner.

– Por que não pergunta quem a trouxe hoje? – mudou de assunto, fazendo a pergunta de forma cínica para o pai.

– Não mude de as... Quem te trouxe, Mariméia?

– Papai, tem um garoto...

– Um renomado imbecil. – interrompeu o irmão.

– ... E acho que ele vai me pedir...

Antes que sua filha terminasse a frase, pegou-a pelos ombros e delicadamente a fez sentar no sofá, ao lado de Duo. Por um momento desejou que Duo fosse Mariméia e vice-versa. Talvez tivesse menos problemas. Não era fácil criar os dois sem a presença da mãe. Duo com a sua personalidade mais ácida que soda cáustica e uma anti-sociabilidade fora do comum, e Mariméia com seu jeito meigo e a sua obsessão por um namorado.

– Eu sei. Eu sei o que ele vai te pedir e a resposta é não! É sempre não! Quais as regras da casa!? Um: – destacou um dos dedos – nada de namorar até se formar. Dois: – destacou outro dedo – nada de namorar até se formar.

– Isso não é justo, pai!

– Sabe o que não é justo? Eu ficar com o braço enterrado quase o dia inteiro em placentas. Isso é para os dois. – fitou os dois bem nos olhos – Hoje eu fiz o parto de uma menina de quinze anos que teve gêmeos. E sabe o que ela me disse?

– Eu sou uma vagabunda que deveria ter obrigado meu namorado a usar camisinha? – indagou Mariméia sarcasticamente.

– Quase. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando ganhar tempo para dizer algo que fizesse com que seus filhos lhe entendessem – Ela disse: "Eu deveria ter escutado meu pai".

– Duvido! – exaltou-se a filha.

– Teria dito se não estivesse tão dopada.

Respirou fundo antes de continuar. Perguntava-se se havia nascido na família certa. Seu pai era obsessivo por uma gravidez na adolescência. Imaginava que daria um escândalo se a visse de mãos dadas com um garoto. "Era assim que tudo começava". Pelo menos era o que o pai vivia dizendo. Seu irmão era um garoto muito inteligente e possuidor de um vocabulário bem extenso, mas era totalmente insuportável. Afastava as pessoas de propósito. Só podia. Ninguém poderia ser tão chato apenas por sua natureza. Perdeu a pouca paciência.

– Hellooo!!! Dá para prestar atenção em mim só um minuto!? – indicou com as mãos a si mesma, atraindo a atenção de Duo e Treize – Eu sou a única pessoa que não namora no colégio?

– Não é não. Tem seu irmão.

– E nem pretendo. – completou Duo, deixando Mariméia mais irritada.

– E por quê? – completou o pai.

– Já viu a gente depravada que existe naquele colégio!? – disse com certo nojo.

– De qual planeta você é, garoto!? Planeta dos fracassados?

– Não, do planeta "Olha eu tô aqui, olha eu tô aqui"! – respondeu, pondo os polegares em cada extremo do peito, esticando as costas e balançando os outros dedos de forma consecutiva.

– Tá legal. Antiga regra extinta. – interrompeu novamente o pai, caminhando em direção a janela, deixando Duo perplexo – Nova regra: você pode namorar... quando ele namorar.

– Mas pai...! Ele tem problemas. E se ele nunca namorar?

– Aí você nunca vai namorar. Gostei disso! – voltou-se aos filhos – E aí eu poderei dormir a noite sabendo que o meu filho não está engravidando qualquer uma e minha filha sendo engravidada.

Ouviu-se um barulho conhecido. Pôs a mão no bolso e retirou seu bip. Havia mais partos para se fazer. Às vezes pensava que as pessoas não tinham mais o que fazer do que transar naquele país. Era incrível a quantidade de partos que fazia por dia. Queria que seus filhos entendessem a sua preocupação. Desejava ter netos e até mesmo desejava fazer o parto deles, mas tudo na hora certa. Não era um pai obsessivo. Era um pai protetor, apenas isso. Agradeceu silenciosamente por seu trabalho salvá-lo daquela conversa.

– Conversamos sobre a faculdade depois.

– Eu não vejo a hora! – rebateu Duo, pegando o livro antes esquecido, rumando até a escada.

– Espera papai! – seguiu-o até a porta.

– Tenho que ir, boneca.

– Argh! – fechou fortemente as mãos de tanta raiva, voltou-se a escada e dirigiu-se ao irmão, que já estava quase no topo – Você não pode arranjar uma pessoa cega, surda e burra para ir ao cinema e sair?

– Desculpe, mas acho que você não vai poder escutar o papo espirituoso de Trowa "Me Coma" Donner.

– Você é um nojo!

– Você é um nojo. – repetiu com desdém.

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, 20 e 21 de setembro de 2004. 

**Nota:** Obrigada Pipe pela correção do nome. É Simone de Beauvoir, o nome da escritora. A resposta a todas as suas perguntas é sim. Quanto ao Duo, acho que nesse capítulo já deu para saber exatamente quem ele é. Espero ter deixado mais claro quem está falando o quê. Caso não esteja, me avise novamente.


	4. Capítulo 4

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Folheava sem parar um livro de francês. Havia pedido ajuda de uma de suas irmãs, que era professora, no dia anterior. Aprendeu rapidamente o básico, mas tinha medo de ensinar o errado. Sem falar que a imagem de Mariméia, que se formava em sua mente, era um tanto perturbadora. Precisaria de toda a sua concentração e força de vontade, para não esquecer dos ensinamentos e passa-los para a garota, sem demonstrar o efeito que ela causava nele. Nunca havia sentindo-se de tal forma. Seria aquilo o primeiro amor?

"Ah! Oi! Podemos acabar logo com isso?" – despejou Mariméia, enquanto ainda se aproximava da cadeira – "Roxanne e Andrew estão tendo uma tremenda briga em público lá no pátio. De novo, claro." – comentou, já sentada.

Sentiu-se inebriado por aquele perfume tão doce que exalava da pele da garota. Observou-a por alguns segundos, sem piscar os olhos. A forma impaciente e meio estabanada como a qual sentou-se, a blusa vermelha perfeitamente modelada ao seu corpo, a saia preta florida rodada movendo-se conforme seus movimentos. O cabelo preso no alto da sua cabeça, o colocar da bolsa vermelha com bordas brancas em cima da mesa e o modo gracioso como cruzou os braços por sobre a mesa. Perdeu-se no olhar meigo que ela lhe dava.

"Tá... tá." – gaguejou ao voltar a realidade – "Tá legal." – piscou os olhos inúmeras vezes, baixando um pouco seu rosto – "Acho que a gente podia começar com a pronúncia, se estiver tudo bem para você." – suas mãos suavam. Enlaçou uma a outra e apertou-as uma ou duas vezes.

"Sei a parte de fazer biquinho e escarrar, por favor." – disse Mariméia, com certa indiferença, balançando a cabeça e espalmando a mão no ar.

"Bom..." – começou incerto – "Tem uma outra maneira."

"Ah é!?"

"É..." – gaguejou novamente – "Comida francesa... É..." – foi abaixando a cabeça devagar cada vez mais, tentando se esconder do olhar direto da garota – "A gente podia jantar juntos e... Sábado à noite?"

Voltou seu rosto para a direção contraria a da menina. Tinha a consciência que estava totalmente corado. Resolveu arriscar-se. Não sabia de onde havia tirado tamanha coragem ao convidá-la para sair. Mariméia era uma garota muito popular. Não sairia com qualquer um para manchar sua reputação.

Seu rosto tomava mais para si a cor escarlate a cada segundo que passava sem ouvir a tão esperada resposta. Não podia negar que estava apavorado com a idéia de um fora e das já esperadas indiretas pelo corredor do colégio. Mas não pôde evitar. Preferiu tentar e saciar sua expectativa. Franziu as sobrancelhas e levantou o olhar, voltando seu rosto para a direção dela.

"Você..." – deteu-se meio incerta. Não queria parecer uma idiota, achando que o novo aluno estava a fim de sair com ela. – "está me convidando para sair? Ai, que amor!" – sorriu – "Como você se chama, hein?" – perguntou, apoiando o queixo na palma de suas mãos.

"Quatre." – respondeu, mais calmo. Apesar dela não ter dito se aceitava ou não, a sua reação foi receptiva. – "Olha, eu sei que seu pai não deixa você sair, mas se fôr pelas aulas de francês, ele..."

Mariméia interrompeu-o, colocando uma mão espalmada diante de seu rosto. Calou-se de imediato ao ver o gesto da garota. Estava totalmente envolvido pelos gestos dela. Começava a acreditar que se ela pedisse para que se atirasse da ponte, se atiraria sem questionar a razão. Soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões de uma só vez, deixando-a continuar.

"Mas espere um pouco. Kurt..."

"Quatre." – cortou a frase para corrigi-la, sendo interrompido em seguida por ela novamente.

"O meu pai criou uma nova regra. Eu posso ter encontros se meu irmão também tiver."

Será que ela estava falando sério? A coisa que mais queria no momento era estar sozinho com a garota que estava a sua frente. Somente os dois, num lugar deserto. Queria lhe dizer o quanto estava admirado pela sua beleza e o quanto havia gostado de falar com ela. Pensou em mil e uma coisas que poderiam fazer juntos. Em nenhum momento havia pensado que as coisas poderiam ter saído de forma mais simples do que estavam saindo. Sem perceber, deixou que sua boca transformasse em palavras seus pensamentos.

"É sério!? Você gosta de velejar? Por que sei de lugares onde alugam barcos..." – disse entusiasmado.

"Tem um problema, Calvin." – Quatre ainda abriu a boca para corrigi-la novamente, mas desistiu antes que sua voz saísse – "Caso você não tenha escutado, meu irmão é de uma raça particularmente nojenta de perdedores."

"É. Soube que ele é um pouco anti-social. Por que isso?"

"Ah! Isso é um mistério não decifrado." – descansou a sua postura, gesticulando – "Ele costumava ser muito popular, então acho que ele se cansou disso. Ah! Eu sei lá. As teorias sobre os porquês são muitas, mas acho que ela é incapaz de manter uma interação humana. Além do mais, ele é um nojento." – atestou, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão.

"Hã..." – procurou algo para dizer – "É, mas tenho certeza que tem um monte de garotas que não se importam de sair com um homem difícil. Sabe, pessoas pulam de aviões, escalam rochedos... Seria como um namoro de alto risco, hã!?"

"Você seria capaz de encontrar uma garota tão corajosa?" – jogou com aquele ingênuo garoto, dando um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

"Claro! Por que não!?"

"E você faria isso por mim?" – colocou a sua mão sobre a mão de Quatre que estava em cima da mesa, deixando-o em estado de êxtase.

"É claro. Sabe, eu..." – gaguejou, totalmente vermelho – "Eu posso fazer isso."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que se despediu da bela garota, Quatre foi de encontro a Wufei. Seu amigo deveria ter alguma idéia para ajudá-lo quanto a Mariméia. Procurou por todas as classes do colégio. Wufei sempre tinha o hábito de cantar as meninas pelos corredores e de vez em quando, invadir alguma aula, apenas para ter a chance de contemplar a beleza da escolhida da vez.

Encontrou-o no pátio, levando seu qüinquagésimo sexto fora do dia. Não pôde deixar de rir ao longe. Wufei era muito cara de pau. Vivia quebrando a cara, mas não desistia. Queria ser como ele ao lado de Mariméia. Talvez tivesse mais chances.

Caminhou até ele e explicou-lhe resumidamente a situação. Wufei sorriu e fez o sinal de positivo com a mão. Pediu para que o encontrasse no acesso ao piso subterrâneo, no final de uma escada que havia atrás do colégio, em quinze minutos. Estaria esperando-o com algumas pretendentes.

Sorriu. Não soube se foi pela felicidade em saber que Wufei o ajudaria ou pelo medo do tipo de garotas que encontraria lá. Já havia percebido que seu fiel escudeiro não tinha as faculdades mentais muito confiáveis, assim como a maioria naquele colégio.

Passado o tempo marcado, rumou a tal escadaria citada. Encontrou Wufei esperando-o no topo dos degraus. Sentiu um frio na espinha quando avistou o sorriso que o garoto chinês havia lhe direcionado. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo ali estava errado!... E bota errado nisso.

"Olha. Eu reuni algumas garotas. Não podia ser mais perfeito. O melhor do pedaço." – avisou, deliciando-se.

Quatre tentou acalmar-se. Não poderia ser tão ruim. Desceu alguns degraus e estacou por um segundo. Apenas um segundo, mas foi o bastante para que as presentes notassem a hesitação. Olhou para trás e viu o aceno de apoio de Wufei. Não havia mal algum em tentar.

"E aê!? Como vão meninas? Alguma de vocês estaria interessada em sair com Duo Stratford."

A primeira reação foi a de uma ruiva de cabelo curto, que riu até não poder mais. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada. Nenhuma garota se atreveria. Ainda mais ela, com suas costumeiras bermudas de skatista e as blusas em total contraste. Duo era um cara muito chato e crítico. Com toda a certeza a dispensaria só ao vê-la vestida de tal forma.

A segunda, uma mulata de olhos castanhos, apenas expressou uma expressão de desentendimento. Ajeitou o chapéu em sua cabeça e balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, passando por aqueles garotos totalmente doidos.

"Sem comentários quanto a sua piada, mocinho." – declarou, antes de retirar-se.

A terceira ainda demorou um pouco para entender a proposta que havia lhe sido feita. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo escorrido loiro atrás da orelha. Deixou que um sorriso se alargasse em seu rosto. Passou a manga do casaco lilas, já meio desbotado, que vestia embaixo do nariz. Riu com gosto antes de atestar.

"Eu nunca estive tão drogada assim."

A quarta, uma garota mirrada com jeito de nerd, pensou por alguns instantes antes de se pronunciar. Ajeitou o cabelo ralho que lhe caía pela testa. A fama de Duo não era algo que encorajasse alguém, além do mais ele era totalmente insuportável. Já havia tido a infelicidade de se esbarrar com aquele estúpido pelos corredores do colégio algumas vezes e lembrava-se bem que ele não havia sido atencioso ou gentil em nenhuma delas.

"Se fôssemos as últimas pessoas vivas e se houvesse uma ovelha... Tem alguma ovelha?"

Antes que pudesse indagar a última candidata, a mesma parou de limpar as lentes do óculos na barra da camisa rosa e lembrou-se que Stratford era um dos jogadores da equipe de vôlei. Provavelmente ele preferiria uma menina esbelta à ela, pois tinha a consciência que estava acima do peso já há alguns anos. Gritou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam seguindo Stratford por onde quer que ele fosse naquele lugar. Deveriam colher o máximo de informações que pudessem para que seu plano funcionasse. Porém com Duo, todas as regras pareciam não existir. Tudo era extremamente difícil quando o assunto em pauta era o aluno mais nojento do colégio.

Duo parecia ter percebido as duas presenças lhe seguindo, pois havia dado inúmeras voltas sem motivo aparente. Passava pelas enormes portas em direção ao pátio, quando deparou com uma bela menina encostada numa das paredes.

"Quieto!" – advertiu Quatre a Wufei, que já estava indo de encontro aos dois. Esconderam-se atrás de uma pilastra.

Observaram atentamente Duo aproximar-se da garota desconhecida, com os já conhecidos passos "impetuosos", abrindo sua mochila. A garota desencostou-se da parede e direcionou-lhe um lindo sorriso, ao notar que ele estava procurando algo. Parecia que ela já tinha o conhecimento da caixa que era mantida em uma das mãos de Stratford, enquanto o mesmo tratava de fechar sua mochila de estilo militar.

"Duo!" – deu alguns passos em sua direção – "Eu estava te esperando. Espero que você tenha gostado."

"Não posso aceitar." – disse Duo, estendendo-lhe a caixa vermelha em formato de coração com detalhes brancos.

Mesmo ao longe puderam notar a decepção estampada no rosto daquela menina. Poderiam dizer que até sentiram pena. A forma insensível como a qual ele havia se portado perante ela era humilhante. Parecia que ela estava lhe oferecendo migalhas de pão e o seu orgulho não permitia aceitar. Em pensar que há alguns segundos atrás ela estava tão bonita com aquele sorriso nos lábios e agora, tão cabisbaixa por causa daquela muralha chamada Stratford.

"Por que não!?" – indagou, ignorando a caixa que lhe era estendida.

"Não quero alimentar suas fantasias e lhe dar esperanças." – respondeu secamente como de costume.

"Mas tenho plena consciência de nossa atual situação." – tentou argumentar.

Balançaram a cabeça em sinal de negação. Parecia até que aquela garota não conhecia a reputação de Duo. Em pensar que cinco garotas desistiram antes de mesmo de tentar e agora, a garota que eles tanto procuravam estava ali – diante daquele garoto insuportável – fazendo o trabalho que eles queriam sem levar nada em troca. Já estavam começando a gostar dela, antes mesmo de conhecê-la.

"Não, você não tem." – afirmou, pegando uma das mãos da loira, pondo a caixa nela. Afastou-se em seguida. – "Está tomada pelo sentimento de atração. Ninguém em sã consciência se apaixonaria por minha pessoa."

Quatre e Wufei se entreolharam e concordaram. Ao menos quanto a isso Duo era sensato. Era uma pessoa intragável. Talvez até para si próprio, já que tinha a consciência. Quem estava tomado pela loucura era ela, pois mesmo depois do gelo que havia recebido – e parecia receber sempre, pois deviam se conhecer há mais tempo pelo tom da conversa –, não desistia. Essa sim era uma garota guerreira!

"Mas eu não sou ninguém. Eu sou Silvia Noventa! Lembre-se sempre disso." – declarou em alto e bom tom, estufando o peito.

"Eu sei." – parou seu trajeto, voltando-se para a garota – "É por isso não dei um fim a sua impertinência. Por respeito." – explicou, levantando as sobrancelhas em sinal de altivez.

"Respeito!?" – indagou, apontando para o próprio peito – "Você está ignorando o que estou sentindo e se deixando levar pelo sentimento de pena." – não tinha a obrigação de participar daquele escândalo que já estava chamando a atenção de quem passava. Deu-lhe as costas. – "Duo! Volte aqui!"

"Eu já te disse. Nunca joguei nesse time!"

"Não dê as costas para mim, DUO STRATFORD!" – gritou já sem paciência, nas pontas dos pés, com os punhos fechados junto as laterais de seu corpo.

"O que ele quis dizer com "nunca joguei nesse time"?" – indagou Quatre a Wufei.

"Eu vou saber!?" – respondeu o outro, dando de ombros.

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, 27 novembro de 2004. 


	5. Capítulo 5

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ  
**_Arashi Kaminari _

**Capítulo 5 **

Guardou o celular na bolsa, enquanto caminhava em direção as escadas da entrada da casa dos Stratford. Passou a mão pelo cabelo ajeitando a franja, que insistia em sair do lugar. Apertou a campainha e esperou que alguém atendesse. Sem demora, a irmã caçula de Duo apareceu, com seu vestido floral cor-de-rosa.

"Olá. O Duo est�?" – perguntou Sally.

"Infelizmente sim. Deseja que eu o chame?"

"Não, não." – o tom usado pela garota não foi do seu agrado. Respondeu da mesma forma – "Eu só vim até aqui perguntar se ele estava."

"Agora eu entendo porque vivem juntos. Se merecem!"

"Eu não respondo a sua ousadia porque é irmã do meu melhor amigo."

"Melhor amigo?" – ironizou.

Estranhou a demora da irmã. Olhou para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede da cozinha. Pelo horário, Sally já deveria ter chegado. Caminhou até a entrada, enquanto secava um prato com um pano bordado com o dia da semana.

"Quem é, Mariméia?" – indagou Duo, recebendo como resposta um aceno de Sally – "Demorou, hein! Entra."

Deu passagem para a jovem, levando-a até a cozinha. Voltou seu olhar a irmã e fuzilou-a, enquanto Mariméia fazia uma carranca. Odiava quando Mariméia destratava Sally. Parecia que ela queria descontar toda a raiva que sentia por ele sobre ela. Desejava apenas que ela aprendesse a ter modos e atendesse seus convidados com educação. Já seria o bastante para não terem mais problemas.

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso controlar as frases proferidas por aquela boca." – pediu Duo, assim que entrou no cômodo aonde Sally estava.

"Não se preocupe. Não aconteceu nada."

"Quer me enganar?" – indagou, guardando os pratos secos no armário – "Eu convivo com aquele projeto de perua vinte e quatro horas por dia. Aceita as desculpas ou prefere continuar negando?"

"Tudo bem, eu desisto. Mas não deve se culpar pelas atitudes impensadas da sua irmã."

"De certa forma eu sou culpado." – declarou Duo, apoiado sobre a bancada de madeira – "Mas, mudando de assunto, posso saber por que demorou?"

"Sentiu minha falta, ó grande Duo?" – brincou Sally, apoiando o queixo nas palmas das mãos.

"Espero que não tenha estado embrenhada com um pobre ser com ausência cerebral."

"Eu adoro as suas carrancas de ciúmes." – brincou mais uma vez, enquanto Duo acomodava-se numa cadeira – "Não. Eu tive que passar na loja de uma tia e levar umas coisas que minha mãe pediu para ela. Eu teria te avisado, caso você tivesse um celular." – alfinetou, lembrando-o que um _bip_ não era um dos melhores meios de comunicação.

"Não, obrigado. Eu não desejo uma coleira eletrônica. Aprecio minha liberdade."

"Soube que você foi expulso da aula do senhor Morgan novamente." – comentou, mudando de assunto.

"Isso é uma novidade para você?"

"Não, assim como também não é novidade que você me dirá que não teve culpa."

"E eu não tive. Ele sempre me repreende por minhas opiniões bem construídas. Creio até que esteja com medo de perder seu estimado emprego para um mero aluno. Mas a questão é que as pessoas tendem a não dizer exatamente o que pensam e eu faço justamente ao contrário, causando um incômodo comum a todos. Gosto de exercer minha liberdade de expressão e não deixar que alguém me cale com suas declarações opressoras."

"Duo para presidente!" – ironizou.

"Não chega a tanto. Sendo dono do meu próprio nariz, já estarei satisfeito."

"Enfim, uma declaração humilde." – comentou, batendo palmas.

"Está dizendo que não sou humilde?"

"Quem sou eu para acusar-te de tal coisa?"

oOo

"Boa tarde, a Janet estÿ... Sim, obrigado."

Aquela era a sua primeira ligação. Juntamente com Quatre, tiveram a idéia de ligarem para todas as pessoas que estavam no caderno de telefones de Wufei, afim de achar uma que pudesse dar mais detalhes sobre a garota que haviam visto com Duo naquela tarde.

Depois de alguns segundos, a voz feminina inundou o canal auditivo do chinês.

_"Alô?"_

"Oi Janet, tudo bem? Aqui é o Wufei..."

_"Wufei?"_

"Do áudio visual."

Do outro lado da linha, a garota desligou assim que ouviu a voz masculina lhe respondendo. Não acreditava que o garoto havia tido a ousadia de ligar aquela hora da tarde para lhe perguntar não se sabe o quê. Desligou sem perdão.

Wufei ficou parado com o fone em seu ouvido. O que havia dito de errado? A linha deveria ter caído. Só podia. Quatre observou a expressão embasbacada do amigo com o fone em sua mão, enquanto fitava-o. A garota havia desligado na cara dele.

"O que houve?" – perguntou Quatre, por via das dúvidas.

"A linha deve ter caído."

"Experimenta não dizer de onde você é."

Não discutiu. Apenas deu um conselho e sentou-se em seguida no parapeito da janela do quarto. Seria um longo fim de tarde, se todos que atendessem Wufei respondessem de tal forma.

E assim foram longas duas horas tentando. O caderno de telefone já estava perto do fim, quando Wufei lembrou-se de um amigo que era bem popular no colégio. Pegou o celular e procurou pelo nome. Quatre espiou o _display_ e viu o nome DJ escrito. Nem imaginava o porquê do nome...

O chinês discou no telefone que estava em sua mão, o número gravado na memória do celular. Chamou três vezes antes de atenderem.

"Boa noite, eu poderia falar com o Adam?"

_"É ele, Wufei." _– respondeu o garoto, com um descaso contido.

"E aí cara? Como vai?"

_"Você me viu hoje, por que tá perguntando isso? Fumou é?"_

"Não..."

_"O que você quer saber?" _– indagou Adam, sem rodeios.

"O quê?" – fingiu-se de desentendido.

_"Você não liga a toa. Quer pedir algum favor."_

"Você acha que eu faria isso?"

_"E você acha que eu não te conheço?" _– rebateu o jovem do outro lado da linha.

"Ah, eu desisto. Tudo bem. Então me faz um favor?"

_"Não!" _– falou de forma séria, desatando o riso em seguida – "_Tô brincando! Faço. Mas você fica me devendo."_

Olhou para Quatre, que ouvia tudo pelo _viva voz_, numa muda fala que acertaria contas com o árabe depois. Nem sabia o motivo de estar ajudando o novato. Havia o conhecido há dois dias e já estavam super grudados. Talvez o fizesse porque não tinha muitos amigos e Quatre nunca o fazia sentir-se para baixo, sem falar que o árabe lembrava muito a si mesmo nos primeiros dias de aula. Totalmente perdido em meio a multidão do novo colégio.

"Cara, tem uma garota no colégio..."

_"Pedindo ajuda para conquistar uma garota. Tá malz, hein!"_

"Não, eu não quero sair com ela. Eu não a conheço e nem sei de qual turma ela é. O nome dela é alguma coisa Noventa."

_"O quê? A Noventa? Silvia Noventa?"_

"Essa aí mesmo!" – vibrou com Quatre, ao saberem que Adam conhecia a garota.

_"Desiste cara. Ela é gamada no Stratford. Nunca vi uma garota com tamanho_ _mau gosto."_

"É por isso mesmo que preciso falar com ela."

_"Por que? Achou a fórmula que faz o Stratford parar de ser um nojento?" _

"Ainda não. Mas nossos cientistas estão procurando por ela." – brincou, referindo-se ao grupo de química do colégio, que passava o dia enclausurado no laboratório – "Sério cara. Sabe de qual turma ela é?"

_"Ela é do segundo ano, mas não sei de qual turma."_

"Qual é, cara? Você é um dos caras mais badalados do colégio."

_"Se você acha que ser chamado de DJ, ao invés do próprio nome é ser badalado,_ _sua concepção da palavra "popular" está totalmente errada. "_

"Tàmas o fato é que todos te conhecem, apesar de não lembrarem ou nem saberem seu nome. Você deve ter algo aí."

_"Você tá desesperado, hein! Vou ver aqui. _– disse Adam, enquanto procurava na sua lista de contatos eletrônica – _Silvia Noventa, Silvia Noventa. Achei. Tenho o e-mail do comunicador dela. Pode ser?"_

"Claro, passa!"

oOo

"O jantar já está pronto, Mariméia."

Parou de ler uma reportagem da revista "Cosmo", que falava sobre as novas tendências da moda, assim que ouviu a voz da amiga de seu irmão. Era só o que faltava. Ter duas babás além do seu pai. Ninguém merecia aquilo! Abaixou a revista e respirou fundo, antes de responder com a voz mais cínica que possível.

"Eu não estou com fome, obrigada."

Não insistiu. Sendo amiga de Duo desde o primeiro ano secundário, sabia que não era bom mexer com os ânimos da família Stratford. Todos tinham um quê de loucos, mas eram ótimas pessoas quando não estavam estressados.

Voltava para a cozinha, quando reparou numa foto sobre o aparador do corredor. Não lembrava dela naquele lugar. Aproximou-se e viu um Duo super sorridente, ao lado de uma Mariméia bangela e um Treize feliz da vida. Aquela foto era uma raridade, já que os três viviam as turras desde que conheceu Duo. Aqueles foram os bons tempos da família.

Havia escutado certa vez Duo, durante um desabafo, dizer que tudo havia começado a dar errado quando a mãe deles os havia deixado. Ele estava tão mal naquele dia, que não teve coragem de perguntar o que havia acontecido. Apenas confortou-o. Nunca mais o viu naquele estado. Nunca mais viu uma lágrima sequer deixar aqueles belos olhos violetas e muito menos um belo sorriso como daquela foto, brotar nos lábios do rapaz. Esperava apenas que Duo encontrasse alguém em que pudesse confiar e partilhar tudo o que sentia, porque sabia que mesmo parecendo forte perante os outros, seu amigo era uma rocha em fragmentação.

"Ela disse que não tem fome." – informou a Duo, assim que entrou na cozinha.

"Isso é o que veremos." – Duo desafiou – "MARIMÉIA!"

Bufou, jogando a revista em cima do sofá. Ergueu-se de má vontade. Odiava quando Duo fazia show, principalmente perante as visitas. Enervava-se toda vez que tal fato ocorria.

"Dá para parar de gritar. Odeio quando grita meu nome como se eu fosse uma criança."

"Então pare de agir como se fosse uma." – repreendeu-a – "O jantar está na mesa. Podem se servir."

"E o senhor Stratford?" – indagou Sally, acomodando-se.

"No trabalho. Talvez chegue mais tarde." – respondeu Duo, logo notando o olhar da irmã – "O que foi?"

"Nada. Eu só estava olhando vocês dois."

Sally e Duo entreolharam-se, antes de Duo se pronunciar novamente.

"Isso nós percebemos."

"Vocês são namorados?"

"Você viu alguma língua ir parar dentro de outra boca aqui? Acho que a resposta é não, então." – respondeu Sally, abobada com a pergunta. Era amiga há tanto tempo de Duo e agora que a irmã dele vinha perguntar uma besteira daquelas.

"Sei lá. Vocês são tão estranhos. Não me espantaria se namorassem sem se beijarem."

"Você não vai conseguir. Desista." – disse Duo, já sabendo onde sua irmã queria chegar.

"Você tá falando do quê?"

"Donner. Você não vai sair com ele. Esqueça!"

"Você não pode controlar minha vida, Duo Stratford." – explodiu Mariméia, levantando-se da mesa.

"Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"É simples. O senhor da casa aboliu a antiga regra e instaurou outra. Na nova constituição que rege a nossa moradia, essa jovenzinha só pode namorar, quando eu quiser namorar. Isso é, não teremos problemas com ela tão cedo, porque tão cedo eu não irei me relacionar."

"Claro! Você nem sabe o significado da palavra relação na prática!" – Mariméia alfinetou-o, com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa.

"Ei, pessoal. Menos." – pediu Sally, vendo que a situação não estava nada boa.

"Não se intrometa que isso é assunto de família." – Mariméia repreendeu Sally, apontando um dedo para a jovem loira.

"Peça desculpas." – ordenou Duo, levantando-se da mesa já sem paciência alguma.

"O quê?"

"Peça desculpas, Mariméia."

"Eu não irei pedir porcaria nenhuma." – respondeu, saindo da cozinha.

"Não me faça forçá-la."

"Irá usar o poder dos homens da era da pedra, me arrastando pelo cabelo até fazer sua vontade."

"Se fôr preciso." – afirmou Duo, discutindo com a irmã no corredor.

"Duo!"

O barulho da porta se abrindo e dos passos elegantes passando por ela foram-se ouvidos. Ambos voltaram a atenção para a entrada e encontraram o médico da família chegando com sua mala de couro sintético. Entreolharam-se rapidamente, antes de retomarem a discussão do ponto aonde haviam parado.

"Cheguei, aborrecentes!" – cumprimentou Treize, nem percebendo que os filhos estavam prestes a se matarem.

"Bem na hora. O Duo está se tornando um tirano, pai."

"Tornando-me? Até semana passada eu era um ditador."

"Viu? Eu não agüento mais."

Colocou sua mala sobre o chão, sentindo uma pequena pontada no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. Era sempre assim. Chegava de um dia cansativo de trabalho, pensando que tudo estava bem em casa. Um passo e todos os problemas vinham em sua direção. Não havia um dia sequer que não tivesse que apartar as brigas dos filhos. Como discutiam!

"O que... O que está acontecendo aqui?" – indagou o pai aos filhos, notando a presença da amiga do filho ao fundo – "Ol�, senhorita Po."

"Oi. Os dois estão discutindo porque a Mariméia quer namorar e o Duo não."

"Não acredito. Eu já fiz a regra para não termos mais problemas."

"Não, o senhor está acabando com minha vida com essas suas regras!" – acusou Mariméia.

"Não, ele está preservando o seu futuro." – Duo repreendeu-a.

"E o que você sabe sobre futuro? Você nem terá um!"

"Chega!" – intercedeu o pai, cansado daquele falatório todo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de continuar – "Mariméia, para o quarto. Duo, você fica. Quero conversar com você. Desculpe-me Sally, mas a noite termina aqui."

"Sim, claro. Até amanhã, Duo." – despediu-se Sally.

"Que saco!" – reclamou Mariméia, antes de subir as escadas.

"Rapaz..."

"Não comece. Eu não irei escutar dessa vez, porque eu não deixarei que o senhor regule a minha vida." – declarou Duo, pegando um casaco em cima do sof�, saindo de casa em seguida.

"Duo! Volte aqui, rapazinho!"

oOo

Havia passado do horário do jantar e nada da garota aparecer _online_. Quatre já estava cansado de jogar a mesma bolinha várias vezes consecutivas no alvo atrás da porta do quarto de Wufei. Esperar uma garota entrar na internet, era mais entediante do que esperar uma se arrumar. E isso ele sabia bem. Tendo várias irmãs...

Wufei, por sua vez, respondia a uma ou outra mensagem, enquanto lia um livro de história recostado numa confortável cadeira. Entretido em sua leitura, nem havia notado que o tempo já havia passado e que Quatre arrumava suas coisas para ir embora. Tinham aula no dia seguinte e ele não queria perder a hora. Sem falar que desejava tentar fugir das inevitáveis perguntas sobre seu atraso.

"Ela não vai conectar." – afirmou Quatre, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro de Wufei, interrompendo a leitura dele – "Deixa isso aí. Amanhã procuramos por ela no colégio."

Preparava-se para partir, quando ouviu o chamado de Wufei.

"Ei, espera."

Na tela do computador, uma nova janela mostrava a mensagem que eles tanto desejavam ler. Sorriram por antecipação.

_**90 reasons says **Quem e vc?_

"Responde, cara!" – disse Quatre.

_**Left/Right says **somos amigos do duo._

_**90 reasons says **rs Piada! duo naum tem amigos._

Riram juntos. A garota poderia estar apaixonada pelo insuportável, mas ao menos ainda não havia sido cegada pela paixão. Estavam gostando cada vez mais de Noventa.

_**Left/Right says **somos quase.. right: o meu amigo left ta afim d sair c/ a mana do nojento mas a gnt precisa enrolar a fera 1º_

_**90 reasons says **e o q eu tenho a ver c/ isso?_

_**Left/Right says **sabemos q vc ta afim dele. C ele sair c/ alguem a mana dele tbm pode sair. entendeu?_

_**90 reasons says **axu q s. vcs querem m ajudar. e isso?_

_**Left/Right **says isso. Garota esperta._

_**90 reasons says **obrigada. : - ) mas n sei em q poderao m ajudar. O duo nao e uma pessoa facil_

Mais um ponto para ela. Estavam até com dúvidas sobre a garota. Parecia que ela enxergava mesmo os defeitos do Duo. Ela devia estar brincando ou era outra pessoa se passando por ela. Será que ela era hermafrodita?

_**Left/Right says **nos sabemos. os vimos hj._

_**90 reasons says **aonde?_

_**Left/Right says **no patio do colegio._

_**90 reasons says **vcs não querem sacanear o duo e estao m usando, não ne?_

_**Left/Right says **claro q n. so estamos matando 2 coelhos c/ uma cajadada so._

_**90 reasons says **uhh... fikei interessada. Contem +..._

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 20 de março de 2005._

**Nota da Autora: ** _Para quem já viu o filme, mas não lembra, essa capítulo inteiro não existe nele! _

_Queria agradecer a todos que leram, mais ainda àqueles que comentaram. Um abraço para as sempre presentes, Serennity Le Fay, Pipe, Brazinha e Bela Youkai._

_Valeu pelo puxão de orelha Fabi Maxwell! _

_Desculpem-me pelos erros grotescos, mas a culpa ainda é do ff . net ._

_No meu profile está a lista das fanfics que estarei atualizando. Infelizmente, terei que deixar algumas de lado, para o melhor andamento de todas. Verifiquem, por favor._


	6. Capítulo 6

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

**Capítulo 6 **

Remexeu-se na cama e sentiu calor ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos encontrando uma cabeleira loira sobre um dos seus travesseiros. Levantou um pouco o cobertor e encontrou suas pernas entrelaçadas com outro par de pernas. Passou a mão pela coxa da pessoa ao seu lado, procurando as partes íntimas.

"Tarado desde de manhã!"

Voltou seu olhar a cabeleira, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos. Trowa retribuiu o sorriso genuíno da garota com um sorriso falso. Odiava acordar com alguém do seu lado. Principalmente no seu quarto.

Beijou sua vizinha e levantou-se da cama. Caminhou nu até a sua suíte, sendo acompanhado por sua parceira. Transaram ali mesmo, debaixo do chuveiro, sem nenhuma proteção. Não suportava a idéia de usar preservativo, ainda mais com virgens.

Pensando bem, a garota não era mais virgem há quase duas semanas. Havia conseguido dobrá-la e finalmente teve sua tão desejada noite de sexo com a então virgem. Ele adorava uma.

Pegou sua mochila e desceram. Passou pela sala, cumprimentando sua mãe e saiu em seguida. Despediu-se da garota na porta da cozinha, deixando-a desapontada.

Esperava que ele a aguardasse na frente da casa, enquanto entrava em casa sem que ninguém a visse, mudasse de roupa e saísse, para levá-la ao colégio. Sabia que o belo garoto não prestava, mas nada podia fazer. Era apenas mais uma das milhares de garotas apaixonadas por ele.

oOo

Bastou subir sobre uma carteira e posicionar o ventilador, para que a confusão estivesse feita. Como de costume, os alunos sentados no meio da sala discutiam com os que estavam no final. A mesma discussão sem sentido de todos as santas sextas.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e pôs suas folhas com anotações sobre a mesa. Estava impossível dar aula para aquele grupo em especial. Não que tivesse problemas com ele, mas sempre ouvia reclamações de outros professores quanto a alguns alunos.

Encostou-se numa das paredes da sala, esperando o desenrolar da história e que alguém percebesse que estavam atrapalhando o aprendizado.

A parte do grupo da frente que estava com calor, com a reação dos colegas que estavam no final, viraram o outro ventilador para o seu lado. Uma outra discussão começava, agora entre os próprios alunos da frente. As vozes começaram a ficar alteradas e a trocar ironia e sarcasmo.

Um aluno, indignado, levantou-se e colocou o ventilador na posição anterior, fazendo com que o papel que estava atrás dele saísse da posição e com o vento, entrasse em contato com as hélices, sendo despedaçado. Em meio a risos e mais ofensas, o mesmo aluno que protagonizou a primeira ação que desencadeou todas as outras, levantou-se cheio de raiva, pegou outro papel e colocou-o no mesmo lugar que o anterior, posicionando o ventilador para trás novamente.

"Quero ver quem é macho agora de virar esse ventilador! Já vou avisando que vai levar tiro!" – brincou Owen, descendo da cadeira, fazendo com que a discussão entre os alunos da frente cessasse.

"Ah, que droga!" – reclamou a patricinha Courtney, que antes tinha o ventilador virado para a sua direção – "Se estão com calor, venham para a frente."

"Se você está com calor, vem para trás." – rebateu Owen.

E enquanto as discussões recomeçavam, mais acaloradas a cada momento, Courtney levantou-se e pediu licença ao professor para sair da sala. O grupo do fundo, preocupado em discutir com os alunos que estavam no meio, nem percebeu a saída da garota mimada.

Escutava as reclamações e divertia-se mais e mais. A cada momento a "troca de elogios" ficava mais engraçada. Heero sentiu alguém lhe cutucar as costas. Voltou-se ao amigo e parceiro das aulas de biologia, que estava atrás de si. Olhou para uma pichação que o amigo apontava em sua mesa. Riu com a inscrição. Reparou numa amiga de Courtney, que discutia com uma garota do fundo. Realmente, Courtney e ela encaixavam-se perfeitamente na citação.

_"Se as putas da minha escola ganhassem dinheiro, minha escola seria o banco central"_

Logo a porta se abriu e Travis – um aluno imensamente gordo – passou por ela, sendo seguido pela patricinha. O coordenador colocou a sua cabeça para dentro da sala, observando os alunos. Em seguida, entrou com um aluno de outro grupo. Sorriu sem parar para todos. Na verdade, procurava por um aluno em especial.

Caminhou por entre as fileiras de carteiras e subiu numa delas, puxando o fio do ventilador da tomada, causando inúmeras reclamações, que aumentaram quando desligou o ventilador da frente também.

Voltou-se mais uma vez aos alunos e sorriu. Fechou um sorriso de supetão, começando seu sermão.

"Satisfeitos? Agora todos estão em igualdade. Fácil, não?"

"Isso não é justo, Paul!" – começou Hanna – "Eles ficaram um tempo e meio com dois ventiladores virados para eles."

"O ventilador já estava assim quando chegamos na sala." – Courtney informou ao coordenador, querendo irritar a garota do fundo.

"Metade do tempo para eles e a outra metade para nós: isso seria igualdade." – continuou Hanna, sem abalar-se.

"Acabou." – sentenciou o coordenador, já cansado – "Espero não ser chamado para acabar com bobeiras. Vocês já são adultos o suficiente para brigarem por besteiras." – disse, voltando-se para um garoto que estava sentado na última carteiras de uma das fileiras – "E quanto a você, meu jovem Owen, eu só tenho um aviso. Se você é bandido, você está no local errado. Isso aqui é uma escola. Quer dar tiro, dê eles quando estiver com seus amigos. Se você acha que é alguma coisa no Bronx ou em qualquer lugar, o problema é seu. Eu sou muito mais conhecidos nesses lugares do que você. Vou até procurar saber se você é algo importante por lá. Porque pelo o que me consta, você é nada. Dessa vez passa, da próxima você recebe uma anotação na sua ficha que irá acompanhá-lo para o resto da vida e tenho certeza que você irá odiá-la. Estamos entendidos?" – indagou para a turma, recebendo uma resposta positiva – "Ótimo. Desculpe e obrigado professor." – terminou, antes de retirar-se com o aluno do outro grupo, ignorando um chamado de Hanna.

Nem um segundo se passou e toda a discussão voltou novamente. Cada um culpando, ofendendo e gritando com o outro. Aquilo só podia ser um vício. O professor continuou sentado, esperando a colaboração da turma.

"Por causa de uns, todos pagam o pato. Ninguém merece!" – comentou Louise, sentada no canto oposto ao de Owen.

"Que merda! Por causa da Courtney todos estão sem ventilador." – reclamou Hanna.

"Uiii!" – atiçou a turma.

"Joga milho!" – gritou Evan, o garoto da pichação.

"Não pronuncie meu nome, porque você não é digna de pronunciá-lo." – rebateu Courtney, já sem paciência com Hanna.

"Ooohhh!" – a turma atiçou mais.

"Joga mais milho!" – gritou Louise, depois de ler a inscrição na mesa de Evan.

"Milho, millho, milho, milho!" – sacaneou a turma.

"Digna o caramba! Você pensa que é quem? Vai procurar saber se seu peito tá no lugar, sua perdida!" – Hanna ofendeu-a intencionalmente. Já estava cansada daquela piranha que se fingia de santa perante os professores e o coordenador.

"Olha aqui...Eu não estou falando com você." – Hanna cortou-a.

"Mas eu estou..."

"Cala a boca!" – Hanna mandou, esperando com que a garota se calasse. Quando percebeu a garota abrir a boca novamente, não esperou. Gritou. – "EU ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA!"

"Ehhh! Espiga! Espiga de milho!" – gritou Heero, entrando na brincadeira.

As discussões demoraram um pouco mais e muitas outras ofensas foram trocadas. Nunca pensou que o vocabulário de um adolescente fosse tão extenso. Pegou um livro e bateu na mesa.

"Acabaram a discussão?" – perguntou o professor, fazendo com que todos ficassem calados – "Assim está melhor. Eu quero dizer que o problema dos ventiladores deve ser discutido com a coordenação, porque realmente a sala é quente, mas quanto a minha aula, eu quero avisar que a próxima não terá essa algazarra toda. Espero que tenham aproveitado o bastante hoje." – avisou, pegando seu livro em seguida – "Continuando de onde eu havia parado..."

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 2 de abril de 2005. _

**Nota da Autora: ** _Esse capítulo está tosco, mas eu não resisti em publicá-lo. Primeiramente porque o pessoal estava perguntando quando o Heero entraria na história, sendo que ele apareceu no primeiro e no segundo capítulo. E segundo, porque o Trowa e o Heero realmente não apareceram muito e como minha turmaontem (sim, ontem, eu estudo aos sábados ) deu espetáculo, tive a idéia de adaptá-lo (não fielmente, porque senão daria folhas e folhas) para essa fanfiction. Espero que não me matem. Aguardo críticas brabas quanto a esse capítulo!_

_Agradecimentos ao Vlazak, que foi o criador da frase "Se as putas da minha escola ganhassem dinheiro, a minha escola seria o Banco Central"._

_**Pipe:** Eu vi o filme nesse dia que você citou, mas eu não estava com inspiração no dia. Por isso postei uma semana depois. Mas tirando sua dúvida, além do puxão de orelha que eu levei, também escrevi porque o filme passou na televisão. Não foi coincidência, não! Rs_

_**Serennity LeFay:** Obrigada! Eu pensei que não iriam gostar porque não existia no filme e eu não sabia se conseguiria criar falas aos pés das proferidas pela querida megera domada._

_**Ilia-chan:** Eu ainda não tive chance de ler o livro, mas adorei a novela e o filme também. Acredita que eu me identifico bastante com a Catarina assim como você? Realmente eu não poderei seguir o mesmo caminho do filme, já que ele não é yaoi, mas eu estou fazendo o possível para que os perfis dos personagens não fiquem descaracterizados. Quanto as suas dúvidas, no momento não posso respondê-las. Obrigada por compreender minha situação. _


	7. Capítulo 7

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

**Capítulo 7 **

Havia levado mais um de seus sermões diários pelo atraso. Seus dias úteis sempre começavam com uma bronca de sua progenitora, algum comentário de sua vizinha sobre como sua mãe o educava e com uma chamada pelo atraso no colégio. Achava até que se uma das três coisas não ocorresse em seu dia, aquele deveria ser um sinal que algo estava muito errado.

Assim que o sinal bateu, colocou o caderno dentro da mochila e saiu da sala de aula, encontrando o corredor apinhado de adolescentes. Seguiu o caminho até a lanchonete. Por sorte, parecia que o pessoal não estava com fome, já que a área não estava cheia como de costume.

Pegou uma bandeja juntamente com um prato e entrou na fila. Que dia era? Segunda? Era o dia do pior cardápio do colégio, mas pela fome que estava, por ora iria engolir a gororoba que estivessem servindo.

Esbarrou em Courtney na fila e pediu desculpas. Ela apenas mediu-o de cima a baixo, sem pudores, e virou a cara, ignorando-o. Não queria tomar partido de ninguém em uma briga que não era sua, mas Courtney bem que merecia ter levado uns tapas de Hanna. Ela era muita cheia de si, achando que era o centro do mundo e que todos os homens caíam aos seus pés. Rainha da merda ela era.

Balançou a cabeça, não dando importância a patricinha que se direcionava a uma das mesas do local. Não queria ter mais problemas tão cedo. Principalmente com alguém que não lhe fazia falta alguma.

Terminou de fazer sua bandeja e logo procurou por uma mesa. Infelizmente a única mesa vaga era uma perto da garota e de suas amiguinhas. Fingiu que não as conhecia quando passou, mas pôde escutar claramente quando Courtney contou para a mais _rodada_ do colégio, sobre a briga que havia acontecido na sexta. E o pior era que a tal fez questão de frisar que não havia avançado sobre Hanna, porque tinha pena da garota ser _sapatão_.

Nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que aquela garota além de ser interesseira e fútil, era uma preconceituosa e mentirosa de carteirinha. Ignorou o que elas continuaram a fofocar em seguida, quando percebeu que uma inimiga declarada de Courtney havia escutado o que elas estavam falando. Saiu de onde estava. Aquela história ainda iria render.

oOo

Após conhecer os dois loucos com quem havia conversado via internet, começou a pensar em mil e um planos junto com eles para atrair a atenção de Duo. Mas nada parecia dar certo.

Na segunda havia ido ao colégio com uma blusa branca justa, mostrando todo o contorno de sua barriga e de seus seios, uma saia estilo indiana azul e um chinelo de plataforma. Esperava que soasse bem casual e que com isso, Duo reparasse nela, mas essa foi apenas uma das inúmeras decepções que teve desde que pusera os olhos sobre o garoto de trança.

Na terça pagou a um garoto para colocar uma carta anônima em seu armário num momento que Duo visse. Fez questão de abri-la no pátio, quando Duo estava próximo. Mesmo depois de ler a carta em voz alta e de todas as meninas suspirarem com as palavras eloqüentes, Duo não expressou nenhum sentimento a não a sua característica indiferença.

Na quarta mandou uma caixa de bombons para si mesma com um cartão simples e com poucas palavras, dizendo ter sido mandado pelo mesmo admirador secreto do dia anterior. Dividiu a caixa com as amigas e deu um para Duo, que apenas agradeceu seu gesto.

Na quinta Wufei e Quatre ficaram mandando mensagens para o celular dela e ligando de cinco em cinco minutos, para mostrar a Duo o quanto Silvia era desejada. Mas nada parecia ter efeito sobre o garoto. Havia algo de errado. Será que já havia alguma garota na parada que eles não sabiam?

Aquela seria última tentativa. Duo estava se saindo um cara mais difícil do que o normal. Compraram flores e as enviaram para Silvia, sem que ela soubesse. Pediram para que fossem entregues pontualmente no horário do intervalo.

Mas o que eles não previram, foi que Silvia pensasse que havia sido Duo quem estava lhe mandando o buquê. Quando a loira viu o garoto se aproximando com as rosas vermelhas, agarrou-se a ele e colou seus lábios aos deles em frente a todo o pátio do colégio.

Largou-o quando sentiu-se satisfeita e com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Mesmo encarando a expressão interrogativa e assustada de Duo, não parou de sorrir nenhum instante, até pegar as flores das mãos do garoto com certo desespero, enquanto dizia que o amava e que estava muito contente ele correspondê-la. Seu sorriso fechou-se de imediato quando percebeu que as flores haviam sido mandadas pelo admirador secreto.

Seu rosto contraiu-se num choro sufocado. Cheia de raiva, xingou todos palavrões possíveis, enquanto estraçalhava as rosas com os pés. Duo, paralisado, apenas olhava com espanto tal cena. Nunca havia visto a garota em plena TPM. O que não esperava, era que uma garota passasse com um copo de refrigerante e Silvia, cheia de raiva, jogasse o conteúdo em seu rosto.

Aquilo já era o bastante. Ninguém ousava recusá-la. Ainda mais milhares de vezes. Nunca deveria se humilhar perante pessoa alguma. Essa era uma lei para a família Noventa. Uma lei de como proteger o próprio orgulho. Duo que a aguardasse.

oOo

Chegou em casa e encontrou a porta trancada. Estranhou. Pensava que a sua irmã estaria em casa àquela hora. Procurou pela chave nos bolsos de sua calça e abriu a porta.

Ligou a luz e encontrou um bilhete pregado na parede perto do aparelho de telefone. Um recado de Mariméia avisando que estava na casa de Mandella. Estranhou novamente. As duas não paravam em casa. Costumavam ir ao shopping desperdiçar dinheiro em peças de roupas que não usavam mais do que duas vezes. Alguma coisa estava errada naquela história. Mas não iria ficar se preocupando. Tinha mais o que fazer no momento.

Estava estudando na sala, quando ouviu o barulho da maçaneta da porta principal. Esperou pela aparição de seu pai ou de sua irmã. O recém-chegado caminhou até a sala, cumprimentando o filho assim que passou por ele para deixar sua maleta sobre a mesa. Estranhou não ouvir nenhuma reclamação ou discussão de seus filhos.

"O que houve com vocês? Os motivos para brigarem acabaram?" – o pai brincou, verificando as chamadas em seu celular.

"Na verdade não. Nem ao menos vi Mariméia hoje. Ela deixou um bilhete avisando que está na casa da amiga dela." – comentou Duo, estirado sobre o sofá, revisando um trabalho.

"Ah, Deus!" – exclamou Treize, batendo a mão contra a testa – "Eu esqueci totalmente. Ela já havia me avisado que iria a festa da Mandella."

"O quê? O senhor deixou Mariméia ir a uma festa?" – um perplexo Duo indagou, sentando-se no sofá e esquecendo as folhas em sua mão.

"O que tem demais, Duo?" – perguntou Treize, não entendendo a reação do filho, enquanto colocava o celular para recarregar – "Não sou um pai tão ruim quanto vocês pensam. Além do mais é a comemoração de aniversário da melhor amiga dela. Não tem perigo, provavelmente os pais da Mandella estarão lá."

Duo bufou. Seu pai não poderia ser tão ingênuo. Deitou-se novamente no sofá e fingiu voltar a ler seu trabalho.

"A menos que uma sagitariana faça anos em janeiro, os pais da amiguinha da Mandella provavelmente estarão em casa." – Duo soltou seu veneno ao ver o pai entrar no corredor e se dirigir a cozinha. Contou até três.

"Você disse sagitário?" – gritou o pai da cozinha, passando rapidamente por Duo em seguida – "Mariméia tem muito a me explicar."

oOo

A festa de Mandella prometia ser a melhor do ano. Aproveitando uma viagem dos pais, Mandella chamou alguns amigos que automaticamente chamaram outros e assim sucessivamente. A casa estava lotada e a festa deveria varar a noite. Apenas tinha que tomar cuidado o som para não incomodar os vizinhos, já que sua irmã estava aproveitando a festa com o namorado, sem a preocupação de seus pais saberem. O namoro era proibido. O namorado havia sido expulso do colégio militar e não era o que os pais poderiam chamar de genro perfeito.

Já havia rolado de tudo. Desde as músicas alternativas, para agradar todas as tribos, até o pedido hip hop. Garotas de biquínis dançando em rodas, com coreografias eróticas, atiçando a imaginação dos garotos.

Donner e seus amigos foram a loucura quando quatro meninas que formavam uma roda, dividiram-se em duplas e dançaram coladas uma a outra. Esfregando todas as partes do corpo no da parceira de dança. As pernas entre outro par de pernas, os seios se encontrando com o vai e vem, as bundas quando em fila. Aquilo estava sendo o paraíso na terra.

Aproveitando a leva de penetras que entraram na festa, Wufei e Quatre se infiltraram. Tinham que achar Silvia e tentar convencê-la mais uma vez.

Apesar dos esforços de Wufei e Quatre, que tentaram persuadi-la a não desistir, Silvia fez um escândalo após o incidente com Duo. Além de descontar toda sua raiva e frustração sobre os dois garotos, saiu pelo corredor dirigindo todo o seu vocabulário de baixo calão a Duo.

Ela era a última chance que tinham com o detestável garoto de trança. Mas já na entrada, ambos pareceram esquecer a missão.

Wufei reparava nos corpos femininos seminus que passavam ele e nem prestou tanta atenção no que Quatre dizia. O jovem árabe logo avistou Mariméia dirigindo-se a piscina com duas amigas e deixou o chinês, num momento de distração.

Percebendo uma bela morena passando pelo corredor, Wufei aproximou-se como quem não quer nada.

"Seu pai é dono de uma empresa aérea?"

"Não, por quê?" – a garota perguntou, sem entender o sentido da indagação.

"Para ter um avião como você em casa..."

A garota fez uma cara de desgosto e afastou-se. O chinês não entendeu. Será que a cantada não era boa? Sempre havia visto seus amigos passarem essa cantada. Ela não devia conhecer. Tinha que aprender uma nova cantada de fácil entendimento.

oOo

"Uma gata triste... Isso não é legal de se ver!"

A loira voltou-se a voz conhecida. Ninguém merecia ter a mais perfeita comunhão da futilidade com a egocentricidade num dia tão ruim como estava sendo o dela. Inspirou o ar profundamente, antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Não queria desperdiçar seu tempo batendo boca com Donner.

"Não é legal ver a sua cara na minha frente." – Silvia disparou.

"Ei, ei!" – Trowa exclamou, levantando as mãos em sinal de paz – "Calminha aí. Amigo."

"Você não é amigo nem de você mesmo." – rebateu rapidamente.

"Calma gata. Está descontando sua raiva na pessoa errada."

"Escuta, seu..."

"Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo." – Trowa provocou, sabendo que Silvia iria se irritar.

"O que você quer, além de me perturbar? Por que isso você já o fez, se quer saber."

"Mas não da forma que eu quero."

"E qual seria?"

"Você quer vingança..." – afirmou Trowa, aproximando seu rosto do de Silvia – "Eu quero revanche. Que tal agirmos juntos?"

"Eu não quero vingança e muito menos me juntar a você." – respondeu Silvia, livrando-se da inquietante proximidade entre eles.

"Essa é uma típica frase das rejeitadas após o fora."

Trowa deu sua última cartada. Sempre ouvia sua mãe falar sobre como as mulheres eram vingativas. Ainda mais quanto ao amor. Ele próprio tinha sua experiências. Silvia, apesar de ter um temperamento forte, era uma garota como qualquer outra. Apenas precisava provocá-la da forma certa.

A garota estacou onde estava e voltou-se a ele, com os olhos repletos de cólera.

"Eu vou te mostrar quem é a rejeitada aqui!" – Silvia avisou, antes de sair à procura de um otário para usar e pisar no dia seguinte.

oOo

Mariméia estava se divertindo com algumas amigas, enquanto ignorava algumas investidas que surgiam de vez em quando. Sabia do poder que tinha sobre o público masculino e talvez, até no feminino também. Curtia o lual feito no quintal da casa de Mandella para ver se conseguia provocar ainda mais Trowa. "Ele está caidinho por mim", pensava ela.

Ao longe, Quatre apenas observava sua musa. Tinha vontade de quebrar a cara de todos os donos daqueles olhares maliciosos que eram direcionados a jovem. Desejava-a mais do que tudo e a queria somente para si.

Avistou um homem alto e ombros largos chegar, com duas garotas atrás de si querendo conhecê-lo. Não lembrava-se de tê-lo visto no colégio. Aliás, não lembrava-se de nenhum aluno de meia idade. Engoliu em seco, quando o homem aproximou-se de Mariméia e a garota gelou.

oOo

"Mas pai..." – Mariméia tentou argumentar novamente, assim que entrou em casa – "Foi você!" – acusou Duo, apontando para o irmão que ainda se encontrava deitado – "Droga! Por que você vive se metendo na minha vida?" – indagou com as mãos nos quadris.

Duo apenas abaixou as folhas e direcionou seu olhar a irmã, enquanto Mariméia protagonizava mais um de seus já conhecidos ataques histéricos sobre sua liberdade. Nenhum movimento a mais. Observou-a de cima a baixo, pensando consigo mesmo quem ela achava que era para falar com ele daquela forma. Calmamente sentou-se e depositou seu trabalho sobre o estofado.

"Primeiro, tire as mãos das ancas. Você não é dona de pensão. E quanto a sua pergunta, a resposta é simples: eu sou um déspota, esqueceu?" – Duo provocou-a com seu costumeiro nariz empinado.

"Chega!" – Treize interveio de forma explosiva. Seus filhos o estavam deixando louco – "Estou cansado de ouvir os dois discutirem. Não..." – soou o irritante toque do celular, que apenas perdia para o insuportável toque do bip – "Alô! Stratford falando." – disse Treize ao atender, fazendo um sinal com as mãos para que os filhos ficassem calados.

Duo e Mariméia permaneceram de pé, um fitando o outro de braços cruzados. As diferenças entre os dois estavam chegando a limites insuportáveis. Estavam loucos para terminarem com as brigas diárias, nem que para isso tivessem que destruir a casa.

"Dou toda a razão para a Noventa ter te deixado de lado." – Mariméia sussurrou, continuando num tom de voz alto ao perceber que o irmão iria replicar – "Você é um saco! Eu não tenho culpa se você não tem amigos. Não me culpe pela inveja que você tem do meu modo de viver."

"Você chama isso de modo de viver? Ficar sendo bajulada por aves de rapina em cima de carne nova?"

"Acabaram?" – a voz potente de Treize num tom mais alto, fez com que os irmãos se calarem de imediato. Continuou, assim que percebeu que os dois estavam prestes a tentarem argumentar – "Não quero ouvir. Um paciente está precisando falar comigo e eu não consigo dar atenção a ele. Vocês poderiam ter o mínimo de respeito pelo menos com ele? Sem mas..." – Treize cortou a tentativa de argumentação de Mariméia, tampando o bucal do celular com uma das mãos – "Suba Mariméia. Eu não quero discutir com você. Anda!" – ordenou, ao perceber que a menina não havia se movimentado – "E v..."

"E você mocinho, pare de se achar auto-suficiente..." – disse Duo com desdém. Era o que seu pai sempre lhe dizia antes de um belo sermão.

"Eu não ia dizer isso, mas já que citou, ótimo. E não pense que escapou de mim. Assim que eu tiver um tempo, discutiremos sobre suas recentes ações."

"Claro... Eu posso espero até o final do milênio." – Duo retrucou, observando seu pai se afastar para ter privacidade com seu paciente.

oOo

_**I'm Sally **Obrigada, D. Não sei o que eu seria sem você. _

_**D's Brain **Provavelmente mais uma desesperada no final do ano..._

_**I'm Sally **Convencido!... Mesmo assim, obrigada._

_**D's Brain **Então, já que tudo está certo, eu estou indo._

_**I'm Sally **Mas já?_

_**D's Brain **Ainda tenho que terminar um trabalho que tenho que entregar amanhã. Conectei apenas para colher algumas informações que ainda faltavam._

_**I'm Sally **Okay, então. Falamo-nos amanhã. Beijo._

Duo nem se deu o trabalho de responder a despedida da amiga. Infelizmente tinha que concordar com a irmã. Talvez Sally fosse a única verdadeira amiga que tinha. Não relacionava-se muito bem com as pessoas. Mantia apenas um vínculo suportável com algumas e com as muitas outras, um elo de ódio.

Nos últimos dias havia parado para repensar em tudo o que havia feito recentemente. Via os fatos com outros olhos. Não com os de um protagonista, mas com os olhos de um espectador. Não arrependia-se de nada, mas se sentia impotente perante suas ações. E tudo isso graças a sua querida irmã, Mariméia Stratford.

Estava prestes a desconectar a internet, quando percebeu uma janela piscando. Deveria ser mais algum estranho pedindo autorização em seu comunicador. Como se já não bastasse os idiotas que tinha que deletar todos os fins de semana. Odiava ter uma lista imensa e sem utilidade alguma.

_**Too sexy! **vc ñ muda hein ?_

Too sexy? Se não fosse um idiota já bastaria, porque pelo apelido já havia percebido que o estranho era totalmente egocêntrico e convencido. Deslizou os dedos pelas teclas para fazer-lhe uma clássica pergunta, quando o estranho enviou-lhe uma outra mensagem.

_**Too sexy! **pq não deixa tua irma c divertir cara?_

Ficou confuso por alguns segundos. O estranho não era tão estranho assim, já que sabia que tinha uma irmã. Deu uma olhada para o apelido novamente. Não queria acreditar. Desejava qualquer um ao idiota-mor do planeta. Será que havia feito guerra de pão na Santa Ceia?

_**D's Brain **Apenas um ser com uma mentalidade tão atrasada poderia ter tamanha ousadia de pronunciar-se a minha pessoa sobre a minha irmã. Você não mais nada para fazer não, Donner?_

_**Too sexy! **qt agressividade! li 1 reportagem outro dia dizendo q os h tbm tem tpm axu q vc e a prova real disso _

_**D's Brain **Você leu? Que evolução temos aqui. Um primata que consegue entender o alfabeto. Interessante. Quanto a reportagem, seria uma honra ter TPM, afinal isso não é um sinal de inferioridade. As mulheres possuem menos neurônios do que os homens e mesmo assim, usam mais a massa cinzenta do que os machos. Você também leu isso na reportagem ou o colunista esqueceu de escrever tal informação?_

_**Too sexy! **naum sei como a sua irma t aguenta duo vc e um saco!_

_**D's Brain **Obrigado, mas você descobriu isso tarde de mais. Ah, esqueci! Devo levar em consideração a sua lentidão quanto ao processamento de dados provida pela quantidade exacerbada de produtos químicos em seu cabelo. Desculpe-me._

_**Too sexy! **vai pra merda seu escroto!_

Fechou a janela e desligou a internet. O que teria feito em sua vida passada para ter que aguentar o _karma_ chamado Trowa Donner?

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 9, 15 e 17 de abril de 2005._

**Notas da Autora: ** Para os distraídos, esse capítulo tem quase o dobro do tamanho de qualquer capítulo anterior. No próximo capítulo, maior participação de Trowa e Heero.

A palavra _progenitora_ me veio a mente, porque meu professor de física vive proferindo-a durante as aulas.

Quanto a frase "_Eu não lembro de ter feito guerra de pão na Santa Ceia_", que foi adaptada no texto, costumo ouvi-la de um amigo meu que é ateu – o Richard Skywalker.

**Ilia-chan:** Meu amigo Vlazak ficou todo bobo quando eu disse que o pessoal tinha adorado a frase dele. Além de você, algumas outras pessoas comentaram via msn sobre ela, porque no dia eu estava com o nick "Milho! Mais milho! Quem tem plantação de milho?". A parte da dívida externa eu vou falar para ele amanhã. Obrigada pelo comentário. Pensei que iriam arrancar minha cabeça porque o Duo não apareceu.

**Brazinha:** O beijo entre o Duo e o Heero, ainda vai demorar. Pelas minhas contas, daqui a mais ou menos dois capítulos eles vão se conhecer. Agora, Quatre e Trowa... Mil perdões. Eu não posso responder. Rs

**Yuukii:** Pelo o que vejo meus esforços não estão sendo o suficientes. Obrigada por me alertar novamente. É que quando eu leio, eu entendo quem está falando, porque fui eu quem escreveu. Então eu nunca sei exatamente onde estou errando. Mas não se preocupe. Vou arrumar uma _beta_ urgentemente.

Até o próximo capítulo! -


	8. Capítulo 8

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 8**

Por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse que tinha que ser compreensiva e continuar falando com Duo, Silvia não conseguia. Ele havia parecido bem sincero quando lhe disse que não estava a fim de se relacionar amorosamente, mas ela ainda achava que havia mais alguma coisa naquela história. Talvez não houvesse, mas o seu orgulho não permitia pensar assim. Nunca havia sido tão rebaixada em toda a sua vida e não seria naquele momento, que ela seria. Duo teria seu troco. Ele que lhe aguardasse.

Mas não poderia pensar em sua vingança com dois garotos em seu pé. Wufei e Quatre estavam no seu encalço desde o fatídico dia, tentando convencê-la a tentar ficar com Duo. Só que parecia que os dois haviam se esquecido que fôra eles mesmos quem haviam aberto seus olhos quanto a Duo. E ela não queria fechá-los de novo para se deparar com a tristeza quando os abrisse novamente.

– Por favor, Silvia! – imploraram os dois garotos.

– Nem tentem! Cansei! Acho que nem se eu aparecesse nua embebedada em vinho, ele se interessaria por mim. Um amigo me disse certa vez que só existe dois motivos para vocês, homens, darem um toco numa garota: ou não a acham tão bonita ou não a acham tão legal. Desculpem-me a franqueza, mas eu sou bonita e nunca ouvi alguém me chamar de chata. Não vejo um bom motivo para esses foras!

– Também damos um toco quando já gostamos de uma garota... – Wufei comentou.

– Duo? Duvido! Mas pensando hipoteticamente, isso seria impossível. Nenhuma outra garota o aturaria. Exceto...

– Quem? – indagaram em coro.

– Sally Po. A melhor amiga dele. Droga! – bateu com a mão na própria testa, saindo pelo corredor em seguida – Como sou idiota! Eu nunca pensei nisso.

– Noventa! Noventa!

– Esquece, árabe! – Wufei disse, desistindo totalmente de Silvia – Você acha mesmo que os dois...?

– Não! A Mariméia falou que também já achou isso, mas ambos negaram... – Quatre interrompeu sua frase, abrindo um sorriso em sua face. Aquele brilho nos olhos do loiro era familiar para Wufei. Ele havia tido alguma idéia.

– Por que será que eu acho que não vai vir boa coisa?

– Escuta. Eu estava lembrando de um caso que meu pai contou. Um soldado era muito charmoso, elegante e inteligente, mas não era visto saindo com nenhuma mulher. Apesar de ter muitas amigas. Descobriram a opção sexual dele, quando ele foi expulso ao ser pego transando dentro de um carro do exército com um major.

– Você não está insinuando que...?

– Pensa bem. Nenhuma garota desse colégio gosta dele, inclusive a própria irmã. A única que gosta, ele vive dando fora. A única que anda com ele é apenas amiga.

– Amigos andam juntos. Quatre não tem nada a ver. Tudo bem que aquele cabelo tão comprido é bem estranho, mas o Duo gosta de chocar as pessoas. Desde que cheguei aqui só falam mal dele. Se as garotas não gostam dele, é porque ele é um porre e não porque ele não é chegado nelas.

– Tá, tudo bem. Mas se eu estiver certo? Há essa possibilidade, não há?

**oOo**

Mariméia não havia tido o trabalho nem de responder aos cumprimentos que recebeu pelo caminho. A sua cabeça estava a mil e se não se controlasse, cometeria um ato totalmente irracional perante todos. Nunca havia passado por tamanho constrangimento. Ser levada a força pelo pai na frente de todo o pessoal do colégio, sem ter tempo para se despedir da anfitriã. Devia ser o alvo das fofocas pelo menos por aquele dia. Não tinha aonde colocar a cara.

Já estava de saco cheio de seu irmão mais velho ficar dando opinião em sua vida. Havia alcançado o limite máximo na noite anterior. Mais uma intromissão e ele entraria para sempre em sua seleta lista de inimigos, que incluía apenas um nome: Duo Maxwell Stratford. Queria resolver as coisas conversando, mas com Duo era impossível. E se ele queria guerra, guerra ele teria.

– O que houve ontem, Mai? – Mandella indagou, ao se aproximar de Mariméia.

– O que houve ontem? O que houve? O que aconteceu foi meu irmão, como sempre. – respondeu, indignada.

– Que saco, hein?

– Ele é um idiota. Mas ele não perde por esperar. Não perde mesmo!

**oOo**

Quatre não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser encontrar uma pessoa para sair com o irmão de Mariméia. Ela era tão linda que ele chegava a achar que era pecado tocar naquela pele de anjo. Ninguém deveria ousar fazê-lo. Até entendia a preocupação exagerada do pai dela. Mas se fosse para alguém ousar, que esse alguém fosse ele. Achava-se merecedor de tê-la.

Estava na aula de biologia, tendo Wufei como dupla, e não conseguia assimilar uma palavra que seu professor dizia. Wufei percebendo que o amigo estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, pegou as rédeas do trabalho e começou a dissecar o sapo, enquanto o árabe dizia uma ou outra palavra em resposta às suas perguntas.

– Eu não te falei desde o inicio que ele é um caso perdido? Ninguém vai querer sair com ele. A gente tá fudido! – Quatre voltou a sua atenção ao amigo chinês, quando escutou o resmungo dele logo após errar uma incisão, que quase abriu o animal de cima a baixo. Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, desarrumando-os. Aquilo já estava se tornando estressante, ainda mais porque ele tinha que honrar a minha palavra para com Mariméia.

– Hei! E aquele ali? – o loiro indagou a Wufei, apontando com o queixo um cara estranho que tragava um cigarro numa outra mesa acompanhado de um outro cara mais estranho ainda, que havia se irritado e apagado o fumo.

– Não, não. – Wufei disse-lhe, balançando a cabeça, nem dando o trabalho de virar para fitar o tal cara – Tira essa idéia maluca da cabeça, antes que leve uma bela surra e seja chamado de mordedor de travesseiro pelo corredor.

– Não custa nada tentar. Olha lá!

– Não olha! – Wufei disse, assim que pôs seus olhos sobre o sujeito e voltou ao amigo no mesmo instante – Mesmo que Duo fosse fã de pintos, esse cara é um criminoso. Ouvi dizer que ele pôs fogo em um patrulheiro estadual. Cumpriu um ano em San Quentin.

– Ótimo! Ele deve ser afim de garotos.

– É sério, cara. Ele é louco! Ele vendeu o próprio fígado no mercado negro para comprar um par de alto-falantes. – Será que Wufei estava falando sério? Até parece que se o cara fosse tão perigoso assim como diziam, ele estaria entre eles. E mesmo que ele fosse, Quatre tinha a certeza que Duo daria conta do sujeito em dois tempos.

– Esse é o cara! – decidiu, cravando o bisturi na mesa de madeira.

**oOo**

Aproximou-se de Chris, um de seus amigos do time de futebol, que estava apreciando as belas garotas do colégio de um ponto privilegiado do pátio. Podiam dizer que aquele era passatempo favorito deles e para dizer a verdade, não se envergonhavam disso nenhum pouco. Deus havia feito a mulher por um bom motivo. Mas eles não queria saber o motivo, só queriam aproveitar o ´invento´ e aquilo, todos os seus amigos e ele sabiam fazer bem.

– Tua virgem chegou _boladinha_ hoje. – Chris comentou, ao perceber a aproximação de Trowa.

– Deve estar chateada por ontem. Não é pra menos. Com o irmão que ela tem... – deixou a frase suspensa no ar, até porquê qualquer um que conhecesse Duo Stratford já saberia o resto dela. Sentiu seu celular vibrar uma vez e logo em seguida o som de "_P.I.M.P_" começou a tocar.

– Não vai atender, cara?

– Não. Essa já está enchendo meu saco.

– Cala a boca dela hoje à noite. – Chris disse, malicioso.

– É o que eu vou fazer.

Riram com a própria piada. Era incrível como sempre conseguiam relacionar todos os seus assuntos a sexo, mesmo que eles não tivessem nada em comum. Ainda estavam rindo, quando viram Jason passar acompanhado de uma bela garota. Assim que os viu, o rapaz se aproximou e os cumprimentou, surpreendendo Trowa ao mostrar quem era a garota ao seu lado.

– E aí, caras? Tudo na paz?

– Tudo na boa. – Trowa respondeu ao cumprimento do amigo, voltando sua atenção a garota – Noventa.

– Me faz um favor? Esqueça que eu existo! Eu já estou indo. – Silvia avisou, dando um beijo de despedida em Jason, antes de se afastar e deixar que os dois sacaneassem Trowa pelo resto do dia.

**oOo**

A verdade era que estava tremendo nas bases, mas tinha que fazer aquilo para ter uma chance com Mariméia. Algo lhe dizia que ela era a garota certa e ele queria provar que isso era verdade a si mesmo. Quatre pediu para Wufei o acompanhar até a sala aonde seria a aula seguinte que Verona, o tal cara, assistiria. Era claro que ele nem conseguia olhar nos olhos do sujeito. Toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam, virava o rosto. Isso acontecia desde a primeira vez em que o havia visto, logo no primeiro dia de aula na porta da sala da orientação. O olhar do rapaz assustava e muito ao pobre árabe. Quatre começava a entender o porquê de existirem tantas histórias sobre ele. Verona assustava só de olhar para ele.

– Você não vai fazer isso! – Wufei disse, parando aonde estava. Deixando o árabe sozinho em sua missão.

– Wufei...

– Vá sozinho! Não quero arranjar mais problemas, ainda mais com gente que eu não conheço.

Respirou fundo antes de continuar. Deu um passo seguido de outro em direção ao garoto de longos cabelos lisos e embaraçados. Dono de lindos olhos azuis puxados. Vestido com uma camisa preta surrada e uma calca jeans escura toda suja e esfolada na bainha. Calçando velhas botas em estilo militar. Sua aparência era de dar medo, mas tinha que tentar, senão ele não se chamaria Quatre Raberba Winner.

– Oi! E aí, cara? Eu... – sentiu o livro que se encontrava em sua mão tremer involuntariamente de repente, percebendo então que o japonês estava fazendo um rombo com a furadeira no livro de francês que sua irmã havia lhe emprestado – Tá legal. Até mais! – saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Aquele cara devia ser um lunático.

**oOo**

Sally não havia tido tempo para conversar com Duo no início do dia. De longe ele lhe parecia muito calado e cabisbaixo. Nem mesmo os seus passos imponentes estavam presentes. Seu olhar vagava pelo chão como um corpo abatido pela guerra e a trança estava mal feita, como se tivesse saído as pressas para salvar alguém da pena de morte. Aproveitou o intervalo para falar com ele. Aproximou-se, enquanto o garoto – sentado na arquibancada do campo de futebol – desenhava algo na contra capa do seu próprio livro.

– Um belo alívio pela sua confissão.

– Exatamente o que eu preciso. Já faz tempo que não tenho um bom alívio. – Duo brincou com certa malícia, fingindo não ter entendido o que Sally havia dito.

– Bobo! Você sabe que eu não estou falando desse tipo de alívio.

– Não? – Duo arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda brincando.

– Seu cínico. Eu não tenho o que você gosta, esqueceu? O que houve? Você chegou para baixo hoje.

– Cite um dia em que estive para cima. – Duo respondeu com pessimismo, mesmo ostentando um sorriso no rosto.

– Ai, cruz-credo! Deixa-me adivinhar. Mariméia? – No mesmo instante, o dono da longa trança deixou o livro de lado e encarou a amiga. Às vezes parecia que ela poderia lê-lo como a um livro – Você parou para escutar sua irmã? Você mesmo disse que isso é perda de tempo.

– Já percebeu que você é minha única amiga? – o garoto começou de supetão, não dando chance para Sally continuar aquilo que prometia ser mais um dos seus longos discursos – Tenho vários colegas, centenas de antipatias e milhares de inimigos, mas só tenho você como amiga...

– Onde você quer chegar com isso? – Sally indagou, percebendo a hesitação de Duo. O rapaz apenas suspirou e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, escolhendo as melhores palavras.

– Estava recordando.

– Recordar é passatempo dos velhos.

– Eu nunca cheguei a falar com você. Lembra?

– Você mudou. Não é mais aquele cara. Não me diga que você sente saudades daqueles tempos.

– Eu tinha amigos.

– Você tinha perda de tempo. Você me trocaria por eles? – Sally indagou, indignada.

– Óbvio que não.

– Então pare de pensar nessas coisas. – a garota bufou e passou a mão pela franja, continuando em seguida – Você não tem nada para fazer hoje, certo? Vai lá para casa. Eu tenho que fazer o jantar hoje. A gente conversa sobre essas baboseiras que você anda pensando, enquanto você me ajuda. Tá bom? – indagou, apertando a bochecha de Duo. Sabendo o quanto ele odiava quando alguém o fazia.

– Você não tem jeito! – Duo disse, massageando sua bochecha.

**oOo**

Já havia se passado algumas horas e, Quatre não pensava em outra coisa a não ser encontrar um garoto para sair com o Sr. Nojento do colégio. E Wufei pensando que eu iria conseguir demovê-lo de tal idéia. Mas parecia que a cada segundo, Quatre tinha mais certeza que seu plano totalmente doido e suicida daria certo. Sem falar que ele havia cismado com o tal do Heero Verona. O cara era um total vagabundo que tinha uma péssima fama e inúmeras testemunhas para seus atos uns tanto incomuns. Sem falar no que ele havia feito com o livro do árabe. Resumindo, o cara era um louco de pedra e Quatre queria juntar os dois. Aquilo não ia dar certo...

– O cara é um delinqüente. Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso?

– Já disse mil vezes que tenho. – o árabe respondeu, mostrando que estava decidido, enquanto bisbilhotava uma estante na sala do pessoal do audiovisual, aonde se encontrava somente Wufei e ele naquele momento.

– Então o problema da vez é: "Como vamos fazê-lo sair com o Duo?".

– Eu sei lá. – o loiro exclamou, coçando a cabeça, enquanto sentava-se numa cadeira – A gente poderia pagar o cara, mas não temos grana.

– O que a gente precisa é de um suporte. – Wufei ofereceu a solução do problema de surpresa, ao virar-se na cadeira giratória em que estava acomodado.

– O que é isso?

– Alguém com grana... que seja trouxa.

**oOo**

Bateu a porta atrás de si assim que saiu da sala da orientação. Estava tão ou mais cansado do que a Srta. Perky dos seus encontros quase que diários. Em pensar que ele estava ali por causa de um jogo de cartas, um motivo insignificante perante as razões pelas quais já havia estado ali anteriormente. Sem falar que tinha furado o livro de um idiota qualquer, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo sobre aquilo. Esse seria um bom motivo e não um simples baralho. Passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, constatando o que já sabia: ele estava embaraçado. Que saco! Tinha hora que desejava raspar a cabeça e não se preocupar mais. Mas tinha certeza que sua mãe o deserdaria na mesma hora, além do que ficaria uma_ graça_.

– O que aprontou dessa vez? – Evan perguntou, assim que viu Heero no corredor. Mantia-se encostado a uma das paredes, com sua mochila preta cheia de correntes e seus sempre presentes coturnos. A pele pálida contrastava com o delineador preto que envolvia seus olhos e o moicano super negro.

– Nada.

– Suspensão por nada? Sei. – Ironizou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, enquanto fitava diretamente o papel na mão de Heero.

– Advertência. Vou ter que ficar no castigo hoje também. O professor nos colocou para fora, porque nos viu jogando baralho na sala de aula.

– Idiota!

– O que você quer? – perguntou, enquanto o cumprimentava.

– Esquece. Era para avisar que nós vamos ensaiar hoje logo depois da aula, rapidinho, uma das músicas. Mas quando você chegar lá, provavelmente não estaremos mais.

– Descolaram alguma apresentação?

– Aniversário da tia Su. – Evan respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E de certa forma era. Susan era a mãe do baterista da banda a qual faziam parte. Senão fosse por ela, não teriam um lugar só deles e que não incomodasse os vizinhos para ensaiarem. Tinham que fazer algo para ela.

– É mesmo. Esqueci. Me passa a cifra depois. Eu treino em casa.

– Sua "nova" vai deixar? – Heero sorriu. Nova era como os outros integrantes da banda chamavam sua mãe, Noin, por ela ter apenas trinta e oito anos, enquanto ele já estava nos seus dezoito.

– Quem disse que ela vai estar em casa quando eu treinar?

– Você é mau! – Evan exclamou, enquanto o sinal os avisava que era hora de voltarem para suas salas.

**oOo**

Caminhou em direção a Donner, lembrando do motivo pelo o qual estava indo falar com o cara que havia criado vários boatos sobre ele naquele colégio. Tinha prometido ajudar Quatre, mas de alguma forma Wufei estava começando a se arrepender de tê-lo feito. Para não perder a coragem, o chinês vestiu sua máscara de cara-de-pau, puxou uma cadeira da mesa que Trowa ocupava com seus dois amigos e sentou, sem mais nem menos.

– Isso aí é bolo de cenoura? Aonde você achou...? – tentou descontrair o ambiente, comentando sobre o que Chris comia, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que o rapaz quase quebrasse seu punho, quando parou sua mão no meio do caminho até o pedaço de bolo – Bom. Hã...

– Você se perdeu? – Trowa o indagou, parecendo confuso, mas na verdade Wufei sabia que ele estava apenas sendo sarcástico.

– Não. Eu vim aqui para bater um papo.

– Nós não batemos papo.

– Na verdade eu pensei em discutir uma idéia com você. Só para ver se você está interessado.

– Mas eu não tô. – Trowa rebateu mais uma vez sua tentativa de um início de conversa. Wufei estava se segurando para não pegá-lo pelo pescoço ali mesmo e fazê-lo engolir toda a sua arrogância e despeito.

– Bom. Pelo menos escuta. – como resposta, Trowa deixou de desenhar os seios de uma mulher na bandeja que usava e começou a desenhar uma genital no rosto do chinês com um _pilot_, sem que o rapaz percebesse qual era o desenho feito – Você quer a Mariméia, certo? Mas ela não pode sair porque o irmão dela é completamente pirado e ninguém ia querer sair com ele. Certo?

– Essa conversa tem alguma finalidade?

– O que você precisa fazer é contratar alguém para sair com ele. Alguém que não se apavore facilmente.

– E quem você sugere? Silvia Noventa? Qual é? Todo mundo sabe que ela é afim dele.

– Não, não é ela. Eu posso falar com você em particular. – Wufei não queria falar aquilo na frente daqueles dois amigos do idiota do Donner. Se fosse para alguém duvidar da sua masculinidade por insinuar algo sobre o Nojento do colégio, que fosse apenas uma pessoa sem testemunhas. Trowa pareceu se interessar, porque pediu licença a seus amigos, que prontamente se levantaram e avisaram que voltariam em alguns minutos.

– Espero que valha a pena para você ter feito todo esse circo. – às vezes o rapaz de olhos puxados se perguntava como as garotas que saíam com Trowa agüentavam todo aquele ar superior que o rondava e que ele fazia questão de pôr em prática – Ele? É um homem idiota. – o latino disse, assim que pôs os olhos sobre a pessoa que o chinês havia apontado com os olhos, deixando o desenho de lado – Você acha que o Duo é gay?

– Você já o viu saindo com alguma garota?

– Eu estudo com ele desde o início do ginásio. É claro que eu já o vi saindo com garotas. – Quatre estava devendo mais uma a Wufei. Até mesmo o inimigo mais do que declarado de Duo achava que ele não era gay. O rapaz do audiovisual teria mais trabalho do que pensava.

– Recentemente?

– Recentemente, quanto?

– Desde que entramos no colegial. – recebeu uma negativa por parte do mauricinho – Então?

– Então, nada. O que lhe garante que esse cara também curte garotos?

– Ele cumpriu um ano em San Quentin. – respondeu, conseguindo despertar um interesse maior em Donner.

– Eu ouvi dizer que ele comeu um pato vivo.

– Menos o bico e as patas. É com certeza um investimento sólido.

– O que você ganha com isso? – como sempre, Trowa sabia que nada caía do céu. Esse era um lado bom nele.

– Quando eu passar por você no corredor e disser oi, você diz oi para mim.

– Tá, saquei! Quer ser quente por associação. Eu vou pensar nisso. – disse, dando um gole em seu suco. Wufei continuou onde estava, reparando em como as garotas de repente começaram a olhar para ele – O papo acabou. – Trowa disse, expulsando-o secamente.

– Tá legal! – o chinês disse, para mostrar que havia entendido o recado e que não havia necessidade de repeti-lo. Levantou-se e ofereceu sua mão, que foi recusada como previsto.

**oOo**

– Você está louco de meter o cara nessa?

Foi a primeira coisa que Quatre disse assim que Wufei saiu do refeitório. Não conseguia compreendê-lo. O árabe queria que o ajudasse e quando fazia algo para ajudá-lo, ele começava a dar para trás. O chinês só esperava que não tivesse problemas à toa, depois que essa história toda acabasse. O loiro pareceu uma boa pessoa, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência.

– Relaxa! Relaxa! Deixa-o pensar que está no comando e enquanto ele se preocupa com as coisas, você tem mais tempo com a Mariméia.

– Isso foi uma ótima idéia. Legal. – elogiou, com um sorriso quase arrebentando seu rosto, antes de afastar-se e deixar Wufei sozinho em meio ao corredor apinhado de adolescentes.

– Eu tô com um pênis na cara, não estou?

_

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, 19 e 20 de agosto de 2005._

_Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas ao pessoal que comentou a fanfic. Foi graças aos seus comentários que eu preferi começar as atualizações por essa fic, mesmo tendo perdido esse capítulo que estava quase finalizado, quando um hacker invadiu meu computador e o zerou. Acabou que tive que reescrevê-lo novamente e não ficou nada parecido com o anterior. Uma pena, porque eu achava que o outro estava bem melhor. Mas espero que vocês gostem bastante desse aqui. Algumas curiosidades como da onde surgiu o apelido Mai para Mariméia, do apelido Nova para a mãe de Heero, o jogo de cartas na sala de aula, entre outras coisas, está no meu blog. Dêem uma passadinha por lá se estiverem curiosos. ( http / w w w. arashikaminari. weblogger . terra . com . br )_

**Notas da Autora:**

**Ilía: **Tem uma hora que todos nós não nos agüentamos, não é mesmo? O Duo está começando a entrar nela. Quanto ao gay, acho que sua pergunta já foi respondida nesse capítulo. Sabia que eu conheço garotas como a Silvia? Ela não é a única sem noção, não! rs Sexy? Eu nem pensei nisso, mas acho que esse é um adjetivo bom para um pai, não? Como Treize vai reagir, eu não sei. Eu sinceramente nem pensei em estender a história, então eu tenho em mente como seria a reação dele, mas acho que essa idéia não irá ser passada para o papel. Desculpe-me. Seu recado já está dado ao Vlaza!

**Pipe:** Hehehe! Gostei da sua frase também! Quanto aos irmãos, não se preocupe. Eles só vão chegar perto de se matarem. Rs

**Yuukii:** Obrigada. Não consegui uma beta permanente, mas fico contente em saber que vocês estão entendendo o que estou escrevendo. Obrigada.

**Brazinha:** Ai desculpa. Mas vai demorar um pouquinho para rolar um beijo entre os dois. Não me mate até lá, por favor!

**Aya-Alexiel: **Obrigada pelos elogios. Quanto a pichação, que pichação é essa? "Se as putas do meu colégio ganhassem dinheiro, meu colégio seria o Banco Central?" Eu nunca ouvi essa frase. Nem vi essa pichação. Acho que você me confundiu com outra pessoa... rs

**Serennity Le Fay:** Valeu pelo elogio. Os capítulos vão vir assim que eu acabar e puder entrar na net para postar. Minhas notas no último bimestre não foram lá grandes coisas. Estou correndo atrás delas!

**Mai Mai:** Obrigada, mas dez vezes melhor... Não seria um exagero, não? Não importa. Adorei!


	9. Capítulo 9

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 9**

Quatre poderia se ocupar com outras coisas. Naquele momento, tudo já estava caminhando mais ou menos nos conformes do plano maluco de Wufei. Não que o árabe se importasse muito, bastava que o plano funcionasse e ele estaria satisfeito. Mas, graças àquela armação, tinha mais tempo ao lado de Mariméia e isso já era o bastante para que ficasse feliz pelo resto da semana.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, já estava esperando-a na porta da sala dela. Queria alguns minutos da sua companhia – não para tentar namorar ou qualquer coisa. Precisava saber de uma coisinha para ter certeza se o plano iria obter total sucesso ou total fracasso.

Levou-a até aonde os rastafáris brancos tinham o hábito de queimar erva: um lugar com um jardinzinho, debaixo de uma das pontes que ligava um prédio ao outro, atrás do enorme campo de educação física. Ali, pelo menos naquele horário, teriam sossego. Sem falar que se arriscava a dizer que ninguém mais seria louco de aparecer naquele lugar, sem saber se os rastafáris estavam por perto. Era incrível como o coordenador sempre os encontrava ali quando se reuniam, apesar de nunca ter conseguido um flagra. Os rastafáris eram sempre mais rápidos e sumiam com toda a erva de alguma forma misteriosa, que ninguém mais além deles mesmos sabia.

– E então? Ouviu falar na festa de David Lane? – Quatre perguntou, puxando o assunto e tentando prever em qual ponto mais a frente poderia tirar sua dúvida.

– Ouvi sim. E queria muito, muito ir. Mas não sei se vou poder, a não ser que meu irmão também vá.

– Eu sei. Estou dando um jeito nisso. – o garoto disse, ficando um pouco desconfortável a fazer a pergunta logo em seguida. Talvez não conseguisse uma deixa tão boa, como a que a garota havia acabado de dar, depois. Não sabia qual seria a reação da menina. Ela poderia detestar o nojento do colégio, mas mesmo assim eles ainda eram irmãos. O loiro só esperava que ela não o matasse por se atrever a fazê-la. – Por acaso ele não é...?

– Fã de homens? Acho que não. – que alívio! Ela não havia se zangado. Podia até dizer que ela havia levado tudo na esportiva até demais. Acreditava que se ela fosse irmã de Donner, já o teria xingado de tudo quanto era nome e corrido para contar ao irmão. – Eu lembro ter visto a foto de... Esquece.

Foto de quem? Será que ela já havia visto uma prova concreta da sexualidade de Duo e não queria contar?

– Esse "esquece" significa que existe a possibilidade?

– É, né? Mas eu não acredito que ele seja afim de homens. – ela respondeu, com uma feição não muito agradável.

– Tem algo contra?

– Não. Só acho que ele não é desse tipo.

Ela apenas achava. Aquilo não era certeza de nada. No que seria a estaca zero para outros, para Quatre era uma vitória. Algo lhe dizia que havia acertado quanto a Duo.

**oOo**

Trowa corria achando que seu treinador não devia ter pagado o suficiente para a puta fazer um bom serviço no dia anterior. O homem estava tirando o couro dele e dos outros atletas, fazendo-os correr debaixo do sol infernal de início de tarde; e com isso, acabando com a sua linda pele sedosa e bem tratada. O garoto de olhos verdes estava começando a achar que deveria reclamar quanto aos danos que os exercícios estavam causando à sua pele. Afinal, ela fazia parte do seu sustento. Sua aparência havia de ser sempre perfeita para que ganhasse bons trabalhos, mas parecia que ia ficar fora do ar por uns bons tempos, por causa de uma maldita insolação que aparentemente iria romper a qualquer momento.

Percorreu alguns metros para completar sua última volta daquela seção, quando sua visão lhe mostrou o que tanto queria naquele dia em especial. Heero Verona, o tal cara que Wufei Chang havia indicado, estava junto a um amigo, sentado numa mureta que dividia o concreto do estacionamento do jardim da entrada.

Pediu licença ao seu treinador e recolheu sua mochila rapidamente do seu armário no vestiário. Secou-se numa toalha de rosto de qualquer jeito e com Chris em seu encalço, caminhou até o rapaz cabeludo e o amigo de aparência entorpecida dele.

A cada passo que dava em direção a Verona, Trowa sentia sua repulsa por ele crescer. Não sabia se era pelo o estilo que o rapaz havia adotado e que achava que todos desejavam ter; ou se era pela aparente despreocupação, que na sua opinião era, totalmente fingida; ou aquele jeito irritante como o qual ele se portava, como se fosse _o_ cara do pedaço. Não conseguia colocar em sua cabeça que uma garota em sã consciência se aproximaria de um sujeito do tipo de Heero. E o pior era que ele não era o único. Existiam vários iguais a ele, espalhados em inúmeros bares pelo país.

Ah! Mas como era esquecido. Heero havia saído da prisão há pouco tempo mesmo, não havia? Deveria estar sem noção alguma de moda. Teria que dar um toque no rapaz, senão ele não conseguiria nada com Duo. Caramba! Era mesmo. Estava ali pensando em tudo o que Verona deveria ser e esquecendo o que estava indo fazer. Nada que uma boa _verdinha_ não ajudasse.

O primeiro passo era tentar pensar como Heero, para ele não se sentir acuado. Trowa acreditava que as pessoas tinham medo de se aproximar de sua pessoa ou perdiam a fala só por saberem o que ele representava no mundo. Havia de ir com calma, fingir ser amigo do japonês até conseguir o que precisava.

– Oi. Tudo bem? – o modelo cumprimentou, assim que se aproximou. Heero apenas levantou a cabeça, olhou para o rapaz de olhos verdes para ter certeza se era com ele que o rapaz estava se dirigindo e voltou sua visão para o lugar onde ela estava centrada anteriormente. O ego de Trowa já foi falando mais alto. Achava que o rapaz de orbes azuis devia estar congelado ao perceber que o cara mais popular do colégio estava ao lado dele. Era hora de pôr na prática o plano a: fingir ser amigo. – Eu comi um pato e tanto ontem à noite.

O japonês soltou uma baforada do seu cigarro, voltou seu olhar novamente para o americano de origem latina e então, Trowa pode perceber o que não havia percebido antes. Aquele olhar era de descrença e vindo de quem vinha, não era uma descrença positiva para o seu lado.

– Você conhece esse cara? – Heero perguntou ao seu amigo maltrapilho, levando o cigarro de volta a boca.

– Eu não. – Evan respondeu com falsa surpresa, completando – E você?

– Eu te conheço?

Trowa acreditava que Heero havia achado que se perguntasse de forma agressiva e seca, o faria sair correndo no mesmo instante como qualquer outro estudante normal faria. Mas Trowa não se colocava em meio a classificação "qualquer estudante", muito menos "qualquer um". Sem falar que ainda havia uma aposta para ganhar e ele nunca admitiria perder. Não existia a palavra derrota no dicionário da família Donner.

– Tá vendo aquele garoto? – cortou a embromação. Heero não estava muito a fim de papo furado e ele não tinha tempo a perder. Direcionou seu olhar a Duo, que esperava sua amiga, sentado num banco ao canto do pátio.

– Tô.

– É Duo Stratford. Eu quero que saia com ele.

O descendente de latino começou a se achar louco quando aceitou a proposta de Chang e teve a certeza da própria maluquice, quando viu a reação do rapaz a sua frente e de seu amigo desajustado. Verona fingiu se engasgar com a fumaça do próprio cigarro, enquanto o amigo batia em suas costas dizendo que ele estava tendo um pesadelo de olhos abertos. Trowa só esperava que ele não partisse para a agressão. Queria resolver tudo com diálogo, antes de tomar atitudes drásticas.

– É claro, lindinho! – Heero rebateu, com uma falsa voz afetada, continuando em seguida com uma vez de total descrença – E a Madonna me quer na cama dela. Qual é a tua cara? Está me estranhando?

– Não. É claro que não. – Trowa respondeu, calmamente. Não podia demonstrar ter medo do japonês, senão o cara pensaria que ele poderia comandar o jogo – Só que eu estou com um problema e resolvi arriscar. Afinal, existe tanta história nesse colégio...

Apostou sua última ficha. Afinal, o japonês não poderia negar que era um páreo duro contra Duo na contagem de boatos feitos a cerca da vida dos dois. Era incrível como sempre surgia um e outro boato, todos os dias, uns verdadeiros e outros totalmente sem cabeça nem cabeça. Uns que até ele mesmo duvidava. Contava com que Heero não se importasse. Que manteria aquela pose de quem não estava nem aí para ninguém. Caso ele resolvesse se importar, Trowa estaria numa bela encrenca. Mas como sempre tinha sorte, o rapaz de orbes verdes esperava que a sua sorrisse mais uma vez para ele.

– Como aquela que você arriou as calças para o seu treinador depois de torcer o tornozelo? – perguntou Evan, o estúpido amigo de Verona na opinião de Donner, achando que estava abafando ao se intrometer.

– Não. Elas são mais parecidas com aquela que diz que sua mãe foi enrabada no banheiro, depois de pagar um boquete para o teu professor de trabalhos manuais.

Quando percebeu a intenção de Evan, Donner deixou sua pose de lado. Nunca iria deixar um drogado qualquer tocar nele. De imediato o garoto veio na sua direção e no momento em que estava pronto para _plantar sua mão _na cara do retardado, antes dele enfiar a mão na sua, Heero e Chris intervieram e não permitiram que se pegassem ali mesmo no pátio.

Foi a sorte. Ninguém pareceu perceber nada, nem o inspetor que passava por ali. Alguns dos poucos espectadores logo desviaram os olhares quando Verona e Carter os separaram usando os próprios corpos como barreira.

Há muito tempo Trowa estava querendo uma briga. Iria quebrar a cara do sujeitinho. Não tinha nada a perder mesmo. Evan era um Zé ninguém.

– Evan! Evan! – Heero gritava, segurando os braços do amigo, tentando trazê-lo a realidade. Em seguida, pediu para o amigo se afastar e com um sinal de cabeça, pediu para que Trowa pedisse a Chris para fazer o mesmo. Assim que percebeu o sinal, Trowa despachou o amigo com apenas um estalar de dedos.

– Por algum motivo eu não fui para a sua cara. – Verona disse por entre a baforada que soltou no rosto de Donner.

– Não se preocupe, eu também não fui com a sua. Mas você é minha última opção. Fique feliz!

– Me dê um bom motivo para não te quebrar.

– Vinte pratas.

– Além de me insultar, ainda tenta me subornar? – indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, num gesto que mais tarde Trowa veio a saber que era bem comum em Heero.

– Escuta, cabeludo. Eu quero sair com a irmã daquele cara, mas eu não posso até que ele namore. O pai deles é pirado. Tem uma regra...

– É uma história tocante. É verdade. – Heero o interrompeu, sussurrando em seguida – Mas não é problema meu.

– Seria problema seu, se eu te desse uma generosa quantia em dinheiro?

– Quer me pagar para sair com um garoto? – o japonês indagou, com uma expressão totalmente confusa. Trowa interpretou como se Heero estivesse o achando um louco. E de certa forma, ele estava agindo como um mesmo.

– Entendeu agora? Não faça essa cara. Existem histórias bem piores do que a proposta que estou te fazendo.

– Você quer que eu me passe por _viado_?

– Não vai ser tão ruim assim. Só terá que aturar aquele _mala_, fora isso, nada demais. Qual é?

– Quanto?

– Vinte pratas. Eu já falei. – o modelo respondeu, mostrando as _verdinhas_.

Um dos _nerds_ responsáveis pela divulgação do baile de formatura colava um panfleto em cada uma das pilastras do pátio. Sally, a amiga de Duo, saiu de um dos prédios e descolou um dos panfletos, lendo-o com certo interesse, enquanto Duo se aproximava.

Ele, por sua vez, arrancou um outro panfleto da parede e parecia que ia entrar em parafuso, quando o garoto que estava anunciando os viu e perguntou o que eles estavam fazendo destruindo o seu trabalho.

A resposta de Duo foi bem simples; pegou o papel que estava em sua mão, juntou-o com o que estava na mão de Sally, fez uma bola e a enfiou na boca do _nerd_ – como se ele fosse um porco com uma maçã na boca. Todo o colegial que estava no pátio riu da desgraça do _nerd_, que teve que soltar todo o seu material de trabalho no chão, para conseguir ter suas mãos livres para tirar a bola de sua própria boca antes de se asfixiar.

Heero deu uma olhada de rabo de olho em Trowa, como quem não estava nada satisfeito com o preço depois de ter visto o que viu.

– Tá legal. Trinta.

– Vamos ver isso direito. – Heero disse, dando uma tragada – Nós vamos ao cinema. São quinze pratas. – começou a tentar negociar soltando uma baforada – Ah! Vamos querer pipocas. São cinqüenta e três. E ele vai querer umas balas, certo? Vamos dizer, umas setenta e cinco pratas. – e não satisfeito, completou depois de uma outra tragada – É claro que meu beijo não está incluído. Quero ser muito bem pago para beijar um outro homem.

– Isso não é uma negociação. É pegar ou largar, tá legal sem terra?

– Cinqüenta e temos um trato, mauricinho.

E depois de soltar mais uma fumaceira no rosto de Donner, Heero se afastou com os cinqüenta dólares no bolso.

**oOo**

Jogou imediatamente o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima dele para apagá-lo. Heero não queria causar uma má impressão logo de início. Pessoas difíceis não gostavam de ver, logo na primeira vez, outra pessoa que a oprimisse somente com a imagem... Apesar da imagem de Duo oprimir muito mais a dele do que vice-versa.

Os longos cabelos presos numa trança malfeita, a franja úmida jogada para um lado e o restante para o outro, um blusão azul qualquer com um moletom preto, uma bolsa estilo carteiro no ombro e um par de sandálias de tiras de couro cru nos pés, completavam o visual que para qualquer um daquele colégio, de patricinhas e mauricinhos leitores da revista _Cosmo_, seria aterrorizador.

Stratford era a personificação do desleixamento para os outros, mas para os olhos azuis de Verona, ele estava apenas querendo ser ele mesmo. Ou talvez, apenas querendo afastar toda aquela corja de cima dele. E Heero não o culpava, tirando por Donner, dava para se ver que não existia muita gente legal naquela droga de colégio. Mas o que mais havia lhe chamado a atenção, não foram as roupas, nem o cabelo; foram os olhos. Diferentes. Bem diferentes. Um azul... Não, um roxo... Um violeta seria mais preciso. Lindos.

Aproximou-se dele, assim que a amiga de Duo parou para falar com o pessoal do grupo de teatro que estava passando por ali. Nem deu chance para o americano se juntar a ela. Era melhor tentar sozinho na primeira vez. O gênio do rapaz de trança não parecia ser dos melhores.

– E aí? Como é que vai?

Achava que naquele colégio Duo não tinha muitos amigos, porque ele olhou para um lado e para o outro antes de olha-lo e responder com um sorriso totalmente enigmático.

– Na verdade, soltando fogo pelas ventas e você?

– Uma maneira de chamar a atenção das pessoas, né? Eu estava te observando hoje.

– É minha missão na vida, mas obviamente conquistei seu olhar como ver funciona. O mundo faz sentido de novo.

– Eu te pego na sexta, então.

– Ah, claro! Sexta. Ahan! – ironizou, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro.

– Bem. Eu vou te levar para lugares onde nunca esteve.

– Para onde? Uma lanchonete da Broadway? – Duo rebateu com sarcasmo, continuando a andar até o carro quando a sua amiga se aproximou. Fê-la rir com as palavras que proferiu em seguida – Você é cego ou o quê? Ainda não percebeu que tenho algo a mais entre as pernas?

– Eu sei que é um homem.

– Então é loucura mesmo! – o garoto de trança disse, entrando no carro e abrindo a porta do passageiro para a sua amiga loirinha entrar e jogar as coisas no banco de trás.

– Então você é chegado.

– Por acaso sabe meu nome, rapazinho? – o americano indagou, dando a partida no carro.

– Eu sei muito mais do que imagina. – Heero respondeu, debruçando-se na janela do carro, conseguindo com isso que Duo quase o arrastasse junto com o veículo ao andar com ele alguns metros para que se afastasse.

– Duvido. Duvido mesmo. Se me conhecesse, não se arriscaria tanto.

Desistiu ao ver o carro fazer a curva. Aquele ali daria muito trabalho.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 26 e 27 de novembro de 2005._

**Notas da autora:**

Um ano de fanfic completado em 14 de setembro.

Maiores informações quanto a demora disponível em http / w w w . arashikaminari . weblogger . terra . com . br .


	10. Capítulo 10

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 10**

Quatre e Wufei estavam observando, de longe, como Heero se saía na primeira tentativa de aproximação ao nojento e parecia que o tiro havia saído pela culatra. Tudo havia começado a dar para trás, a partir do momento em que Heero usou as cantadas baratas que eram muito utilizadas nos bares da região. As esperanças de Quatre já se iam pelo ralo, antes mesmo de começarem a colocar os planos mirabolantes de Wufei em prática. De qualquer forma, o árabe já estava esperando por aquilo. Era Duo Stratford de quem estavam falando, não de qualquer outro aluno. Por que ele era tão difícil? Se dependesse de Chang e Verona, nunca teria Mariméia para si!

– A gente está ferrado! – Quatre exclamou, exasperado.

– Ei, não. – Wufei lhe chamou a atenção. – Não quero ver essa cara derrotista. Quero ver você otimista.

– A gente tá fudido! – o árabe falou, com falsa empolgação. O que Wufei queria? O plano havia sido uma droga e ele queria que soltasse rojões por isso?

– Isso aí!

Às vezes não entendia o que se passava na mente perturbada de Wufei...

**oOo**

– O que aquele _playboyzinho _disse?

Evan não se fez de rogado e perguntou, assim que Heero se aproximou dele. Se o japonês não tivesse o detido, teria partido a cara do paspalho do Trowa em duas num mero segundo. Uma merda achando que era gente. Aquele colégio estava cada dia mais decadente.

– Nada demais, além de querer que eu saia com aquele cara.

– Idiota. – Evan resmungou. Ainda não havia engolido a historia de não ter conseguido bater no mauricinho. Mas revanches à parte, o silêncio de Verona estava o encucando. Havia coelho naquele mato. – Você recusou, certo? – indagou como se a resposta fosse a mais óbvia do mundo. E pra falar a verdade, era. Um macho não iria aceitar uma proposta tão ridícula quanto ao do bicha do Trowa. Heero por sua vez, apenas acendeu um cigarro e fugiu do seu olhar quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo. – Heero!

– Qual é, Evan? – pela primeira vez, parecia que Heero e ele estavam se desentendendo por algum motivo que não tinha nada a ver com sua amizade e o pior de tudo; o pivô era o cara que os dois concordavam ser um dos mais escrotos da escola. O garoto de olhos azuis soltou uma baforada antes de prosseguir. – Eu preciso de dinheiro. Não quero que minha _nova_ se mate por mim. Além do mais não preciso beijá-lo. É só levá-lo para passear e coisa e tal.

– É!... Um primo de segundo grau começou assim. Não via nada demais abraçar os amigos sem motivo aparente e acabou sendo abraçado por verdadeiros paredões. – o mais magro disse, com o dedo em riste – Hoje, ele se chama Villy Rainbow e é um dos travestis mais famosos da boate onde ele se apresenta.

– Você é trágico, cara! – o japonês acusou-o, dando a volta no veículo em direção ao banco do carona – Não é pra tanto. Basta liberar o caminho para o Donner sair com a irmã do cara. Tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir o que quer em dois tempos. – explicou, abrindo a porta do carro e jogando a mochila no banco de trás – Depois disso, eu dou um jeito de cair fora. – terminou, acomodando-se no assento. Evan seguiu seu exemplo e se acomodou no banco do motorista.

– Até lá meio mundo vai te chamar de florzinha.

– Será apenas mais um boato entre tantos outros. – Heero respondeu com displicência, passando a mãos pelos cabelos, enquanto soltava seu bafo em cima do espelho do lado do carona e limpava com o punho da camisa.

– Será mesmo?

**oOo**

Entrou no banheiro para poder se olhar melhor diante do imenso espelho que havia lá. Encontrou Duo prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, depois de tê-lo penteado. Mariméia não podia negar que o cabelo de seu irmão era lindo, apesar de ser um pouco quebradiço.

Para um garoto, até que ele se cuidava razoavelmente. Exceto pelas suas roupas totalmente fora de moda, seu vocabulário extremamente formal e seu péssimo temperamento, ele poderia ser o melhor amigo de muita gente. Sem falar que ele poderia sair com muitas garotas se também quisesse.

Apesar de tudo, Mariméia não poderia negar que ele era lindo de qualquer forma mesmo. Duvidava que nenhuma garota tivesse se encantado com os olhos violetas que só ele possuía, antes dele ter soltado qualquer desaforo a desavisada.

– Duo, você por acaso já pensou num visual novo? Você tem muito potencial enterrado debaixo de toda essa agressividade. – indagou, pegando a ponta do rabo de cavalo do garoto e levantando-a até o alto da cabeça, para ele saber de qual parte estava falando que precisava de uma nova reformulação. Havia quase cinco anos que ele não cortava as madeixas.

– Eu não sou hostil. – Duo respondeu, jogando água no rosto – Sou irritado.

– E por que não tenta ser legal? As pessoas não sabem o que pensar.

– Ah! Esqueci. – respondeu com sarcasmo, secando seu rosto numa toalha. Enquanto sua irmã se acomodava num banco em frente ao espelho e começava a passar a escova no cabelo – Eu não me importo com o que elas pensam.

– Ah, se importa sim!

– Não! Eu não me importo. – o garoto sobrepôs a voz feminina com a sua, voltando-se à garota – Você não precisa ser o que as pessoas querem que seja.

– Mas acontece que eu gosto de ser adorada, obrigada. – ela disse com a voz calma, mas no mesmo tom em que ele havia usado, passando a mão pelo colar que estava em seu pescoço.

– Onde conseguiu as pérolas?

– São da mamãe.

– E você as tinha escondido por cinco anos?

– Não. Papai encontrou na semana passada. – voltou-se a ele, fazendo uma pose. Esperava que o irmão dissesse algo sobre sua aparência, apesar do gosto dele ser totalmente duvidoso.

– Você pretende usá-las agora? – ele perguntou num tom de mistura de espanto e acusação.

– Ela não vai vir aqui para pedi-las de volta. – a patricinha aumentou seu tom de voz para lembrá-lo do fato – Além disso, elas ficam bem em mim.

– Pode acreditar. Elas não ficam.

Duo nem deu chance para sua irmã rebater: saiu do cômodo pisando forte. Mariméia estava pronta para dizer que ele estava com inveja porque ela podia usar as coisas da mãe e ele não. Foi a sorte. Se tivesse tido a oportunidade, a garota sabia que mais tarde se arrependeria.

Se havia uma coisa que tirava Duo do sério; era falar da mãe. Ele sempre dizia que o pai ainda não havia superado, coisa que a irmã já havia percebido, mas a verdade era que ele mesmo não sabia como tratar o assunto.

Mariméia achava que, de alguma forma e por algum motivo, ele nem ao menos havia tido o trabalho de bater de frente com o problema e enfrentá-lo. Acreditava que ele só havia deixado de lado, esquecendo, ao contrário do que ele vivia pregando. Mas Duo parecia bem. Ao menos em comparação ao pai. Então não deveria se preocupar. Ele estava se saindo bem, fosse lá de qual forma que ele estivesse trabalho com aquilo.

**oOo**

Era um lindo dia. O sol estava brilhando, os passarinhos cantando, sua mãe não havia reclamado... Milagre, não. Quase. Não era dia de aula. Mas mesmo assim, sua mãe gostava de reclamar mesmo quando não havia do que reclamar. A idade espiritual dela, com toda a certeza, não combinava com a física.

Aproveitou que ela precisava ir a lavanderia e disse que iria em seu lugar. Era uma ótima forma de sumir das vistas dela, sem dar chances para ela ter motivos para reclamar mais. E qual não foi a surpresa ao terminar de pôr as roupas para lavar, ver o carro do malévolo na porta de uma loja de música?

Deixou as roupas sob a supervisão de uma das funcionárias da loja, conhecida sua, enquanto caminhava até o carro a alguns metros dali. Só foi o tempo de encostar-se no automóvel, depois de dar uma bela olhada nele, e Duo saiu da loja com uma sacola nas mãos, verificando os cd´s que havia comprado. O garoto dos longos fios parou de imediato ao ver o duvidoso cara do colégio escorado em seu carro. Sua feição era a da mais pura descrença. Heero achava que ele devia estar pensando se estava se fingindo de louco ou se era realmente louco.

– Carro legal. Pára-lamas originais.

Ao ouvir o elogio do japonês, Duo ajeitou a sacola na mão e voltou a dar seus famosos passos impetuosos em direção ao garoto, esperando que Heero saísse do caminho entre ele e a porta do carro. Mas o dono dos orbes azuis escorregou pela lataria e se interpôs entre os dois.

Tinha que aproveitar momentos como aquele para pôr em prática suas táticas. O colégio não era um bom lugar para ficar _cantando_ um garoto abertamente, ainda mais se ele fosse Stratford.

– O que é? Anda me seguindo agora? – Duo perguntou com certa impaciência.

– Eu estava na lavanderia e vi seu carro. Eu vim dizer oi.

– Oi. – disse de forma seca, esticando a mão, a procura da maçaneta da porta.

– Você não é muito de papo, é?

– Depende do assunto. Pára-lamas não me levam ao frenesi verbal.

– Não tem medo de mim, tem? – Verona não se deixou abater. Continuou como se nada houvesse acontecido, aborrecendo mais ainda o outro rapaz.

– Medo de você? Por que eu teria?

– A maioria das pessoas tem.

– Bom, eu não tenho. – se fosse outra pessoa, Heero teria continuado naquele joguinho, mas Duo era único e seus olhos também e naquele momento eles estavam lhe dizendo claramente que queriam passar com o carro em cima dele. Mudou de tática.

– Talvez não tenha medo de mim, mas já pensou em mim pelado, não?

– Que pretensão! Por que não vai procurar a sua turma? Melhor, por que você não segue uma garota?

– Já pensou, sim! – continuou a irritar o americano, fazendo com que ele demonstrasse sua raiva, sem perder a compostura.

– Ah! Eu sou assim tão transparente? Eu quero você, eu preciso de você, oh _baby, baby_.

Desistiu. O humor de Duo não estava dos melhores e parecia que sua presença estava fazendo-o alcançar níveis nunca antes superados. Afastou-se do carro, dando passagem ao rapaz até a porta. O possuidor dos olhos violetas a abriu imediatamente, sentou-se e acomodou sua compra no banco do passageiro.

Estava dando a partida no carro, quando um belo conversível vermelho, que parecia ter acabado de ser lustrado, parou no meio da rua. O dono nem fez questão de estacioná-lo apropriadamente e com isso, fechou a passagem para a saída do carro de Duo. Tal problema poderia ter sido resolvido facilmente, se o dono do conversível não fosse o maior inimigo de Duo: Trowa Donner.

– Ah! Qual é? Hoje é o dia dos idiotas? – o americano resmungou ao ver o latino descendo do carro – Ei! Se importa?

– Nem um pouco.

Heero achava que Trowa merecia uma medalha pela sua coragem. Enfrentar abertamente Duo e pelo o que haviam lhe dito, a guerra já perdurava há anos, era de uma valentia sem tamanho. Não podia negar que às vezes Duo quase o colocava para correr apenas com seus olhares, que eram mais mortais do que os das cobras que seu avô criava. Mas Trowa nem se importava. Rodou as chaves na mão e entrou na mesma loja que, há pouco, o americano havia deixado com uma sacola na mão.

O garoto da trança bufou em resposta e num acesso de fúria engatilhou a ré a todo vapor. Seu carro colidiu contra a lataria do conversível, deixando-a em frangalhos. Nem um segundo depois, Donner pareceu novamente na porta, xingando até a quinta geração de Duo pelo prejuízo que ele havia lhe causado.

– Seu cavalo!

– Ops! – Stratford limitou-se a sua falsa surpresa, enquanto morria de rir da cara de Donner, junto com Verona.

**oOo**

– Ops? Meu seguro não cobre TPM feminina, muito menos a masculina, que ainda está em fase de testes.

Ótimo. Era o que faltava para seu dia ficar completo. Seu pai chegar e saber do acidente que havia causado ao carro de Trowa Donner. Não precisava de mais uma discussão em seu dia. Sua cota já havia se excedido há muito tempo.

Duo, que estava lendo uma revista sobre as melhores carreiras a se seguir, voltou seu olhar para cima, encontrando a face vermelha de seu pai. Ele devia estar realmente possesso. Era raro as vezes em que podia ver claramente uma diferença em seu semblante. Voltou seus olhos para a página da revista novamente, fingindo despreocupação. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de se mover daquele sofá, no qual estava tão confortavelmente lendo, para a sua cama por causa de uma bobagem à toa.

– Então diga a eles que eu tive um mal súbito, uma convulsão, sei lá.

– Isso tem a ver com a faculdade. Está me punindo porque quero que estude aqui perto?

Drama emocional. Como odiava quando seu pai fazia aquelas cenas. Ele – mais do que ninguém – devia saber que cenas tão melodramáticas não funcionavam com pessoas que sabiam conter suas emoções. Afinal, foi observando o pai que Duo havia aprendido a não agir impulsivamente em momentos inapropriados, apesar de parecer que fazia o contrário com freqüência.

Fechou a revista e a esmagou contra o sofá, quando sentou e apoiou as mãos no assento. Já que seu pai queria irritá-lo, ele também o irritaria. Treize sempre soube que nunca deixava por menos, nem com ele mesmo. Duo acusou-o:

– E você não está me punindo, porque a mamãe foi embora?

– É melhor você deixá-la fora disso, hein!

Pronto. O rapaz sabia ser bem cruel quando queria. Treize, apesar dos cinco anos que já haviam se passado, ainda não havia se recuperado da perda da esposa. Ao contrário do filho, que deu graças a Deus quando a mulher foi embora.

Duo havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ela havia olhado para ele e dito que não estava pronta para ser mãe, que seu pai era muito bom para ela, entre mil outras mentiras. Mentiras que se provaram o que eram, quando ela se foi e deixou seu pai mergulhado na solidão – debulhando-se em lágrimas todas as noites da semana do dia 18 de novembro.

E Duo sabia que ao olhar para ele, para seus olhos, Treize sentia tudo o que ele havia sentido até aquele momento ressurgir. Não havia uma única pessoa que não comentasse sobre os seus olhos, ainda mais se tivesse conhecido sua mãe – a única mulher que havia conhecido com os olhos iguais aos seus.

– Ótimo! – disse, com um tom de voz alterado, levantando-se do sofá, jogando a revista no chão da sala durante o processo – Então pare de tomar decisões por mim.

– Sou o seu pai. É um direito meu.

– E o que eu quero não conta? – indagou com sarcasmo. Treize os havia criado com base nas escolhas. Ele sempre dizia que eram elas que construíam o caráter. E agora, ele queria construir o seu caráter por si só. Estava indo contra tudo o que ele vivia pregando todos aqueles anos.

– Só tem dezoito anos, não sabe o que quer e não vai saber até os quarenta e cinco e quando souber, não vai saber como usar.

– Eu quero ir para uma universidade na costa leste e quero fazer minhas próprias escolhas e quero que pare de controlar minha vida, só porque não consegue controlar a sua.

Ok. Admitia que havia pegado pesado. Pegado muito pesado. Mas estava cansado. Não era um fantoche que Treize podia manipulava a bel-prazer, muito menos uma criança que seu pai precisava ficar vigiando a cada passo que desse. Apenas queria exercer sua liberdade de expressão, aprender com seus erros e saber como devia controlar sua própria vida.

Sua vida era domínio seu, privado e exclusivo. Não queria dividi-lo com mais ninguém. Ainda mais com uma pessoa que só conseguia ver nele um fantasma do passado. Apegando-se a qualquer pedaço de nostalgia que ele podia vir a causar.

Será que seu pai não percebia que já não ditava as regras para ele fazia algum tempo? Duo achava que a ficha estava começando a cair naquele momento, porque Treize lhe olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos, apesar de pouquíssimas linhas terem se movido em seu rosto. Conhecia as feições do meu pai melhor do que os pacientes dele. Isso podia provar. Lia claramente em sua face: _eu não esperava isso de você_.

– Olha e sabe o que eu quero? – Treize perguntou, quando retomou o controle de si mesmo. Por alguns segundos havia ficado aturdido. Mas a droga do _bip_ tocou novamente. Estaria sendo salvo pelo gongo? – Continuamos isso mais tarde.

– Eu não vejo a hora.

Discutir com seu pai era desgastante. Preferia discutir e até mesmo cair na mão mil vezes com o imbecil do Trowa do que debater com Treize Stratford. Sempre se sentia exausto e mal depois de discutirem.

Não esperou nem um segundo depois que o pai saiu da sala – dando uma passadinha no banheiro –, rompeu pelo portal da sala e estava preste a subir as escadas, quando sua querida irmã desceu correndo falando com alguém ao telefone. Provavelmente fofocando sobre a vida de algum infeliz, que no caso seria ele. Cortaria um dedo se não fosse Mandella do outro lado da linha.

– Você destruiu o carro do Trow?

A cara que Mariméia fez foi a de maior espanto, como se ela não esperasse aquilo dele. Até parecia que ela não o conhecia. Mas o que mais o havia irritado, não havia sido à fúria fútil que ela sentia por ele e sim, a forma como a qual ela desceu as escadas falando dele, desligando o telefone ao vê-lo e o impedindo de subir as escadas – colocando a mão em seu peito, empurrando-o. Quem ela pensava que era para me trata-lo de tal forma?

– É, parece que você vai ter que andar de ônibus.

– Além de ser completamente pirado, anda fugindo da realidade? – nem perdeu seu tempo respondendo. Livrando-se da barreira que ela havia feito, subiu as escadas rapidamente, não respondendo a pergunta – Pai!

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 08 de setembro, 29 de novembro e 11 de dezembro de 2005._

**Nota da autora: **

Devido as freqüentes perguntas, aviso desde já que não haverá 3x4 nesta fic.

Eu preciso de ajuda quanto a alguns personagens, porque simplesmente não me lembro deles no anime. Se alguém puder visitar meu blog ( http / arashikaminari . weblogger . terra . com . br ) e dar uma olhada na listagem, eu agradeceria muito.

Dia 21 de dezembro entro de férias por aqui. Volto no início de fevereiro. Se esse capítulo obtiver um bom número de reviews até o final de semana, o capítulo 11 sai antes d´eu partir para as férias.

Abraços. Boas festas!


	11. Capítulo 11

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 11**

Procurou por Sally logo que chegou no colégio. Não havia podido ir buscá-la em casa, porque seu pai havia esquecido uns papéis e pediu que levasse com urgência até o hospital. Havia deixado uma mensagem, desculpando-se, na secretária eletrônica dela, mas mesmo assim sentia a necessidade de ver a amiga antes das aulas. Aquele era um encontro tão comum, que se ele não fosse feito sentia-se estranho pelo resto do dia.

Estacionou o carro e antes mesmo de poder abrir a porta, teve a infelicidade de ver Noventa se atracando com um sem vergonha, amigo de Trowa, escorada no carro do idiota. Tomou a mochila com ódio, bateu a porta do carro e saiu fulo da vida à procura de Sally. Encontrou-a sentada num dos bancos do pátio, lendo seu livro favorito de Shakespeare: _MacBeth_.

– Bom dia! – ela o cumprimentou, assim que percebeu a presença do rapaz perante ela. Bateu a mão ao seu lado, continuando – E aí? Tudo bem?

– Sim. Obrigado. – Duo respondeu, com um grande sorriso afetado.

– Você não mente tão bem quanto gostaria de mentir para mim.

– Não se preocupe. Não é nada demais.

– Conte para mim e eu decido.

– Eu vi a Silvia com um dos amigos idiotas do Donner.

– Bem feito para ela. – Sally respondeu simplesmente, sem se preocupar em fitar o amigo enquanto falava. Estava pronta para virar mais uma página do livro, quando percebeu o silêncio nada habitual de Duo. Voltou-se para ele com uma expressão indignada, pondo o livro em seu colo, fazendo de seu polegar esquerdo um marcador – Qual é, Duo? Você não pode se culpar toda vez que uma pessoa tomar uma atitude errada, após receber a conseqüência de uma atitude sua.

– Não, a questão não é essa. Ela fez de propósito! Ela _quis_ que eu a visse com ele. Como se fosse para me afrontar.

– Se eu não te conhecesse, eu diria que você está afim dela. Ciúmes.

– Não. – rebateu prontamente, desatando sua língua em seguida – Sinto frustração. Frustração de não ter podido ser mais claro. Logo eu, que prego tanto que não me importo com os outros, mas me preocupo a cada segundo sobre o que as pessoas falariam se soubessem sobre... o que sinto.

Havia horas que o americano se sentia péssimo, a pior das pessoas. E aquela era uma hora dessas.

Sally segurou o queixo do rapaz com dois dedos da sua mão destra e prendeu seu olhar ao dele, assim que tornou o rosto masculino em sua direção, já que ele não conseguia manter contato visual naquele momento.

– Você não está fazendo mal a ninguém, nem a si mesmo. Então eu não vejo problemas. – ela disse docilmente, como se estivesse explicando a coisa mais simples do mundo a uma criança, para correr sua mão pelo rosto dele em seguida. Continuou num tom calmo, porém severo – Mas eu acho que só cabe a você admitir para o mundo, algo que você já admitiu para a pessoa mais inflexível: você mesmo. – deixou o rosto de Duo e deu-lhe um belo sorriso, um daqueles que o amigo tinha medo de receber da parte dela – Já que tocamos nesse assunto... E aquele cara?

– Que cara? – o dono da trança perguntou, meio perdido com a pergunta.

– Como, que cara? – ela replicou, fechando o livro, achando que ele estava querendo desconversar – Aquele que pediu para sair contigo outro dia. – ela não podia estar perguntando sobre aquele sem futuro. Ela estava o levando a sério? Fez uma cara de impaciência – É sério! Duo...?

– Nada demais. Ele me seguiu até a livraria ontem. Disse que tinha me visto da lavanderia e havia ido falar comigo. – respondeu, assim que percebeu que Sally não o deixaria em paz até saber o que havia acontecido entre ele e aquele perdido.

– E você falou, não?

– Sim. Por educação. Mas convenhamos, ele não tem assuntos muito bons.

– E...? – Sally forçou uma resposta mais detalhada.

– E nada. Por que você sempre acha que tem que rolar algo a mais?

– Não acho que tem que rolar, mas gostaria que rolasse. – a garota de tranças lhe disse, fazendo-o revirar os olhos, enquanto afundava no banco. Ela sabia o quanto ele odiava quando ela tentava ser sua conselheira amorosa. Não precisava de uma e não precisaria tão cedo. Mas ela não se deu por vencida: continuou com seus pensamentos – Você está muito tempo sozinho. Não que isso seja ruim. Tem pessoas na nossa idade que nem sabem o significado de um beijo na boca na prática, tudo bem, mas você teve uma enorme decepção e nunca mais se envolveu realmente com alguém. Só fica nesses lances de _one night stand_. E o pior de tudo: com garotas! Eu tenho medo que você não consiga mais interagir num relacionamento.

– E quem disse que eu desejo um relacionamento?

**oOo**

Trowa estava fulo. E no pior sentido da palavra. Como sempre Duo havia arranjado um jeito de ferrá-lo. Mas nunca havia pensado que ele fosse tão louco a ponto de jogar o próprio carro contra o seu, apenas pela antipatia mútua deles dois.

Havia comprado aquele conversível não fazia nem três meses e o cavalo havia partido para cima dele, como Donner achava que Stratford gostaria de ter feito com ele. Mas o pior nem havia sido o estrago, – havia passado na oficina e soube que havia conserto, apesar de me custar uma quantia razoável pelo reparo – foi ter de ficar sem seu carro para ir ao colégio. Maldita hora em que havia cedido seu antigo carro em pró da irmã! Era claro que havia cedido apenas porque ganharia um conversível em retorno, mas de qualquer forma houve uma cessão.

Ligou para Chris e pediu que ele lhe desse uma carona até o colégio. Não foi de toda ruim. Há muito tempo que não ficava a sós com um dos seus amigos. Normalmente sempre estavam rodeados de garotas, usando-as de todas as formas. Sozinhos, podiam conversar sobre as piranhas do colégio e todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis de se transar com uma ainda virgem, se é que havia mais alguma além de Mariméia por lá.

Chegaram e logo encontraram Jason. Jogaram um pouco de papo furado, antes da convencida e rejeitada Noventa aparecer e roubar Jason deles. O sinal bateu e ele se afastou, pronto para o início de mais um dia escolar, prometendo encontrar os caras na hora do intervalo.

Foi quando avistou Verona pegando seu material do dia no armário dele, que por sorte era um dos da ponta. Poderia abordá-lo sem chamar muita a atenção. Além do mais, os alunos estavam com muita pressa em chegar as suas salas do que ficar reparando na gente.

Heero estava tão distraído colocando alguns livros dentro da mochila, que quando fechou a porta do armário, não pode deixar de passar uma sombra de surpresa em seus olhos ao ver Trowa, ao seu lado no corredor, com seu melhor sorriso zombeteiro. Apenas o sorriso, porque o rapaz não estava com o humor dos melhores naquele dia. Sem cumprimentos, o descente de latinos foi direto ao assunto.

– Quando eu pago cinqüenta, eu espero resultados.

– Estou tentando. – o japonês respondeu, encostando as costas no armário atrás de si, tirando o pirulito que estava em sua boca.

– Não o suficiente. Assistir o viado amassar meu carro, não conta como encontro. – o mauricinho avisou, dando um ultimato em seguida – Se você não consegue, eu não consigo. Consiga algo. – adorava deixar as pessoas em pânico. Nem parou para prestar a atenção na feição de Heero, lhe deu as costas e começou a se dirigir a sala de aula.

– Subi meu preço. – o rapaz de olhos azuis aumentou seu tom de voz para avisar o outro, tentando fazer com que Trowa o escutasse apesar da balbúrdia no corredor, feita pelos rastafáris brancos.

– O quê?

– Cem por encontro. Adiantados. – disse com um sorriso de um lado ao outro, devolvendo o pirulito à sua boca. Heero só podia estar brincando! Nem perdeu seu tempo.

– Esqueça!

– Então esqueça a irmã dele também.

Agora Heero havia falado algo que prestasse. Donner havia feito uma aposta e ele iria cumpri-la. A parte mais difícil havia conseguido: persuadir Heero a fazer o trabalho sujo. Não estava disposto a morrer na praia. Se o sem teto queria mudar as regras do jogo, ele aceitaria as novas. De qualquer forma, ainda saía ganhando. Porém era melhor não esquecer de avisá-lo quanto aos "imprevistos".

– É melhor ser tão esperto quanto pensa que é, Verona. – o dono dos olhos verdes disse, estendendo a "verdinha" para ele.

**oOo**

Quatre estava ficando cada dia mais obsessivo por Mariméia e ele... Bem, Wufei estava ficando mais louco a cada dia. Tudo bem que havia prometido ajudá-lo, mas se aproximar daquele ex-presidiário já era um pouco demais. Deu a idéia, a colocou em prática e o árabe ainda queria que ele o acompanhasse a breve conversa que teria com Heero Verona. Se é que haveria conversa, porque pelo jeito aquele grosso, quer dizer, aquele rude rapaz não devia saber o que era conversa há séculos. Mas como bom amigo, embarcou na vontade de loiro e fez o que menos queria naqueles dias.

No final das suas aulas, os dois passaram na sala de trabalhos manuais. Souberam pelo colégio que Heero e seu estranho amigo faziam parte daquele clube. Bem a cara dele. Além do mais, ele devia ter praticado o bastante dentro da prisão.

Entraram na sala e de cara perceberam que só havia duas garotas dentre os garotos. Uma bonitinha e mirrada com grandes óculos de grau que lhe tampavam quase toda a face e uma outra muito bonita, mas com um quê masculino bem acentuado. Brincava com um garoto de forma nada convencional para as garotas que conhecia. Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Um pouco mais além o encontraram usando o maçarico num pedaço de viga de ferro. Verona mostrava concentração por detrás dos óculos protetores. Quando Wufei se tornou a Quatre, o loiro o empurrou em direção a Heero, mas ele segurou-se a uma estante que ali estava e não se soltou até o amigo o largar. O chinês mandou em tom de represália:

– Vai!

– Não, você vai! – o árabe disse, aproveitando e empurrando o amigo de novo. Ele não arriscaria seu lindo pescocinho perto daquele maníaco.

– Eu já fui. – Quatre reclamou, porém não resistiu. Ajeitou suas vestes e aproximou-se de Verona – Sabemos o que quer fazer com D. Stratford. – disse quase num sussurro. Apesar de tentar não aparentar, Quatre estava tão ou mais mortificado de medo do que Wufei.

– Certo. E o que vão fazer? – o garoto-canguru perguntou com ironia. Devia achar que eles não poderiam fazer nada contra ele e essa despreocupação não seria tão mortal a dupla de amigos, se de fato, pudessem afetá-lo. Eram uns nadas.

– Ajudar você. – Quatre respondeu prontamente, recebendo a desconfiança do rapaz:

– Por quê?

O chinês interveio. Percebeu que estariam fora do campo antes mesmo do jogo começar, se continuasse deixando a conversa nas mãos do árabe. Eles, os futuros administradores, tinham o _timming_ para negociações e o que o seu sentido dizia, era que o loiro os estava fazendo perder campo.

– A situação é que o meu amigo Quatre tem grande atração por Mariméia. – Wufei disse, tentando comover o rapaz a sua frente. O drama sempre era uma boa jogada. Ele só não sabia se era tão boa com ex-presidiários, afinal, matar o companheiro de cela não era um sinal de compaixão.

Heero apenas desligou o maçarico e enfiou o ferro numa lata com água, fazendo fumaça subir. Sua feição mostrava confusão.

– O que ela tem? Mamilos sabor de cerveja?

– Ei! – percebeu a raiva de Quatre ser acordada e interveio novamente. O chinês jogou mais uma vez com os sentimentos.

– Eu acho que seria correto ao dizer que o amor de Quatre é puro. Mais que o de Trowa Donner.

– Só quero a grana. Donner transa com quem ele quiser. – Heero disse, anotando algo em um papel preso numa prancheta que estava em cima de uma mesa, movendo-se até outra mesa que tinha uma tábua de madeira basicamente já trabalhada.

– Ninguém vai transar...

Quatre estava a cada segundo mais vermelho. Wufei se colocou entre eles, fazendo do seu corpo uma barreira contra Quatre. Voltou-se na direção contrária, quando percebeu que havia conseguido impedir o amigo de avançar sobre Verona e caminhou até o cabeludo.

– Heero... _Hero_, – bajulou-o – vou explicar uma coisa. Planejamos isto para Quatre ganhar a garota. Quatre! – frisou – Trow é só suporte.

– Vocês me ajudarão a domar a fera? – Heero indagou, parando de fazer marcações a lápis na tábua.

– Lógico! – exclamou Quatre, feliz pelo garoto não tê-los posto para correr.

– Investigaremos, descobriremos do que ela gosta. Somos os seus homens. – Wufei respondeu, passando um dos seus braços em volta dos ombros de Quatre, puxando-o junto a ele.

– Homens sem ser no sentido restrito das prisões. – completou Quatre, se afastando de amigo, deixando uma expressão confusa no rosto de Heero.

– Comecemos aqui. – Wufei disse, puxando um panfleto amarelo do bolso, não dando chance para Heero lhes perguntar sobre o significado da última frase de Quatre – Na sexta, David Lane dará uma festa. É a oportunidade perfeita.

– Perfeita para o quê? – ele perguntou, confuso.

– Para você sair com Duo.

– Vou pensar. – respondeu, terminando a marcação e caminhando direção a uma das meninas para pegar um objeto emprestado.

Saíram da sala e foram até o armário. Wufei havia levado pela manhã vários panfletos iguais ao que ele havia deixado com Heero, porém diferentes dos originais. Desde o final do ano anterior, os futuros administradores corriam dele, apenas porque o idiota do Trowa Donner havia espalhado por aí que ele comprava suas roupas em pontas de estoque, o que não era verdade. Havia descoberto, meio que sem querer, sobre reunião deles e aquela havia se tornando uma chance perfeita para uma pequena vingança. Reunião? Que nada! Seria uma festa e tanto! Mal podia esperar para ver a cara de Lane.

**oOo**

Por sorte, Quatre não havia precisado esperar Mariméia naquele dia. Assim que chegou, após correr desenfreadamente de um prédio ao outro tentando chegar antes dela ser liberada, soube por um faxineiro que a turma daquela sala havia sido liberada daquele tempo e do outro que se iniciaria, porque o professor havia tido um imprevisto e não poderia dar aula naquele dia.

Correu até o pátio na esperança de encontrar Mariméia. As patricinhas daquele colégio tinham o péssimo hábito de _cabular_ o restante das aulas, após algum tempo de dispensa para ir ao shopping comprar roupas. Não a encontrou.

Percorreu todo o colégio e enfim, encontrou-a no campo de educação física, observando a banda da escola ensaiar, enquanto falava com alguém ao telefone. Parecia ser o pai.

Esperou que terminasse a ligação e se aproximou. Ela o brindou com um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos. O árabe puxou papo, mas não enrolou. Foi direto ao assunto; ele não poderia perder tempo. Tinha que saber algo concreto sobre Duo. Suas preferências eram algo importantíssimo.

– Tem algo que devemos saber?

– Um dia ele disse que preferia morrer a namorar alguém que fuma.

– Tudo bem. Sem cigarro. – anotou mentalmente. Heero sofreria, mas era por uma boa causa. Afinal, estaria o ajudando e ajudando a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo. Sem falar que conversar com uma nuvem de fumaça ambulante não era nada agradável – Mais alguma coisa?

– Você acha que eu entendo como a mente embaralhada dele trabalha? Assim não vai dar certo!

– Nada deu certo até agora... – disse inconscientemente, concordando de certa forma com Mariméia – Temos que nos infiltrar por trás das linhas inimigas.

**oOo**

Na verdade, Quatre havia falado mais por impulso do que sério realmente, mas Mariméia não parecia disposta a desistir tão fácil. Marcou com ele no estacionamento depois das aulas e arrastou-o até a casa dela, aproveitando que Duo não estaria – já que ele tinha uma reunião do time de basquete e depois passaria rapidamente na loja da tia de Sally. Ofereceu um copo de suco à visita e logo subiram, assim que chegaram.

O quarto de Duo... tinha personalidade. O árabe achava que era a coisa mais sutil que poderia dizer sobre ele. Três das quatro paredes eram totalmente revestidas por pôsteres de músicos. Zapata, Santana, U2, alguns desconhecidos como Bikini Kill e Raincoats, que pelo visto deveria ser seu favorito, em vista que tinha praticamente metade de uma parede dedicada só a eles.

Na parede da porta, havia uma cômoda com alguns porta-retratos, um da infância de Duo com Mariméia e um homem, que supôs ser o senhor Stratford, uma foto em que estava sozinho, desenhando, e uma com Sally. Parecia ter sido tirada há algum tempo. Dois livros e dois vasos de planta.

Na parede oposta, a única em que não havia pôsteres, apenas o papel de parede listrado vertical, azul e branco, havia duas janelas com cortinas brancas com uma cômoda entre elas, com um aparelho de som bem pequeno prata com as caixas azuis, um porta cd´s, um porta canetas e um porta-retrato com uma outra foto com Sally. Diferente da primeira, esta aparentava ser mais recente. Parecia que havia sido tirada em algum clube ou boate. Em cima da cômoda havia um quadro que estava assinado por Sally.

A parede entre a parede da porta e a parede das janelas na direção da porta, não tinha nada além de pôsteres e um pedestal erguendo uma tela que ainda estava sendo pintada e uma aquarela. Na parede oposta a esta, estava a cama encostada coberta com um lençol branco, com fronhas azuis e uma colcha que chegava a metade da cama com o desenho de um sol esotérico num fundo azul escuro. Em cada lado da cama havia um criado mudo com um abajur cada.

Apesar da decoração ser péssima, o quarto era arrumado. Mais arrumado do que de qualquer garoto que já havia posto os pés, que não tivessem pais militares como ele.

– Achei. Agenda com horário de aulas e algumas anotações escolares, lista de alguns livros, entrada para um concerto... – disse Mariméia após fechar a segunda gaveta da cômoda do aparelho de som, mostrando os objetos. Mariméia caminhou até a cômoda dos porta-retratos e das plantas e abriu a primeira gaveta. – Ah-rá! Cueca preta. – ela avisou, erguendo a cueca na altura dos olhos como se fosse um troféu.

– E o que isso quer dizer? – Quatre perguntou sem entender muito bem aonde ela queria chegar. Dobrando a cueca e a colocando no lugar novamente, ela o respondeu simplesmente:

– Que ele quer fazer sexo algum dia.

– Eu nunca escutei isso! Ele pode apenas gostar da cor.

– Nenhum homem compra uma cueca _slip_ preta ao invés de uma samba-canção, senão for para mostrar a alguém. Pelo menos nós mulheres somos assim. – ela disse, ocultando a parte que havia lido isso numa revista feminina.

– Então... – o loiro começou sem graça, falando tudo de uma vez em seguida para não perder a coragem – Posso ver seu quarto?

– Não! – ela respondeu de supetão. O garoto achou que a ruiva estava surpresa. Mariméia se recompôs e tornou a falar – Quer dizer... O quarto é um lugar muito pessoal.

– Ah! Tá legal.

_Arashi Kaminari, 27.29.30.31/dez/05 e 03.13/jan/06._

**Nota da autora: **

Fiz minhas contas e creio que "10 coisas" terá 25 capítulos... isto é, por enquanto. Esse total pode ser subtraído ou somado. Mas a média será essa.

Desculpem-me pelos erros de português. Eu não tive paciência para revisar.

Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. Postei a fanfic "Minhas Confissões" semana passada. Ela fala um pouco sobre o que rolou antes do Heero conhecer o Duo e deu uma idéia do que aconteceu depois que os dois se acertaram.


	12. Capítulo 12

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 12**

Chegaram ao bar indicado por Verona na moto de Wufei, o que Quatre percebeu que havia sido um grande erro antes mesmo de estacionarem. O lugar parecia um desses bares de faroeste antigo em sua construção, mas bem contemporâneo pelos seus clientes.

Preto. Era como ele podia resumir aquele bar em uma palavra. Todos os que estavam do lado de fora, na calçada ou na rua, estavam vestidos de preto. Uma vez ou outra, uma blusa branca, mas sempre com um casaco preto por cima, e muito couro, bandanas, coturnos e metal também. Aquele era um verdadeiro reduto de motoqueiros. Um lugar que seu pai o mataria caso o visse por lá.

Wufei achou uma vaga entre duas Harley-Davidson, que eram a maioria por ali, e estacionou a sua humilde moto, para não dizer humilhada e humilhante. Estava tirando o capacete, quando os donos das duas motos apareceram e montaram nelas. O dono da moto da direita abaixou a cabeça e olhou a moto de Wufei por cima dos óculos, parando seu olhar bem na cestinha laranja que havia na frente dela.

– Bela motocicleta! – o homem comentou, antes de dar a partida em sua moto ao mesmo tempo em que o amigo.

– Você achou? – Wufei indagou, com um sorriso extremamente idiota no rosto, fazendo todos os que estavam por perto rirem.

De duas, uma: ou Wufei se fazia de idiota, ou ele era retardado. Será que ele não havia percebido que aqueles caras estavam curtindo com a cara dele? O loiro desceu rapidamente da moto e entrou no bar, antes que o moreno falasse mais alguma besteira.

Se Quatre achava que do lado de fora o lugar parecia opressivo, era porque ele ainda não havia visto o lado de dentro. Muitas mesas de sinuca e carteado. Umas duas televisões que passavam clipes de rock dos anos 80 e 90, mais preto, mais couro, mais metal. Muita fumaça, muita bebida, mulheres que pareciam sado-masoquistas; outras que se assemelhavam muito a piranhas – com o perdão da palavra.

Jovens e velhos, todos numa perfeita harmonia. Não que fosse um lugar que o árabe pretendesse visitar outras vezes, mas para os clientes e de uma certa forma até mesmo para ele, o lugar tinha um clima acolhedor. Seria mais, se não tivessem inúmeros pares de olhos os observando, como se fossem umas aberrações da natureza.

Bom, para eles deveriam ser mesmo, afinal, não deveria ser comum verem dois rapazes com caras de colegiais, um vestido que nem um filhinho de papai e outro que nem um recém roqueiro, entrando ali com freqüência.

– Um bar é assim? – o garoto de olhos azuis indagou, tocando no que parecia ser um barril de chope, recebendo um belo tapa do chinês.

– Não toque em nada! – Wufei lhe disse num tom grosseiro, continuando em voz baixa – Pode contrair hepatite.

Wufei deu uma olhada no lugar e logo achou Heero jogando sinuca numa das mesas ao fundo do bar. Passaram pela mesa anterior a dele e prenderam seus olhares a próxima tacada que um dos jogadores faria.

Pelo menos Quatre estava prestando atenção, porque Wufei parou em frente a uma caneca de chope, que estava numa das extremidades da mesa, e cheirou seu conteúdo, para logo em seguida, pegar a bola em que o jogador – que o loiro havia reconhecido como o amigo de Heero – havia mirado em sua mão e jogá-la do outro lado da mesa, fazendo o rapaz perder a partida. O árabe pôde ver que por um instante o rapaz cogitou ir até o chinês e espancá-lo, mas desistiu quando seu rival se pôs em seu caminho cobrando o dinheiro da aposta.

Heero logo percebeu a presença deles e pediu licença do jogo aos seus parceiros. Pegou sua caneca de chope e voltou-se a eles. Ele não estava muito diferente dos outros. Vestia uma calça preta de couro, suas famosas botas em estilo militar e uma camisa de mangas curtas com gole em v cinza. Os cabelos desgrenhados na altura do ombro como sempre, uma fita preta no pulso direito e um cordão militar por dentro da camisa.

– O que me dizem?

– Dados íntimos de um garoto muito complicado. – Quatre avisou, preparando-o para o que viria a seguir. Ele apenas encheu a boca de cerveja em resposta.

– Com licença. Uma pergunta antes de começarmos. – Wufei disse, recebendo um aceno de Heero, que ainda estava com a boca cheia de bebida – Pode tomar bebida alcoólica sem ter fígado?

Não! Agora o loiro tinha a certeza que Wufei era retardado. Aquilo era pergunta para se fazer a alguém que havia acabado de sair da prisão, ainda mais num lugar em que estavam em minoria? Heero ficou tão surpreso, que engoliu tudo de uma só vez e quase se engasgou ao fazê-lo.

– O quê?

O árabe deu uma olhada com a cara muito feia para o rapaz de olhos negros. Ele iria matá-lo depois que saíssem dali.

– Nada, nada. – o chinês respondeu, com receio dos atos dos dois rapazes de olhos azuis. Heero apenas encostou-se na mesa de sinuca atrás de si, abaixou o copo e com a outra mão, levou um cigarro aos lábios.

– Bem, primeiro: Duo odeia fumante. – Quatre avisou, pedindo tacitamente licença para tirar o cigarro de sua mão. Jogou-o no chão em seguida e pisou nele, apagando-o.

– Então está dizendo que eu não vou poder mais fumar?

– Sim. Só por enquanto. – Wufei respondeu, esperando que Heero não se revoltasse.

– Tem outro problema. Duo gosta de bonitões. – o árabe disse, analisando Heero junto com Wufei. Por alguns instantes o silêncio caiu sobre eles, antes do japonês rompê-lo com sua indignação.

– Estão dizendo que eu não sou bonito?

– Que isso, cara! Ele é lindo! Bonito até demais. – o chinês respondeu, voltando-se para o loiro, num ato desesperado de fazer Verona pensar que ele nunca havia duvidado da beleza dele.

– Não tinha certeza, eu não sabia. – Quatre contornou a situação com a desculpa – Tudo bem. Aqui está... Gostos. Comida tailandesa, prosa feminista, música de garotas geniosas de bandas independentes. Aqui está a lista dos CD´s dele.

– Então eu compro macarrão, um livro e ouço garotas que não sabem tocar? – o japonês indagou, lendo a lista.

– Já esteve na Epyon?

– Seu conjunto favorito tocará lá amanhã. – Quatre completou a indagação de Wufei, antes que Heero pensasse besteiras.

– Não posso deixar que ninguém me veja lá.

– Mas ele estará lá, pois tem os ingressos. – o árabe insistiu. Aquela poderia ser a única chance que teriam para fazer Heero se aproximar de vez de Duo.

– Ataque seus ouvidos por uma noite. – Wufei brincou. Nem ao menos sabia como era a música de um rock persuasão.

– Ele tem uma cueca preta. Se isso ajuda. – o loiro informou de forma maliciosa, se achando o cara por _saber_ o que significava.

– Nada mal, hein? – o chinês continuou a brincadeira, dando um soquinho no braço do japonês.

Cueca preta? Do que eles estavam falando? Aqueles caras eram mais malucos do que pensava.

**oOo**

No que havia se metido? Depois que largou o emprego, havia prometido a si mesmo que nunca voltaria àquele lugar. Não que ele não gostasse dele, – era bem movimentado, o dono havia sido seu patrão, ele havia conhecido muita gente, até mesmo artistas famosos – mas vamos dizer que o seu trabalho não era muito bem visto ali. Assim como não devia ser bem visto até hoje, por pessoas que analisavam outros colegas seus que ainda continuavam na profissão.

Epyon era a maior boate GLS que existia nas redondezas. Assim que chegou da Austrália, Heero precisava de dinheiro para ajudar em casa com as contas e dívidas que a sua "nova" havia feito e, foi por isso que ele havia ido trabalhar por lá. Nem ele mesmo sabia como havia aceitado ser um funcionário daquela boate, quando conseguiu o emprego através de um vizinho que era freqüentador do local.

Nunca se imaginou xingando alguém pela sua sexualidade, mas a questão era que ele não era gay e as noites de sexta eram totalmente gays. Gays mesmo! Não se via uma única pessoa que gostasse de outra do sexo oposto. Mas também seu inferno era somente às sextas. Nos finais de semana sempre apareciam umas gatas descoladas, mas a maioria era piranha. Quando não, eram feministas.

A verdade é que para o japonês aquela boate era de pessoas extremas. Ninguém ali era muito afim do meio termo e com o tempo, todo aquele asco que sentia toda vez que via um cliente beijar outro, se foi. E ele se acostumou. Não que ele tivesse se envolvido com um homem. Longe disso! Convites eram o que não faltava, mas não era da sua natureza.

Sempre preferiu uns seios pequenos e um bom par de coxas, mas era bem difícil encontrar companhia ali. Talvez fosse por essa sua experiência, que ele não tivesse se importado em aceitar a proposta indecente de Donner. Aquele cara era o fim! Mas estava pagando bem, então não havia problema.

Heero só esperava que nenhum freqüentador o reconhecesse ou alguém quisesse relembrar os velhos tempos, fazendo-o ter que vender não-sei-quantas doses de uma bebida em uma hora para continuar dentro da boate. Era uma das regras. Os filhos pródigos sempre tinham essa tarefa. Mas ele não podia ser reconhecido. Muito menos queria que alguém o reconhecesse e o convidasse para encontros a três.

Para o espanto do rapaz de orbes azuis, ele só via mulheres. Para um lado e para o outro. Ele nunca havia visto tanta mulher junta num só lugar em toda a sua vida. Pensou estar num encontro lésbico, talvez a associação das lésbicas local tivesse alugado o lugar, mas isso não batia se fosse o caso. Nos ingressos estava escrito que haveria um show... Será que era um show de uma banda lesbo? Caramba! Onde havia ido se meter?

Encaminhou-se à pista de dança, subindo os três degraus que o levavam a ela. Vasculhou rapidamente a área, aproveitando sua altura, e encontrou Duo dançando com a sua amiga inseparável, Sally, uma das músicas que a banda tocava, enquanto uma dezena de corpos masculinos se moviam entre as centenas de corpos femininos. Duo parecia bem contente. Sorria o tempo todo, bem ao contrário da expressão carrancuda que ele ostentava no colégio. O japonês caminhou até o balcão, encontrando um velho colega de trabalho: Brendan.

– Verona, o que faz por aqui?

O rapaz lhe perguntou assim que sentou num dos bancos. Conversaram um pouco e Heero perguntou se tinha que cumprir a tal tarefa. Brendan disse que ele estava liberado. A noite era especial. As tarefas só eram pagas em dias normais. O japonês não podia negar que havia ficado aliviado. Quem não conseguia pagar a tarefa, normalmente voltava para casa só de cueca... Isso quando permitiam.

Ouviu quando Duo disse que precisava de água, enquanto se afastava do público com a amiga – que foi ao banheiro tentar ajeitar a saia preta rendada que usava, já que uma garota havia encostado um cigarro nela sem querer e com o susto de Sally, a garota acabou deixando o copo de cerveja cair no chão, molhando tudo e todos que estavam à volta delas, inclusive a saia, agora queimada, de Sally.

Duo se aproximou do balcão, dando uma última olhada na amiga, que puxava um pouco a blusa – em estilo corpete, com alças vermelhas e detalhes num estilo semelhante ao chinês – para baixo antes de entrar no banheiro. Heero ficou no seu canto, sorvendo sua bebida. Ele só queria saber qual seria a reação do americano ao vê-lo ali.

– Duas águas, por favor. – o rapaz de orbes num tom violeta pediu educadamente, passando os olhos a sua volta, percebendo a presença do japonês de olhos azuis. Mesmo não o olhando diretamente, Verona pôde perceber que uma carranca formou-se em seu rosto. Duo esperou Brendan retornar, pagou pelas águas e com dois ou três passos aproximou-se de Heero, escorando um de seus braços sobre o balcão – Se quer sair comigo, pode desistir.

– Você se importa? – falou um pouco mais alto do que o americano, evitando que ele pudesse lhe dar um fora inesperado. Não tão inesperado no caso dele, mas ainda poderia ser um belo fora – Está esquentando minha bebida.

O efeito foi o esperado: Duo ficou desarmado.

– Não está rodeado pela sua costumeira nuvem de fumaça. – ele disse, tentando dominar a situação novamente.

– Não fumo mais. Dizem que faz mal.

– Você acha?

Heero não respondeu. Mentir já era demais; ele odiava fazê-lo. Concordar com a mentira era pedir muito. Sorveu um pouco mais da sua bebida para ter tempo de pensar em alguma coisa. O som tornou-se mais forte.

– Estes caras não são Bikini Kill, nem os Raincoats, mas não são ruins.

Jogou o verde para colher o maduro. Levantou-se e caminhou até a multidão, deixando um Duo espantado para trás. Com toda a certeza o rapaz de trança não deveria estar acreditando que logo o "perdido" conhecia aquelas bandas de rock persuasão. O americano caminhou até onde o japonês estava e indagou, ainda não acreditando:

– Conhece os Raincoats?

– Por que? Não conhece? – brincou com ele, com um grande sorriso bailando em seu rosto. Bebeu mais um gole e voltou-se ao rapaz mais baixo, falando em alto e bom som bem perto dele – Estava te observando. Nunca esteve tão sexy!

A música havia acabado de supetão e sua última frase havia ecoado pelo salão. Na verdade Heero não tinha muita certeza, mas logo as risadas que se formaram à volta deles responderam a sua dúvida.

Não que ele tivesse dito uma mentira, agora mais de perto ele podia ver o quão bonito Duo era – mesmo vestindo aquela saia escocesa junto com a camisa sem mangas azul marinho. Ainda mais sem aquela expressão zangada. Porém o dono dos cabelos desgrenhados nunca havia cantado alguém tão abertamente perante centenas de pessoas.

Mas o sorriso que recebeu quando voltou seu olhar a Duo valeu a pena, tanto que ele sorriu de volta para o rapaz. O sorriso do americano se assemelhava a um de uma garotinha diante do seu primeiro namorado. Pelo menos a cantada havia surtido efeito. Já era alguma coisa. Afinal, arriscar meu pescoço ao aparecer na Epyon havia valido a pena.

A banda começou a tocar uma outra música e o público os esqueceu.

– Venha comigo à festa de David. – sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz de saia, rezando para que não tivesse ficado vermelho com o que havia acontecido.

– Você nunca desiste? – ele rebateu bem humorado.

Olhou para um lado e para o outro, antes de falar qualquer coisa. Verona não queria que o ouvissem novamente.

– Isso foi um sim? – indagou, enquanto Stratford se afastava, desbravando a multidão com as duas garrafas de água nas mãos, fazendo de seus cabelos – presos num meio rabo – um manto atrás de si.

– Não!

– Também não foi um não? – gritou, do lugar onde estava.

– Não!

– Vejo você às nove e meia! – avisou, desistindo de enfrentar a multidão, recebendo um tchau de uma das mãos de Duo.

**oOo**

Estava começando a se achar um belo filho da puta sortudo. Havia pegado as fotos do seu último ensaio no final do dia anterior e, estava à procura de alguém com bom gosto no colégio – o que era muito difícil de se encontrar – para dar a sua opinião pessoal quanto a elas. E não era que Mariméia Stratford havia aparecido na sua frente logo na hora que ele mais precisava? Uma coisa ninguém podia negar: eles tinham química! Sabiam exatamente quando um precisava ver o outro. Pelo menos na visão de Trowa...

Num dos intervalos, entre uma aula e outra, pediu a ela que o acompanhasse até armário dele – o lugar aonde havia guardado as fotos. Sorte que o corredor não estava muito cheio. Odiava ter que ficar gritando para ser ouvido, ainda mais com uma dama como ela. Tirou suas duas favoritas e pediu a opinião de Mariméia. Afinal, algo dentro dele dizia que uma daquelas fotos, que iria para o seu book, o projetaria internacionalmente. Então, ele não poderia errar.

– Isso é muito importante. Qual você gosta mais?

Ela olhou para ambas as fotos atentamente, apesar de não ter se demorado a analisá-las.

Ao ver da garota, as fotos eram iguais. Em ambas ele aparecia sentado, com o cotovelo apoiado numa mesa e o queixo apoiado numa mão, fazendo cara de indiferença, com o rosto quase voltado para o seu perfil. Não viu muita diferença.

– Acho que gosto mais da que você está com a camisa branca.

– Sim, é mais...

– Pensativo?

– Droga, era para parecer meditando. – Trowa reclamou, abrindo o armário, guardando as fotos novamente – Irá à festa de David Lane na sexta?

– Sim, talvez.

– Legal, porque nem perderei tempo se você não for. – jogou seu charme, acariciando o rosto feminino com falso romantismo. Era a velha tática que sempre funcionava. Ele tinha até pena das suas vítimas, quando ele a colocava em prática. O sinal tocou e Donner fingiu desapontamento. – Vejo você lá?

– Sim.

Presenteou-a com um dos seus belos sorrisos de puros dentes brancos. Outro artefato que ele usava muito e nunca havia falhado. Ela começou a andar até a sua sala, mas não se conteve e virou para trás, dando-lhe um sorriso, antes de desaparecer entre os estudantes. Trowa não pôde deixar de dar uma olhadinha no belo traseiro dela dentro daquela calça branca de brim bem justa e na cintura bem delineada por aquela mini blusa.

Mirou-se no espelho que havia na porta do armário, antes de se dirigir a sua aula. Piscou um olho para o vidro ao ver sua imagem perfeitamente refletida e sorriu mais ainda. Aquela virgem estava no seu papo.

**oOo**

Antes de descer as escadas, Mariméia pediu para Mandella averiguar o andar debaixo, enquanto ela averiguava o quarto de Duo – para que nem seu pai, nem seu irmão as vissem saindo.

Quanto a Duo não teve problemas. A porta do seu quarto estava aberta e ele estava de costas para ela, arrumando umas roupas nas gavetas da sua cômoda. Mandella subiu um pouco depois, avisando que o senhor Stratford estava na sala lendo o que parecia ser um livro de medicina, sentado no sofá. Mas não teriam problemas; ele estava de costas para a escada e para a porta principal.

Desceu os degraus devagar com Mandella. Andavam pé ante pé até a porta, na esperança que o pai não percebesse a presença delas. Mas como o já esperado imprevisto, o doutor Treize Stratford as pegou com a boca na botija.

– Deviam ter tentado sair pela janela! – ele disse, apesar de não ter desgrudado os olhos do que lia.

– Oi, papai. – Mariméia disse, sem graça.

– Oi. – ele respondeu com sarcasmo, fechando o livro e deixando sobre o sofá, antes de se aproximar delas – Aonde vamos?

– Vamos a um grupo de estudos com amigos. – Mandella respondeu, dando um grande e branco sorriso. Mas se ela pensava que aquilo ali iria funcionar, Mariméia já estava cansada de saber que não obteriam resultado positivo algum. Afinal, ela já havia tentado milhares de vezes aquele truque e seu pai nunca havia caído nele.

– Conhecido como orgia?

Seu pai não era idiota como Duo e ela gostavam de pensar que ele era. Mas até mesmo um maluco saberia onde estávamos pretendendo ir, afinal, tentar sair as escondidas, vestindo um lindo vestido vermelho, com o colar da mãe que o pai havia achado, ao lado da melhor amiga que vestia um belo vestido tubinho roxo com um casaquinho esportivo vermelho, não era para ir a um lugar decente – como diria seu pai.

– Senhor Stratford, é só uma festa.

– E o inferno é só uma sauna. – ele rebateu, com seu sorriso afetado – Sabe da festa?

Ótimo! Era o que faltava. Duo aparecer para terminar de vez com todas as suas esperanças de ir para a festa. Ninguém merecia ter um irmão como ele. E um pai como o Treize também! Os dois juntos então, eram capazes de aterrorizar até mesmo o capeta.

Mas para a sua surpresa, Duo apenas terminou de descer os degraus que faltavam da escada – calçado de um chinelo de sola grossa – e negou com a cabeça. Nem fazer menção de dizer algo que a impedisse de ir, ele fez. Suspirou aliviada.

– Tem gente me esperando. – insistiu com o pai.

– Se D. não for, você não vai. – Treize foi taxativo. Era o que ela precisava; uma missão impossível antes da que parecia ser a festa do ano!

Caminhou até Duo, que se dirigia à cozinha, e o pegou pelos ombros. Ela não iria perder uma festa daquele porte por causa dos homens da casa. Eles estavam a mantendo em cárcere privado, deixando-a longe das pessoas. Será que ela ainda poderia processa-los por isso?

– Por que você não pode ser normal? – falou num tom de voz alto, mostrando seu descontrole, mas em troca tudo o que obteve foi um desafio em um tom baixo e frio.

– Defina normal.

– A festa de David _é_ normal.

– Quem é David? – Treize sussurrou a Mandella, pensando que aquela troca de farpas entre seus filhos poderia se prolongar pelo resto da noite. Porém antes da moça poder lhe responder, Duo tornou-se a ele com suas costumeiras palavras ferinas.

– A festa é uma desculpa para ficarem bebendo cerveja e se amassando tentando esquecer do patético vazio...

– ...de suas insensatas vidas consumidoras. – Mariméia e Mandella terminaram juntas o velho discurso de Duo.

Duo pareceu surpreso por elas saberem o final de sua fala. Mas quem que freqüentava aquela casa não sabia? Afinal, aquelas palavras, naquela seqüência já haviam virado rotina naquela família.

Mariméia pegou-o pela mão e o levou para perto da lareira. Deixou-o de costas para o pai. Não queria que ambos tivessem alguma idéia para não permitir a sua ida.

– Pode esquecer que é louco por um instante e agir como se fosse meu irmão? – perguntou com vigor, recebendo apenas um rosto inexpressivo como resposta – Por favor? – pediu num tom de súplica, conseguindo com que o garoto desviasse por um instante seu intenso olhar do dela – Vamos, D! Por favor. Faça isso por mim.

Duo não conseguiu manter a carranca, quando viu a carinha de cachorro que havia caído da mudança da irmã. Claro que ele sabia que ela esperava sua comoção com aquele ato, mas a verdade é que ele havia se visto nela. Não o Duo atual, mas o Duo de uns anos atrás.

Quantas vezes ele teve que persuadir o pai, mesmo sendo homem, para ir a uma festa que ele achava que seria super legal? Não queria ser _aquele_ que havia roubado a adolescência de Mariméia, sem falar que estaria por perto, não? Não era essa a condição do pai? Então não haveria problemas. Ela poderia se divertir e ele poderia vigiá-la tendo uma desculpa. No fim, todos estariam satisfeitos.

Olhou dentro de seus olhos e viu o quanto ela realmente queria ir. Por fim, cedeu.

– Está bem, eu vou aparecer por lá.

Não pôde deixar de expressar sua felicidade. Mariméia e a amiga começaram a soltar gritinhos de felicidade e juntas, abraçaram Duo bem apertado, dando beijos nele como agradecimento. A ruiva achou que o irmão ficou assustado, – afinal, nunca o havia visto com garotas literalmente em cima dele – porque ele ficou paradinho como uma estátua, como se fosse quebrar caso se mexesse. Soltaram-lo e se voltaram, já recompostas, para o homem mais velho. Havia conseguido o que ele havia proposto, agora era a vez dele de cumprir o trato.

– Está começando! – Treize disse e a filha pôde perceber o desapontamento dele ao ver que Duo havia concordado, apesar de tentar não demonstrá-lo.

– É só uma festa, pai.

– Eu quero que você coloque a barriga.

– Pai, não!

Bem que ela estava vendo que tudo havia sido fácil demais. Não queria pagar aquele mico, ainda mais quando seria a irmã da Mandella quem as levaria para a festa com o namorado. Não que ela não gostasse deles, mas eles tinham um humor bem estranho. Com toda a certeza a caçoariam até a sua última geração. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de guardar aquilo em algum lugar antes de chegar à festa e coloca-lo de volta antes de voltar para casa.

– Não a noite toda. – o pai disse e a ruiva se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada, apesar de estar morrendo de vergonha por Mandella estar ali presenciando tudo. Só seu pai para lhe fazer pagar um mico que nem aquele. Estendeu seus braços na esperança de fazer tudo acabar mais rápido – Só por um momento aqui na sala, para que você sinta o peso de suas decisões. – ele discursou, terminando de ajeitar o colete que os médicos costumavam usar para mostrar as gestantes como elas ficariam meses depois.

– Estou consciente...

– Preste atenção! – ele a cortou, usando um tom de voz que não permitia que ela retrucasse de forma alguma – Cada vez que pensar em beijar um rapaz, eu quero que imagine usando isso debaixo da sua roupa.

– Você está completamente pirado!

– Estamos indo. – Duo avisou, já vestido com seu sobretudo de couro sintético preto.

– Esperem aí! – o pai pediu, fazendo Duo dar meia volta para escutá-lo – Nada de bebidas, drogas, beijos, tatuagens, _piercings_, nem rituais de matança de animais de qualquer espécie. – enumerou o que não poderiam fazer com os dedos, fechando-os em seguida com rapidez – Deus! Estou dando idéias.

– Pai! – Mariméia gritou ao perceber que o pai havia se direcionado a sala novamente, para fazer alguma coisa.

No momento em que iria tocar a campainha, Heero quase trombou com Duo, que abriu a porta de forma imponente. O americano o olhou de uma forma estranha e franziu as sobrancelhas demonstrando estar confuso. Será que ele havia esquecido que haviam combinado de irem a festa juntos?

– O que faz aqui? – o garoto de longos e cheios cabelos ondulados soltos com uma pequena trança atrás da orelha esquerda indagou, achando uma impertinência o rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados e quebradiços aparecer na porta de sua casa.

– Nove e meia, certo? – Heero perguntou, em dúvida se era mesmo aquele horário que havia marcado. – Droga. Cheguei cedo.

– Não importa, vou com o meu carro. – Duo respondeu, guardando seu molho de chaves no bolso de sua calça, lembrando-se do convite de Verona.

O americano passou pelo rapaz, que continuou na entrada olhando abismado para a garota ruiva que estava no corredor com a mão nas costas, vestindo uma barriga e um par de seios fartos, encarando-o com raiva. Não pôde deixar de brincar.

– Quem engravidou sua irmã?

_Arashi Kaminari, 27/dez/2005 e 13.14/jan/2006._

**Nota da autora:**

Postei mais rápido do que vocês esperavam... rs


	13. Capítulo 13

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 13**

A que ponto a sua geração havia chegado. Para qualquer lado que se virasse, ele poderia achar facilmente mais um exemplo lastimável de degradação humana. Jovens que pareciam não ter mais nada na cabeça além de titica de pterodátilo. Um comportamento mais do que ultrapassado. Francamente! Até no colégio eles se portavam mais como gente do que ali.

Ao encostar o carro na primeira brecha que achou, naquela rua infestada de conversíveis de filhinhos-de-papai, repensou na sua decisão de ceder ao pedido de Mariméia. Infelizmente ele não poderia discordar do pai. Aquilo não era ambiente para quem quer fosse. Teria que estar duplamente atento: por ele e por sua "adorável" irmã.

Heero devia ter percebido seu desconforto, já que saiu do carro assim que estacionou, abrindo a porta do motorista para ele sair. Duo deu uma olhada rápida para as casas em volta. Apenas uma estava com um dos cômodos do segundo andar aceso; com um velho fumando um charuto, enquanto parecia resmungar sobre alguma coisa. Andou para o interior do cômodo, assim que percebeu que ele o observava. Deus, por que ele tinha um forte pressentimento que alguma coisa ali iria acabar mal?

Acompanhou o rapaz de olhos azuis até a entrada da casa, pensando no quão irresponsável Lane havia sido de ter permitido uma festa aberta. Até aonde ele sabia, os pais dele haviam proibido terminantemente tais comemorações. E Duo os entendia. Muita juventude somada a hormônios, libido e álcool não dava muito certo. Sem falar que os senhores Lane vinham de uma família tradicionalíssima, tanto que aquela rua era conhecida por ser habitada somente por moradores ilustres.

No jardim de entrada, alguns babacas tentavam algumas estripulias com _skates_ e um mais louco veio para o lado do rapaz de cabelos longos, confundindo-o com uma mulher, mas Heero cuidou dele num instante. Não era tão ruim ter a companhia daquele japonês enfim. Ele servia para alguma coisa.

Heero estava lhe puxando pelo pulso para entrarem na casa, quando escutaram um barulho nada agradável. Voltaram-se para a calçada e tiveram a "sorte" de ver o doido, que havia ido na direção de Duo, se abaixar de quatro no meio-fio e vomitar o que não tinha para vomitar. E aquele ainda era só o início da festa...

O hall era bem decorado, não podia negar, apesar de todo aquele ar aristocrático. Por que alguém com dinheiro para pagar um bom decorador ainda se prendia as mesmices dos tons pastel? E mais bebida, mais pele, mais doidos. Aonde havia ido se meter?

Na ante-sala, um DJ havia montado seu equipamento no canto oposto ao da escada e fazia muitas daquelas garotas, que andavam "se equilibrando em suas bolsas de marca", dançarem freneticamente fora do compasso, a espera de mais um maníaco sedento por saciar sua tensão sexual no primeiro orifício que achassem.

Perto da escada, quase caindo no sofá, uma garota se passando por moderninha com aquele cabelinho roxo num corte _channel_ com mechas lilases, dançava lascivamente entre dois caras do time de futebol. Tirando por ali, Duo tinha uma noção do que o futuro guardava para a nação...

Quanto a Heero, bem, ele não parecia empolgado. Mas também não ostentava a expressão desgostosa que seu acompanhante carregava na face. A única coisa que Duo agradecia era o fato do japonês não estar se movimentando pateticamente, tentando entrar no ritmo da música que tocava. Qual era mesmo a música? "_Word up_" do Korn? Não se recordava muito bem. Tudo era revoltante.

Rumou para o andar superior, na esperança de encontrar alguém com papo moralmente decente e intelectual, mas Duo sabia que aquilo seria impossível. Se encontrasse ar fresco já se daria por satisfeito. Ao invés disso, deparou-se nos primeiro degraus com três idiotas que estavam a dois degraus de distância cada um, vestidos da mesma forma, com um copo na mesma mão e um cigarro do mesmo lado da boca, enquanto fingiam estar compenetrados executando uma bizarra dança craniana.

Passou empurrando a todos que estavam em seu caminho e Heero continuava em seu encalço, sem dizer uma só palavra. Apenas com aquele sorriso idiota de dentes perfeitos no rosto. Não que se incomodasse, era bom saber que o japonês não se afetava pelo seu estado de espírito, porém não era tão fácil assim apagar da sua mente o belo sorriso na face daquele rapaz. Caramba, ele teria que se controlar melhor, senão seria capaz de fazer uma besteira até o fim da noite. Por que será que a cada segundo concordava mais e mais com o doutor Stratford?

Acabavam de passar pelo último degrau e ele já estava determinando a sua trajetória por entre aquele amontoado de gente com ausência cerebral, porque só não tendo massa cinzenta para fechar a passagem, quando uma garota com o busto pulando do decote, se é que ele poderia chamar aquele rasgo de decote, e as coxas vestidas apenas com uma minissaia jeans jogou-se sobre seu acompanhante de olhos azuis à procura da boca dele. Uma oferecida vaca bêbada até dizer chega!

– Beije-me. – pediu, com a boca borrada pelo batom vermelho sangue pronta para verter qualquer espécie de excreção do seu estômago. Por Duo, ele teria a jogado abaixo daquela escada no mesmo instante, mas Heero era educado demais para isso. Segurou-a gentilmente pelos braços, mantendo as presas dela longe de seus lábios, e como um "cavalheiro" contornou a constrangedora situação a empurrando na direção de um mongolóide qualquer de cabelo parafinado.

– Beije este!

E ela atendeu ao pedido, dando um senhor beijo "eu-sou-uma-puta" naquele mongolóide que parecia ter acabado de entrar na puberdade tamanha a falta de tato para ajeitar-se naquele ato. E não pensava aquilo por ser "oi-eu-sou-o-senhor-malévolo-mal-amado-do-colégio" e sim pelo fato do mongolóide ter agradecido a Heero logo após o beijo, enquanto deixava a vaca tombar no chão feito uma pedra.

Quanto ao apelido, bem, Duo não era idiota, e mesmo que fosse saberia como o chamavam, afinal, o povo do Pádua não fazia questão alguma de esconder o quanto eles o admiravam...

**oOo**

Duo estava à caça de sua irmã mais nova. Afinal, desde que saíram de casa, ele não havia a visto. Era claro que havia oferecido carona, além de o deixar menos preocupado com o estado físico dela até a chegada a festa, ele poderia ter o prazer de dizer que ficou com os olhos nela em tempo integral para o velho, mas a sua maninha havia feito o favor de recusar polidamente.

_Mariméia discou um número da memória do celular e apenas falou que estava pronta. Nem cinco segundos depois, apareceu no fim da rua um carro rosa com a capota abaixada. Bem coisa de amiga de sua irmã mesmo. _

_O pai apenas olhou para ele com descrença ainda na porta, enquanto os assistia partir em carros separados, mas ele não deu chance para seus longos discursos. Pôs-se a seguir o carro de Mariméia e suas amigas, mas elas foram mais espertas e pegaram uma rua movimentada, sem necessidade, apenas para despistarem. E conseguiram. Na hora ele apenas bufou quando sua vontade era de socar o volante, mas era óbvio que ele não iria dar aquele gostinho de vitória para Heero – que parecia se divertir com sua irritação._

Deu uma volta em torno de si mesmo no centro do hall, tentando enxergar por entre a fumaça que vinha da sala para aquele cômodo. Nenhum sinal de Mariméia, nem Mandella, muito menos do Heero. Não havia dito uma palavra sequer a ele desde que chegaram a festa e desde então, Duo não parou de tentar despistá-lo. A atitude do jogador devia ter começado a irritá-lo, porque quando um de seus amigos esbarrou nele, o japonês não pensou duas vezes antes de deixar o rapaz continuar seu caminho sozinho e ficar para conversar com os amigos. Se é que Duo podia chamar aqueles dois indivíduos de amigos, em vista do modo de se vestir totalmente contrastante com o de Heero.

– _Doçura_, você está uma coisa hoje!

Não, não e não. Trowa Donner era tudo o que ele não precisava naquela noite. Mas infelizmente ele não podia fazer nada. Festas eram o habitat natural do latino, ele era o intruso. Se Trowa não continuasse com aquele tom falsamente romântico e sarcástico em sua voz, _talvez_ fosse até suportável a sua presença em outro lugar além do colégio.

– Espere! Você está ficando calvo?

Apontou para uma possível entrada no cabelo impecável do mauricinho e tratou de sair dali. Calma, calma aí. _Talvez_ e somente _talvez_ fosse suportável a presença dele. Mas aquele _talvez_ não seria naquela noite, muito menos naquele momento. Já tinha a Mariméia para se preocupar.

– Ei, onde você está indo? – Trowa não se deu por vencido e foi em sua direção, logo após terminar a minuciosa inspeção na cabeleira, e pôs-se entre ele e a passagem para a sala de estar. O latino sabia que se o tocasse, um escândalo estaria na boca do povo no dia seguinte.

– Para longe.

– Sua irmã está aqui?

– Fique longe dela. – o americano disse com toda a frieza que pôde no momento. Donner sabia como usar seu ponto fraco e isso era o que mais lhe irritava.

– Ficarei longe dela, mas não garanto que ela ficará longe de mim.

Odiava aquele tom de gabação. Como aquelas alienadas ainda caíam no papo do Trowa, se ele nem tinha inteligência o suficiente para atualizá-lo? Duo estava pronto para deixar palavras raivosas desenrolarem sua língua, quando um idiota qualquer apareceu por sobre o ombro do rapaz que impedia sua passagem e gritou a plenos pulmões que uma briga estava acontecendo no outro cômodo.

– Briga! – Donner gritou excitado, como se ninguém ainda tivesse escutado o que o idiota havia gritado. Nem deu tempo para sair do caminho, Stratford apenas se encolheu e deixou toda aquela manada de touros passar pela porteira, rezando para que nenhum deles o carregasse no processo.

Assim que se viu livre tratou de sair dali. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Noventa sentada sobre o balcão da cozinha com o amigo babaca do Trowa entre suas pernas, produzindo chupões em seu pescoço enquanto a puxava mais para si com as mãos em suas nádegas? Mas surpresa mesmo, além de ver que todo aquele pudor que ela tinha antes havia ido pelo ralo, foi vê-la – em meio a todos aqueles gemidos que ela dava – olhar para ele e lhe mandar um beijinho com ajuda de dois de seus dedos da mão destra, aproveitando que Jason estava de costas. Era muita coisa para uma noite só!

**oOo**

Chegou a tempo de conseguir um bom lugar na multidão para assistir a dois malucos do segundo ano se atracando no meio da sala de estar da casa do Lane. Enquanto isso, David estava pedindo, melhor, implorando para que eles parassem, enquanto tentava afastar o pessoal e pedia para que não incentivassem aquele ato primitivo.

Por fim cansou-se do "por favor" e gritou que se fossem brigar que fosse do lado de fora da casa. Pedido atendido. Um dos malucos pegou o outro pelo pescoço e jogou os dois contra a porta que dava para o jardim dos fundos, quebrando-a e destroçando o canteiro de rosas premiadas da senhora Lane. Não restou mais nada para David, que estava segurando umas três peças de arte debaixo dos braços, do que agradecer por terem-no escutado. Saiu dali antes que se comovesse pela expressão cabisbaixa do _nerd_.

Encontrou Mariméia em seu vestido tubinho vermelho perto da piscina, que agora ostentava a sua cobertura rasgada a facadas. Não avistou Mandella, a amiguinha pretensiosa dela. Não que estivesse reclamando, pois tal fato só contribua para os seus planos, mas nada poderia deixá-lo mais satisfeito do que ver Duo passando por ali naquela hora. Era tudo o que ele queria.

– D., olha quem me achou. – Trowa disse passando por ele com um braço em torno dos ombros delicados da irmãzinha de Duo. Só a raiva não contida do dono dos olhos violetas para lhe deixar mais alegre aquela noite. Ele nem ao menos reclamou por tê-lo chamado pelo apelido íntimo. Apenas esperou que estivessem totalmente de costas para ele, para segurar o braço da irmã e voltá-los a ele.

– Mariméia, espere.

– Não me repreenda em público. – ela reclamou, puxando o braço da mão de Duo. O latino adorava ser o motivo de discórdia entre namorados, mas havia acabado de descobrir que preferia provocar brigas entre irmãos.

– Preciso lhe dizer algo–

– Vou curtir minha adolescência, relaxe e faça o mesmo.

Mariméia puxou Donner por entre a multidão, não dando chance do irmão lhe pedir explicações. Duo estava espumando de raiva. Trowa sabia disso pelo modo como o qual ele estava trincando seus maxilares sem mover sua boca. Uma característica bem típica dele. Não pôde deixar de brincar com seu "cunhadinho" antes de desaparecer com Mariméia novamente:

– Tchau, tchau.

**oOo**

Despediu-se de Evan e Travis, que só foram à festa para ter certeza que ele não teria problemas por lá, e voltou ao encalço de Duo. Não estava o achando em lugar algum. Estava prestes a subir as escadas quando Silvia Noventa passou por ele, sendo puxada com pressa por aquele brutamontes do Jason, avisando-o que se ele estava procurando pelo Duo, ele deveria ir até a piscina. Agradeceu e rumou para o lado de fora.

Infelizmente Heero não foi rápido o suficiente para evitar que Duo visse Trowa com Mariméia e não achava que se tivesse chegado a tempo, faria alguma diferença, já que Donner iria arranjar um jeito de mostrar que estava com a irmã do rapaz de qualquer forma.

Aproximou-se o mais rápido que pôde, mas a dupla já havia se afastado deixando um Duo irritado no meio de toda aquela gente. Um cara do primeiro ano passou com uma bandeja de bebidas e foi parado por Duo, que pegou um copo qualquer, não se importando com o conteúdo, e virou de uma vez só goela abaixo. Bateu o copo sobre a bandeja e mandou o cara andar.

– Legal, irmão! – o garoto exclamou antes de se retirar.

– O que é isso? – indagou, recebendo uma careta de Duo, que ainda não havia se acostumado com o gosto forte da bebida que havia tomado – Andei procurando por você por toda parte.

– Estou enchendo a cara. Não se faz isso numa festa?

– Não sei, cada um faz o que quer.

– Engraçado! Você é o único que pensa assim. Até mais!

Ignorou o tom sarcástico e agressivo e o deixou ir. Ele não queria entrar em conflito com Duo, até porque já lhe parecia que ele estava tendo conflitos por demais para uma noite só. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo dar uma volta para espairecer, afinal, ele não parecia estar muito bem desde que saiu de casa. Quanto a si mesmo, bom, o que lhe restou foi tentar se divertir naquela festa de crianças com hormônios em alta produtividade.

**oOo**

E lá estava Wufei novamente levando seus famosos foras e o árabe jurava que um dia ainda iria perguntar o segredo dele de nunca cansar de quebrar a cara com as garotas do colégio. Será que ele não tinha um pingo de bom senso e amor próprio, não? Quando chegou perto dele, só teve a chance de escutar o "cai fora" de Heather, antes dela se afastar com a amiga inseparável.

– Eu devia ter vindo de gravata. – não deu chance para que o chinês o confundisse com seus resmungos.

– Você a viu em algum lugar?

– Calma.

– Estou calmo. – mentiu. Na verdade, Quatre estava pronto para explodir e o amigo parecia se divertir com a situação. Wufei apenas olhou a sua volta e apontou para a divisão da ante-sala com a sala de estar, perto do início da escadaria.

– Siga o amor!

Arrumou-se de qualquer maneira. Ajeitou o paletó com pressa e passou a mão umas duas vezes pelo cabelo, enquanto Wufei tentava se acalmar, batendo calmamente em seu ombro. Respirou fundo e num fôlego só caminhou até Mariméia e Mandella. Era quase impossível encontrá-las separadas em público. Ele teria que me acostumar com aquilo então.

– Olá Mariméia. – disse sem graça. Para falar a verdade, ele estava torcendo para que ela não lhe virasse as costas e fingisse que não o conhecesse, mas ela não o fez.

– Olá Quatre. – ela tentou parecer confortável. Admirou seu esforço, mas foi em vão. A forma como a qual o cumprimentou mostrou toda a falta de jeito de não saber como e o que falar com ele. Tentando não acabar com o clima, colocou sua amiga no meio – Conhece a Mandella?

– S-Sim, estudamos artes juntos, certo? – a conversa não estava fluindo como quando ela estava com o Trowa. O árabe começou a achar que deveria ser um fracassado mesmo. Nem uma conversa com uma garota ele conseguia ter. E olha que ele se encontrava numa situação mais fácil da que a de Heero e o japonês já havia conseguido dobrar a fera e trazê-la a uma festa. Ele sim sabia fazer as coisas.

– Legal. – foi tudo o que Mandella disse, antes de voltar-se a Mariméia com uma expressão agoniada e de olhos arregalados, achando que ele não estava vendo ou apenas fingindo que ele não podia enxergá-la. Mariméia estava perdida em meio a eles. Lembrou do conselho do pai: quando você não souber o que dizer, fale sobre como ela está bonita, e, no alto do seu desespero, acatou-o.

– Você está sensacional.

– Obrigada. – suas bochechas coradas lhe deram a certeza que o agradecimento era genuíno e que talvez ele conseguisse se soltar mais dali para frente. Isso era... Se Trowa Donner não tivesse interrompido seu caminho novamente.

– Sabemos que estou sensacional. – o moreno disse, com seu cabelo empastado de gel como sempre, enquanto equilibrava um copo na mão e o braço inverso nos ombros da ruiva – Mariméia, vamos. A reunião será com o Sr. Cuervo, isto é, somente com pessoas importantes.

Aquela era uma forma bem "simpática" de dizer que ele não era bem vindo. Mariméia ficou sem reação e não sabendo o que dizer, apenas lhe deu um aceno de tchau e partiu com Trowa e Mandella em seu encalço. E Quatre podia jurar por Alá que Mandella adorou vê-lo pisado por aquele mauricinho e logo em seguida secou Trowa, enquanto ele ia andando a frente abraçado com Mariméia. É, parecia que a ruiva estava com uma concorrente ao lado e nem havia se dado conta ainda.

**oOo**

Mariméia já estava cansada dos amigos bêbados de Donner se pegando com as namoradas. Achava que só havia agüentado mais tempo lá, porque Silvia Noventa parou os amassos com Jason e veio para o seu lado conversar. Era óbvio que ela havia perguntado sobre Duo, até perguntou o porquê dele ter aparecido numa convenção social e principalmente o porquê de estar acompanhado de Heero, mas não se demorou muito no assunto. Perguntou alguma coisa sobre Trowa e ela e fez um comentário sarcástico sobre a amizade dela com Mandella, que já tinha se entrosado com todos e estava no meio do grupinho de rapazes, conversando sobre assuntos vazios, como diria o dono dos olhos violetas.

Mas no mais, foi agradável falar com Noventa, afinal, falaram sobre diversas coisas que ela sequer pensou que falariam um dia. No fim, Silvia a chamou para acampar com ela e Jason nas férias e a ruiva disse que não queria atrapalhar os dois. Então a loira respondeu que se ela arranjasse um namorado, ela não iria segurar vela e seria um programa de casais. Mariméia rebateu dizendo que não era tão fácil arranjar um namorado e a loira respondeu, calmamente, que não precisava ser um namorado. Bastava apenas ser alguém e ela nem tinha certeza de que levaria Jason com ela mesmo... Bem, não havia entendido o que Silvia quis dizer com aquilo, mas também não havia ficado curiosa para saber. Afastou-se dela quando Jason apareceu para reclamar "sua posse".

Trowa estava sobre uma caixa lacrada de conteúdo desconhecido, dizendo que em breve um comercial de meias seria lançado e ele seria o garoto propaganda, além do catálogo da Sears. Também comentou, para que todos ouvissem, que apesar de ser ridículo, ele faria um comercial de creme para hemorróidas, apenas porque tinha a chance de representar. Nunca havia pensado que Donner tivesse a vontade de seguir a carreira de ator, mas como Duo vivia dizendo, Trowa era uma caixinha de surpresas. Ela só queria saber como o irmão podia saber tanto sobre ele.

– Viu o que fiz?

– Ahã. – ela respondeu, assim que Trowa desfez a sua pose. Mariméia estava aérea e por isso, nem conseguir formular uma frase. Apenas aquele débil concordar.

– Isso era de roupa íntima. Veja um para roupa de banho. – e então ele fez a mesma pose novamente ou seria outra? Bom. Tirando pelo dia das fotos, deveria ser a mesma. Será que ele não tinha imaginação para criar outras não? – Viu a diferença? Olhem, vou mostrar.

Não pensou duas vezes. Saiu dali pisando duro e Mandella veio em seguida em seu encalço. No caminho deparou-se com Quatre com aquela expressão perdida no rosto, enquanto no seu íntimo dizia que ela não prestava. A ruiva não estava bem, tudo estava dando errado. Pegou Mandella pelo pulso e a arrastou com ela.

– Será que sou eu ou a festa está uma droga?

_Arashi Kaminari, 14 e 15 de julho de 2006._

**Nota da autora:** Capítulo betado pela maravilhosa Daphne Peçanha. Obrigada!


	14. Capítulo 14

**10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 14**

Todas aquelas pessoas estavam começando lhe dar nos nervos, pois há muito tempo havia se desacostumado a lugares absurdamente lotados e parecia que não seria rápido voltar ao costume. Passou com dificuldade por mais uma massa de gente, esbarrando numa ou em outra pessoa no processo. Heero estava finalmente conseguindo caminho livre até a escada, quando sentiu uma mão puxar a manga de sua blusa com força. Olhou um pouco para baixo e encontrou o garoto, o qual havia jogado a garota bêbada em cima, tendo a boca praticamente sugada pela dela. Também pôde ver vários arranhões e chupões ao longo do pescoço. Ao menos alguém ali estava tendo diversão.

Não querendo interromper, Heero ignorou-o e voltou ao seu caminho. Só que o garoto, na pressa de o agradecer, levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira em que estava acomodado com a garota no colo, e ela, sem noção alguma, despencou no chão como um saco de batatas, fazendo com que ele se preocupasse com ela e esquecesse o japonês novamente.

Quando finalmente conseguiu descer as escadas, Heero encontrou Duo com os cabelos um pouco fora do lugar, a cara querendo ficar amassada e um ar ligeiramente bêbado. Tentou tirar a bebida que ele segurava a mão, mas o americano foi bem resistente quanto ao seu intento. Não forçou a barra. Afinal, Duo era maior de idade e ele não estava a fim de arrumar um barraco que faria tanto o americano quanto ele odiarem as piadinhas no dia seguinte. Deixou-o ir.

– Amigo, me diga como fez essa proeza e eu te pago o dobro pela noite de hoje!

Trowa Donner. Que legal! Como se não bastasse um intelectual arrogantemente bêbado como companhia.

– Fazer o quê?

– Ele agir como um ser humano.

Heero não sabia o porquê e nem o quê exatamente, mas algo dentro de si se revirou. Não pelo fato daquelas palavras terem saído da boca do mauricinho escroto, mas pelo pensamento ser de propriedade coletiva escolar. Tudo bem que a fama do Duo não era das melhores e ele não fazia nada para ajudar, mas se as pessoas conseguiam no mínimo ter uma interação com ele, mesmo tendo a fama de ex-detento, caso se esforçassem para isso, porque com Duo... Bom, talvez nem Deus conseguisse se aproximar como Sally conseguiu.

A balada que estava antes parou de tocar e em seu lugar o som vibrante de uma música dançante invadiu a casa. Muita gente correu para a sala de jantar, enquanto uns outros preferiram ir para a beira da piscina. Heero procurou por Duo a sua volta, mas não o encontrou. Nenhum cara de cabelos tão longos quanto os deles e ainda por cima soltos desapareceria tão facilmente das suas vistas tão rápido.

– Procurando aquilo ali? – Trowa o indagou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, enquanto acenava com a cabeça a pessoa em cima da mesa de jantar.

O japonês não queria nem começar a pensar em como explicar ao americano todas as cenas que ele estava fazendo no dia seguinte. Explicar sim, porque para ele fazer tudo aquilo, só estando quase em coma alcoólico. Se houvesse algum vestígio de consciência que não estivesse dopada pelo álcool, Heero duvidava que Duo estaria dançando sensualmente sobre a mesa de madeira de lei, com seus pés descalços e já despido de seu sobretudo e casaco.

À volta da mesa oval, não só mulheres, mas homens também engrossavam o coro daqueles que queriam que o americano praticamente fizesse um _strip tease_ comunitário ali. Trowa, ao seu lado, era todo sorriso e não era pelo fato do japonês estar com uma feição desgostosa no rosto. Era algo além. Talvez felicidade por ver seu inimigo num estado tão deplorável.

Os olhos fechados, a boca entre aberta, os cabelos totalmente revoltos e muita ousadia nos quadris. As mãos passando ao longo do corpo, as viradas, os movimentos quase que obscenos, a forma como a qual bateu na própria nádega. O jeito desenvolto com que se abaixou, ficando de quatro sobre a mesa, engatinhando até um cara do segundo ano e Silvia Noventa, que apesar de estar com um sorriso nos lábios, expressava em seus olhos a descrença na cena que assistia. E num outro movimento, Duo se estatelou de costas contra a mesa e fez movimentos nada castos, mesmo para Heero.

Levantou-se um pouco, ficando de joelhos, jogou os cabelos para trás e com uma piscada de olho lambeu o dedo indicador e passou pelo corpo. Heero não sabia se era a intenção dele, provavelmente deveria ter sido, mas logo em seguida o tal garoto e Noventa estavam subindo na mesa – que o japonês queria saber de onde vinha pela tamanha resistência – e começaram a rebolar em conjunto, num perfeito sanduíche. Silvia na frente, esfregando seu traseiro nas partes baixas do Duo – e Heero se perguntando onde estaria o corno do namorado dela – tentando capturar os lábios do americano, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos longos se movimentava longineamente com o cara do segundo ano atrás de si, que tinha uma mão no ombro esquerdo dele e a outra mão na cintura de Noventa, simulando um ato sexual.

A situação já estava ficando insustentável e não parecia que alguém ali concordasse com o seu ponto de vista. Heero olhou a volta para ter uma noção do que Duo teria que aturar no colégio na segunda-feira e só viu cabeças, cabeças e mais cabeças. Mirou seu olhar no segundo andar e só conseguiu ver Mariméia balançar a cabeça visivelmente constrangida perto do beiral, antes de se fundir com a massa de gente e desaparecer novamente.

Quando voltou ao inferno que estava sendo feito sobre a mesa, viu Duo já de frente para o garoto e Silvia as suas costas passando a mão em seu abdômen por debaixo da blusa. O garoto segurou uma das pernas do Stratford ao lado do seu quadril, como num tango, e quando o americano tentou pular para enlaçar as pernas no quadril do garoto, bateu com a cabeça no lustre monstruoso que havia naquela sala. Um _oh_ de espanto foi de uso coletivo. O garoto segurou Duo de mau jeito, deixando as pernas dele presas ao lado de seu corpo, enquanto Silvia segurava a cabeça de Stratford, a fim dela não bater novamente, dessa vez contra a mesa.

Heero passou por aquele amontoado de gente, tomando o lugar de Silvia nos cuidados com Duo e mandando o cara pastar por ser tão idiota. Colocou um braço do americano em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto o fazia se escorar nele para tentar andar. Achou um banco bem ao lado da escada, onde as duas meninas que estavam sentadas, prontamente cederam seus lugares. Não que tenha passado pela cabeça do japonês que elas haviam tido dó de Duo, mas sim que de qualquer forma, sua fama ainda inspirava respeito.

– Você está bem?

– Estou ótimo.

– É, estou vendo. – ironizou, acomodando o americano da melhor forma no banco.

– Eu preciso me deitar.

– Se você se deitar, irá dormir.

– Dormir é reconfortante. – Duo disse, com um sorriso beirando a imbecilidade.

– Deve ser pra quem bateu a cabeça. Não pra quem está cuidando.

Heero não sabia quanto a Duo, mas ele estava se sentindo um idiota tendo que falar como se ele fosse alguma criança. Mas logo a sensação o deixou, mais precisamente quando Quatre bateu em seu ombro, pedindo sua atenção. O japonês disse que estava ocupado e apontou Duo com o queixo, mas o árabe insistiu, enquanto entregava as peças de roupa e os sapatos que o americano havia se livrado. Ao olhar Duo, Heero vacilou por um instante, mas Quatre parecia tão aflito, que achou melhor ver o que ele queria, afinal, Duo não poderia fazer uma grande besteira em uns dois minutos, não é mesmo? Afastou-se uns quatro passos e deu sua atenção ao árabe.

– Acabou, cara.

– Acabou? Acabou o quê?

– Ela nunca me quis. – o loiro disse com um ar aflito – Ela queria o Trowa.

– Quatre, você gosta dela?

– Sim.

– E ela vale todo esse esforço?

– Achei que sim, mas...

– Ela vale ou não? – insistiu, colocando suas mãos nos ombros do rapaz mais baixo – Primeiro, o Trowa não tem metade do caráter que você tem como homem. Segundo, não deixe ninguém o fazer pensar que não merece algo. Honre as calças que veste. – e o sacudiu – Vá a luta!

Quatre lhe dirigiu um olhar desesperançado, mas a sua prioridade no momento era Duo, e ele estava prestes a cair do banco ao tentar se levantar pateticamente. Heero correu para ampará-lo e se despediu do árabe com um aceno de cabeça.

**oOo**

– Isto é tão condescendente.

Não era difícil descobrir a autoria da frase, se levasse em consideração quantas pessoas em Pádua seriam capazes de construir tal sentença estando de porre. Heero deixou seu pensamento fluir pela sua boca e obteve a óbvia negação de Duo, enquanto o ajudava a chegar nas cadeiras de balanço da casa do outro lado da rua. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu colocá-lo sentado. Ao menos ele não parecia estar à beira de um coma alcoólico.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, o americano perguntou, mais calmo, o por que do japonês estar cuidando dele, e quando Heero disse que era porque estava preocupado com uma possível concussão, Duo rebateu sarcasticamente, dizendo que o japonês não ligaria se ele não acordasse. Uma mentira é claro. Não pelo fato de ser Duo, mas pelo fato de ser um ser humano. Um dos poucos ensinamentos da mãe que Heero levava consigo era ajudar sempre a quem precisava e que estivesse em seu caminho. E em sua concepção, Duo estava precisando de ajuda urgente. Não só para a bebedeira, mas em relação ao lado social também.

Com os olhos semi-cerrados e com a clara desconfiança sobre as intenções de Heero, Duo o pediu um motivo para não estar mentindo sobre o fato de se importar com ele.

– Porque eu teria que sair com pessoas que realmente gostam de mim.

– Se encontrar uma. – mesmo bêbado o americano continuava ferino.

– Viu? Isso! Para que afeto quando se tem tanto ódio?

Duo deixou um sorriso ser desenhado em sua face antes de fechar os olhos e colocar uma mão sobre a têmpora. Talvez fosse a ressaca querendo chegar mais cedo. Esfregou os olhos com a mão e a passou em seguida pela massa de cabelo agora desarrumada.

– Nossa!

– Por que deixa se afetar? – Heero indagou, sentando-se no balanço ao lado.

– Por quem?

– Trowa.

– Eu o odeio. – Duo respondeu prontamente. Não havia uma só pessoa que não soubesse da relação de ódio que tinha com Donner.

– Escolheu a vingança perfeita, tequila na veia.

– O certo seria tequila intravenosa, mas tudo bem.

– Não disse!? Só você para me corrigir estando bêbado.

– Sabe, é como dizem...

– Não. O que dizem?

Heero virou-se para Duo e o encontrou com os olhos meio virados, debruçado sobre si mesmo, quase caindo do balanço. Levantou-se e o acomodou melhor. Segurando a face do americano em direção à sua própria, bateu devagar no rosto dele à espera de alguma reação.

– Não, D.! Vamos, acorde! Olhe pra mim! Ouça, D.! Abra os olhos.

Duo abriu os olhos e fitando diretamente a íris à sua frente, disse meio abobalhado...

– Hey, seus olhos tem pintinhas azuis. – o japonês sorriu.

... e vomitou sobre os sapatos de Heero.

– Merda!

**oOo**

Já estava ali há uns bons dez minutos e ninguém aparecia para dar uma carona. Não havia levado dinheiro para o táxi e não estava nem um pouco a fim de pedir para o pai ir buscá-la. Aonde Duo havia se metido quando precisava dele, hein? Apesar de não ser uma boa idéia voltar com o irmão na direção, ao menos poderia pegar uma carona com ele e o japona, não?

Mandella batia insistentemente o solado do sapato contra o chão do jardim e Mariméia não sabia se era para irritá-la ou se era porque a amiga estava irritada com a demora, mas aquele barulho estava lhe deixando louca. Estava quase voltando a pé para casa e se expondo a todos os perigos que a noite tem para oferecer (e mais todos os outros que o pai sempre gostava de inventar), quando Trowa apareceu. Deu graças a Deus intimamente. Achou que ele não negaria uma carona para ela. E realmente ele não negou. Ele fez melhor.

– Vamos para a casa de Jarret. Está pronta?

Ficou sem reação e ao invés de pedir uma carona, recusou o convite, dizendo que deveria estar em casa dentro de vinte minutos. O mauricinho ainda insistiu um pouco, mas sua "grande amiga" fez o favor de se "atirar" sobre o rapaz, dizendo que não precisava voltar antes das duas da manhã. Trowa insistiu mais uma vez e com mais uma recusa, perguntou se Mandella queria. A resposta dela nem precisava dizer. Aquela vadia!

Observando Mandella se afastar com o Trowa, Mariméia tomou um susto quando Quatre passou por ela perguntando se havia se divertido e logo percebeu o tom seco e irônico dele, mas não se deixou abater. Sempre dava um jeito de se sair bem de qualquer situação. Sairia bem se desculpando depois que ele a deixasse em casa.

– Muito... Quatre! Você me daria uma carona?

**oOo**

Duo ainda não estava em pleno vigor, mas já estava bom o suficiente para entrar em casa sem fazer vexame. Heero pegou as chaves do carro do rapaz de cabelos compridos e estava pronto para procurar pela irmã dele, quando Duo disse que não era para procurá-la. Se ela havia chegado sem eles, ela voltaria sem eles. Palavras do Sabe Tudo, fazer o quê?

– Eu devia fazer isso.

Já estavam perto da casa dos Stratford quando o americano abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa que o japonês não entendeu muito bem.

– Fazer o quê?

– Isso. – Duo respondeu, apontando para o rádio do carro.

– Formar uma banda?

– Não, instalar rádios. – respondeu malcriadamente de forma tão séria que por um segundo Heero pensou que estivesse falando sério, mas logo ele prosseguiu – Formar uma banda, meu pai ia adorar.

– Você não tem jeito de quem pede permissão ao pai.

– Então agora você acha que me conhece?

– Estou chegando lá.

– As pessoas só sabem que sou assustador. – Duo disse, fazendo um careta tentando ser apavorante, mas só conseguindo arrancar uma pequena risada do rapaz na direção. Heero estacionou o carro em frente a casa do jovem embriagado.

– Também não sou nenhum santo. E o seu pai... é muito difícil?

– Não. Ele só quer que eu seja alguém que não sou.

– Quem?

– Mariméia.

– Ah, Mariméia. – repetiu, tentando não passar seu descaso com ela pela sua voz. O detentor dos olhos azuis deitou a cabeça sobre o apoio de cabeça do assento e se virou na direção do acompanhante – Sem querer ofender, todos gostam da sua irmã, mas ela não é interessante.

– Sabe, você não é tão detestável quanto pensei.

E dizendo isso, o americano fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto do rosto do japonês, esperando que ele o beijasse. Mas se havia uma coisa que Heero aprendeu muito bem na Epyon, era que nunca se deve beijar ou fazer qualquer outra besteira com alguém bêbado. As conseqüências podem se catastróficas no dia seguinte. Heero recusou da forma mais sutil que encontrou.

– Devíamos fazer isso outra hora.

Duo abriu os olhos de imediato, pegou as chaves e saiu do carro batendo a porta. Parecia que ele não partilhava dos mesmos pensamentos de sua companhia. Paciência.

**oOo**

Estavam na rua da patricinha, quando Mariméia viu o carro de Heero passar pelo de Quatre. Isso significava que Duo já estava em casa e se ele já havia chegado, a bronca vinda do seu pai era quase certa.

– Você não queria velejar comigo, não é?

Quatre foi o primeiro a falar assim que estacionou o carro, deixando a ruiva sem ação. Já estava cansado de todo aquele teatrinho, da forma idiota como a qual ela agia na presença do _sujeitinho_, do jeito que ela o jogava para um canto qualquer toda vez que o _brinquedinho_ ali perdia a utilidade perante a imagem dela. Ele poderia tentar jogar contra Trowa ou qualquer outro cara, mas nunca poderia ir contra a personalidade dela. E se fosse para perder para algo tão fútil, que fosse agora, enquanto ainda havia tempo para partir para outra, do que no final do ano quando já estaria partindo para uma nova jornada da sua vida.

Por outro lado, Mariméia estava preparada para começar o seu discurso de desculpas, mas o garoto a pegou tão desprevenida, porque ela jamais esperaria por aquela pergunta, que esqueceu cada palavra milimétricamente calculada que deveria ser dita. Na dúvida, agiu com o que melhor sabia: mentiu.

– Queria sim.

– Não é verdade.

– Bem, na verdade... – tentou melhorar a situação, mas parece que a sua tentativa só a fez piorar.

– Só precisava dizer isso. Sempre foi egoísta assim?

O árabe estava a surpreendendo naquela noite. Primeiro perguntando se realmente queria velejar com ele e depois jogando na sua cara o seu egoísmo. Não que estivesse se sentindo ofendida até porque era a primeira vez que alguém chegava a ela para dizer algo negativo ou como seu irmão diria, a primeira vez que alguém tinha a coragem de dizer isso na sua cara. Mas não era algo nada agradável de se escutar. Mariméia já estava cansada de mentir e ela percebeu claramente que ele estava cansado de ser enganado, então admitiu seu egoísmo em alto e bom som, só não conseguindo fazê-lo o olhando nos olhos.

– Só porque é bonita, não significa que pode tratar as pessoas com descaso. Digo, gostei muito de você. Eu a defendi quando a chamaram de metida. Ajudei-a quando pediu. Aprendi francês por sua causa e você me ignorou...

Não pensou em mais nada. Além de ser a primeira vez que alguém apontava seus defeitos, de quebra, ela ainda ganhou uma declaração muito fofa de um cara super romântico e frustrado. Agiu por impulso e o beijou. Talvez o tivesse assustado, mas acreditava que ele havia gostado do beijo tanto quanto ela. Não falaram mais nada. Saiu do carro, ajeitou o vestido, acenou como uma _lady_ para ele já nos degraus de entrada e entrou em casa.

Quatre esperou a porta se fechar totalmente para poder comemorar.

– Estou na parada de novo.

**oOo**

Mariméia entrou em casa e nem se preocupou em acender as luzes. Pensou que o tal japona já tivesse levado Duo para casa, mas parecia que eles deviam ter resolvido comemorar o recém descoberto lado libertino do irmão. Menos mal. Não teria interrogatórios pelo menos por aquela noite.

Tirou os sapatos, assim que trancou a porta e se dirigiu à escada, já soltando o cabelo do penteado que ela mesma havia feito. Estava prestes a pisar no primeiro degrau do segundo lance, quando se deparou com Duo sentado no último degrau, bebendo no gargalo de uma das garrafas de uísque do pai.

– Droga! Que susto Duo! Virou vaga-lume agora é?

– Pensei que iria demorar mais na festa... Espero que não tenha sido o Donner a vir te trazer. – ele disse, levantando-se e bebericando um pouco mais do líquido na garrafa.

– Não, ele tinha outras coisas para fazer. Ele é popular, caso não saiba. – a ruiva rebateu, só para infernizar a vida de irmão. Ela sabia o quanto ele odiava que exaltasse as qualidades do inimigo dele. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi lhe dar as costas e dobrar o corredor, seguindo rente ao corrimão até o seu quarto, sempre com a garrafa a mão.

– Eu sei, acho que é você quem não sabe.

– Papai?

– Foi cobrir um amigo. – ele respondeu, finalmente voltando-se para a irmã, já na porta de seu quarto – Prepare-se! Talvez o tenhamos em tempo integral amanhã.

– Espero que não tenha pegado essa garrafa na adega dele. – e a resposta Duo foi fechar a porta com o pé, enquanto terminava de entornar a bebida goela abaixo – Ele vai te matar!

_28 de setembro e 19 de novembro de 2006_

**Nota da autora:**

_Betagem por Daphne Peçanha._


End file.
